Love Kills
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: — Oh, Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas esas dos increíbles horas que pasamos en el jacuzzi? Bueno, la sola idea de patearte el trasero, me excita más.
1. El porqué de todo

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama de esta historia es propiedad de mi anormal mente.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**.**

"_Eres mía, la siempre he buscado. Me dijo un día y yo sonrío satisfecha confiada en que lo nuestro es la verdad"_

**.**

* * *

**Pueblo Sunagakure**

_10 años antes._

* * *

Soy la única hija en mi familia y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, la menor. Mi hermano mayor (Gaara, por si quieres saberlo) es lo bastante mayor –es decir, más que yo- para rebajarse, como suele decir, a pasar el tiempo libre con su torpe hermana de ocho años.

Mamá dice que está pasando por algo llamado pubertad y que por eso está tan amargado (más) lo que me hace pensar que cuando cumples quince años debe ser una cosa tan horrorosa que todo el tiempo tienes una cara como si te hubieran metido una pala en el trasero y todo aquel que te dijera tan solo un "hola" te la enterrara más y un poco más. En otras palabras, mi hermano está insoportable y eso que se supone está dándome la bienvenida.

Hasta el día de hoy solo habíamos sido mamá, los abuelos y yo. Según sé, papá y mamá se separaron cuando yo tenía un año de edad y mamá se fue a Kyoto y papá se quedo aquí con Gaara... pero, como los abuelos dicen (y mira que siempre llevan la razón) mis padres nacieron para estar juntos solo que son algo estúpidos en lo que respecta a las relaciones y ello queda comprobado en que, a pesar de estar separados, tanto papá como mamá le venían dando largas a ese asunto del divorcio. Tan largas que, un día, los abuelos se hartaron (y me consta que son unas personas muy pacientes) y los obligaron a ir a terapia y ahora, henos aquí, a unas horas de que papá y mamá vuelvan a casarse y esto nos trae también a este punto en el que mamá y yo hemos regresado al pueblo para vivir como una familia.

A pesar de que mi hermano nos visitaba cada vacaciones no podría decir que somos los hermanos más unidos del mundo, creo que todo recae en ese pequeño y patético detalle de que es siete años mayor que yo (Eh, que mis papás se lo pensaron mucho) y eso nos lleva también a este punto en el que estoy en el parque con éste tonto vestido vaporoso sola, sentada como perro abandonado en un columpio. Oh, porque resulta que mis padres no podían ser personas normales, claro que no. Han decidido casarse en el parque del pueblo y, cómo no, invitado a todo el pueblo también (aunque tampoco es como que sea un pueblo grande) porque resulta que todos aquí en Sunagakure se conocen; Tanto que, sí te ha dado una gripe, para el termino del día ya lo sabe el último habitante del pueblo y ese último también te ha llevado una sopa para que te mejores (sí, que también todos son muy amables) pero el caso es que, de tener amigas y amigos en Kyoto (pocos, en realidad) y una vida estable de niña normal e pasado a ser la nueva niña del pueblo, seré en unos días la niña nueva del colegio y, como no, mi nivel de amigos se reduce a cero puesto que solo vine una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, y mi mamá prohibió volverme a dejar venir a pasar tiempo con mi padre luego de que me rompiera el brazo derecho tratando de trepar a un árbol por rescatar a un tierno pajarillo (que mi madre es una exagerada, pues).

Entonces, aquí estoy yo, antisocial como suelo ser, con la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el cielo como si fuera la primera vez que me doy cuenta que es azul.

— Eh, Sakura.

Regreso a una posición normal y me sostengo la cabeza. (¡Auch! Sangre regresando a su sitio) Mi hermano camina hacia mí con su esmoquin puesto que lejos de hacerlo parecer elegante –cómo él piensa que se ve- se mira más como un chocorrol con el relleno a punto de salirse.

— ¿Qué? —Le contesto, si ya sé, muchísima emoción.

— Ya es hora, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de venir? —Me pide, con ese tonito de cansancio como si me lo hubiera pedido antes y yo no le hubiera hecho caso.

Y, antes de que yo pueda contestarle, un muchacho se acerca y le da un pequeño zape en la cabeza (¿Qué los hombres no conocen los saludos cordiales?) mi hermano se lo devuelve mientras le dedica una sonrisa. Vaya, al parecer el recién llegado no le ha enterrado más la pala en el trasero.

— He, Itachi. Yo que pensé que ya no venías.

— ¿Cómo no? Ya sabes que donde haya comida gratis, ahí me tendrás.

El recién llegado Itachi es un poco más alto que mi hermano, tiene el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y es delgado pero con algunos músculos, se me asemeja mucho a _majin bu_ solo que sin ese color rosado _Pepto-Bismol_.

— Me lo debí haber imaginado. ¿Has venido tú solo?

— No, que va. Mis papás ya están con los tuyos y yo estoy aquí teniendo que vigilar a mi tonto hermano menor —Coloca sus manos tras su nuca y tuerce la boca— Mira que resulta que tengo que cuidarlo todo lo que dure la fiesta. Y yo que pensaba aprovechar para ganar terreno con Kohana.

— Dímelo a mí. Estoy en las mismas.

Oh, vaya. Ahora solo falta que los dos se unan y empiecen a intentar emborracharse con _boones_ mientras se quejan por turnos de las miles de desventajas de ser un hermano mayor.

Yo también podría decirles de las de ser la hermana menor.

— ¿Tú hermanita ha llegado?

¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí desde hace un buen rato! Ciego _majin bu_.

Me levanto del columpio y me acerco para ver si de esa manera logro entrar en su campo de visión. Y sí, lo hago. El tal Itachi me mira como analizándome y luego me sonríe mientras se pone de cuclillas y me mira a los ojos.

— Ésta es Sakura —Presenta mi hermano— Y éste es mi mejor amigo, Itachi.

— Hola —Me dice con ese tono de exagerada amabilidad que todos los grandes se empeñan en usar con nosotros los niños.

— Hola.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Ocho.

— ¡Vaya! Casi igual que Sasuke, seguramente se llevarán bien.

Y esa, es la primera vez que escucho su nombre y el tiempo se detiene cuando Itachi se gira, lo llama, y él se acerca desde el árbol en el que estaba apoyado con un caminar tan tranquilo que con cada paso siento que me corta la respiración.

Sé que solo tengo ocho años y que es demasiado pronto para enamorarme pero, juro que nunca antes había sentido algo como esto: Mi estomago se contrae y siento como si pequeños gusanos bailaran mambo en él, mis manos empiezan a sudar y juro por mis peluches más preciados que mis mejillas están teñidas de rojo y tengo la boca ligeramente abierta. Nunca, pero nunca había sentido esto. Bueno, una vez, cuando me enfermé del estomago por comer en la calle, pero no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Cuando al fin llega frente a mi puedo observarlo mejor, tiene el cabello azabache como su hermano solo que en ligeros picos y despeinado, su piel es clara como las nubes y sus ojos son oscuros y profundos y ahora mismo están penetrando a lo más profundo de mí.

¿Es normal que el corazón lata tan rápido?

Trago saliva cuando me doy cuenta que Itachi nos está presentando.

— Ésta es la hermanita de Gaara, Sakura. Y tiene casi tu misma edad, Sasuke —Le revuelve el cabello y él protesta un poco y yo pienso que daría todo por despeinarlo también— Cuidarías de ella durante la fiesta ¿Verdad, Otöto? Es nueva en el pueblo y no conoce a nadie. Se bueno y juega con ella.

Yo sonrió tímidamente y espero que también él lo haga, pero no, sigue tan serio como una piedra.

Pasan unos segundos que a mí se me antojan eternos hasta que él suspira y sus facciones se relajan, mi hermano e Itachi se han alejado y poco me doy cuenta que en realidad han conseguido deshacerse de nosotros con una excusa sutil y perfecta.

Poco interés tengo en ir y reclamarle a mi hermano como normalmente suelo hacer, no tengo ganas.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en nada.

Sasuke-como-sea-que-se-apellide ha agarrado mi mano.

.

* * *

**Escuela primaria de Sunagakure**

_9 años antes_

* * *

— ¡Anota, Sasuke-Kun!

Grito con todas mis fuerzas poniendo mis manos encerrando mi boca formando una especie de megáfono imaginario y grito una vez más mientras observo como Sasuke se mueve con total destreza sobre la cancha de basquetbol.

Lo conozco desde hace un año y se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo (aunque tú y yo sabemos que quiero algo más) podrá parecer callado y reservado pero, una vez que lo conoces bien, te das cuenta que es alguien inteligente y divertido. Suspiro mientras agarro una pieza de manzana con chamoy del traste que reposa entre mis piernas. Estamos en la hora de receso en la única primaria de este pequeño pueblo (no está mal, de hecho) en el cual me he ido adaptando poco a poco y, he de mencionar, en gran parte con apoyo de Sasuke porque mi hermano no ha ayudado mucho en ello, él está más interesado en humillarse ante las pubertas niñas (porque aunque se vistan con minifaldas y usen kilos de maquillaje siguen siendo niñas ¡Acéptenlo!) esperando que alguna se digne a darle una cita.

Mi nivel de amigos es tan corto que incluso puedo contarlos con una mano. Está este chico hiperactivo Naruto, lo conocí en mi primer día de clases cuando formó equipo con Sasuke y conmigo y resulta que ambos son mejores amigos (Bueno, quitando las partes donde se pelean y se insultan) aunque hay veces que me gustaría meterle un tapón en la boca al rubio atolondrado pero es buena persona, supongo.

También está Shino, el hijo del veterinario del pueblo y Shikamaru, un pequeño genio andante cuyo pasatiempo es mirar las nubes y decir que todo (absolutamente todo) en este mundo es problemático.

Y ese, es mi genial grupo de amigos. Habrás notado que no hay ninguna niña, ¿Cierto? Y no es porque no quiera si no porque, por más extraño que parezca, creo que nunca les he caído bien a los seres humanos de mi género. Intenté hacer amigas aquí y lo había logrado pero cuando vieron que regresaba a casa con Sasuke que, para peligro de mi frágil corazón es mi vecino (¡Oh, suerte bendita!) decidieron que después de todo no querían ser mis amigas y que yo era algo así como una roba-amores o algo por el estilo. Que me repudian como la peste, pues.

Antes de que pueda seguir con mis profundos pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que el partido a acabado y el equipo de Sasuke a salido ganador (he de ahí su sonrisa) viene caminando hacia mí y me roba un pedazo de manzana antes de sentarse a mi lado.

— ¡Oye, ladrón! —Le digo, fingiendo enojo— Luego por eso mis padres se preguntan porque estoy tan delgada.

— No me culpes de tus problemas con la comida, _Sakurara_.

Me sonríe antes de tomar otro pedazo y yo le sonrió de vuelta. Adoro que me llame con ese apodo que solo él usa conmigo, empezó a decirme así luego de que le conté que adoro remojar las galletas con queso en la leche de chocolate, y después de que me viera reír y hablar sola. Dice que soy rara, pero por ello, única. ¿No es tierno?

— Bueno, tengo que irme a clase —Me dice mientras se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo de su short. Él es un año más grande así que está en quinto. — ¿Te veo esta noche?

Es viernes y, como todos los viernes, mi familia y la de Sasuke se reúnen para cenar. Mis padres y los Uchiha (cómo es que se apellida Sasuke y que descubrí esa misma tarde en que lo conocí) son muy buenos amigos desde la infancia aunque claro, siendo de un pueblo tan reducido como éste no me sorprende para nada.

— Seguro. Hoy toca en mi casa, no podría escaparme aunque quisiera.

Él solo asiente y antes de comenzar a bajar las gradas toma una última rebanada de manzana.

— Para el camino.

.

Mi mamá aún no capta mis indirectas de que odio la zanahoria ¿Eh?

Jugueteo con ellas unos segundos hasta que siento como Dunkel, nuestro pequeño perro labrador, olfatea mi pierna llamando mi atención. Lo miro y me aseguro que mi madre este entretenida platicando con Mikoto (la madre de Sasuke) en un movimiento digno de ser reconocido por flash le regalo mis verduras al perro quien las come con mucho deleite (no sabe lo que hace, supongo) alzo mi mirada y me topo con la de Sasuke sentado frente a mí que intenta aguantarse la risa y hace ademán de abrir la boca, yo lo apunto con mi cuchillo y entrecierro los ojos. No hablará si sabe lo que le conviene.

— Bueno —Fugaku llama la atención de todos— Creo que es el momento indicado para celebrar —Toma la botella de champan y empieza a destaparla.

Parece que va a hacer un gran anuncio y sospecho que uno bueno como para lograr que tanto Itachi como Gaara despeguen la vista de sus celulares (Como no, último modelo. Suertudos) e incluso los hacen a un lado. (¡Fin del mundo!)

— ¿Cuál es la gran noticia, Fugaku? —Pregunta mi padre con una sonrisa.

— Pues, como sabrán... he estado en Tokio resolviendo unos asuntos y haciendo diseños —Empieza mientras se acomoda su camisa. Fugaku-san es arquitecto así que divide su tiempo entre Tokio o alguna otra ciudad y el pueblo. Mikoto-san, por otro lado, es diseñadora de interiores así que supongo que por ello tienen una vida mejor acomodada que nosotros. Mi papá es director ejecutivo en uno de los dos únicos bancos del pueblo y mi madre es maestra en el único pre-escolar de Sunagakure. No somos ricos pero tampoco vivimos tan mal.

— Sí, ¿Qué hay de eso? —Pregunta mi madre— ¿Haz resuelto algo?

— De eso mismo quería hablar, Mebuki. —Se aclara la garganta— He estado haciendo unos diseños para una empresa constructora a cargo de los hermanos Hyuuga.

— He oído de ellos —Interrumpe mi papá— Son todos unos ejecutivos de gran prestigio ¿No?

— Sí. El hermano mayor, Hiashi es el presidente y el menor, Hizashi es arquitecto. He estado diseñando para ellos en un gran proyecto que tienen en manos y... bueno, les ha gustado mi trabajo. Tanto que...

— ¿Tanto que qué? ¡No lo hagas de emoción, Fugaku! —Exige Mikoto, algo alterada.

— Bueno, me han pedido que sea su socio.

Y, supongo, que eso es algo bueno porque Mikoto se levanta y abraza a su marido mientras lo besa y mis padres los abrazan a ambos. Itachi tiene una sonrisa de un millón de dólares y Gaara le da pequeños golpes en las costillas.

Miro a Sasuke quien solamente parpadea algo confundido.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —Me atrevo a preguntar.

Mi hermano me mira y, como rara vez, es amable de explicarme lo que sucede.

— Eso quiere decir que muy pronto los Uchiha serán los nuevos ricos del pueblo. Y yo sé que mi mejor amigo me presentará a todas esas preciosas mujeres de la sociedad.

Los abrazos de júbilo así como toda esa pequeña fiesta sigue a mí alrededor mientras Sasuke y yo seguimos sentados mirándolos sin entender mucho realmente. Él se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Miro mi plato con aún algunas zanahorias en él y me llevo una a la boca.

No saben tan mal a comparación de esa extraña sensación que comienzo a sentir dentro.

Miedo, quizá.

.

* * *

**Piscina pública de Sunagakure**

_4 años antes_

* * *

Algo ha cambiado en Sasuke Uchiha.

No podría decir exactamente qué pero, en definitiva, ya no es ese Sasuke que conocí cuando era una niña, ese que se suponía era mi mejor amigo, que reía a ratos, que era amable y elocuente.

Ya no.

Supongo que el hecho de que ahora sea parte de otro mundo tiene mucho que ver. Al año de aquella cena en mi casa, los Uchiha se mudaron a Konoha una ciudad prospera y moderna de Japón (como nuestro propio Hollywood asiático, por decir así) tal parece ser que las cosas fueron muy bien para Fugaku y al cabo de 365 días él y su familia eran conocidos como los nuevos ricos de aquella ciudad, elevando así su estatus económico a niveles nunca antes pensados.

A pesar de vivir en otra ciudad, los Uchiha seguían viniendo a este pequeño pueblo cada vacación y seguían ocupando la casa a lado de la mía. Sasuke seguía visitándonos cada verano, semana santa o navidad y platicábamos durante horas sobre su nueva escuela, sus nuevos amigos y demás.

Pero, algo ha cambiado.

Este verano en el que él cumple quince años ha regresado de la ciudad siendo otro. Otro Sasuke, no el mío.

Suspiro mientras tomo un sorbo de mi refresco y observo a mis amigos jugar en la piscina. Es verano y la única piscina pública del pueblo es algo así como nuestra salvación.

— ¿Y el teme?

Regreso al mundo real cuando me doy cuenta que Naruto se ha sentado a mi lado y me ha robado mi refresco.

— Yo igual quisiera saberlo. Llegaron esta mañana y le envié un mensaje diciéndole que estaríamos aquí pero... ni idea.

Naruto se acuesta en la silla de playa y coloca un brazo tras su cabeza.

— Nee, Sakura-chan. ¿Sabes sí le pasa algo?

Vaya, no soy la única que lo ha notado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Encoje los hombros antes de responderme.

— últimamente sus pláticas por Facebook y sus mensajes han estado algo distantes —Suelta una pequeña risa— Bueno, más de lo normal. Incluso nos hemos peleado muchas veces.

— ¿Y eso no es tan bien normal? —Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Espero que diga alguna de sus bromas típicas pero no sucede. Se sienta cruzando las piernas y me mira seriamente. Y eso me da miedo. Naruto nunca es una persona seria.

— No, Sakura-chan. Algo tiene y es grave. Lo presiento.

Me muerdo el labio inferior para no decirle que yo también comparto esos mismos sentimientos. No quiero decirlo. Siento que si lo hago estaría afirmando que Sasuke es otro, que ha cambiado y con esa afirmación ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Intento sonreír y le doy un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras me pongo de pie.

— No seas tonto. Mira voy a ir a buscarlo y verás que él sigue siendo nuestro Sasuke — (Y por nuestro, en el fondo quiero decir mío.) Me pongo mi chaleco sin mangas y salgo corriendo no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio hiperactivo.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir del lugar, paso frente a un espejo y me detengo unos segundos. No es que tampoco yo sea muy guapa. Llevo unos pantalones blancos holgados que cubren mis piernas delgadas y sin chiste, en el área superior llevo la parte de mi traje de baño rojo que solo oculta mi plano pecho. Mamá dice que apenas estoy desarrollándome y que no me tardaran en crecer pero cada día que pasa pierdo esperanzas. Ya tengo catorce años y los top deportivos siguen siendo mis mejores amigos corporales, apartado al hecho de que detesto usar algo con varillas. Mi vientre es igual plano y sin curvas. Toda yo soy algo sin chiste, lo único que resalta es mi largo y raro cabello rosa.

Me cierro el chaleco y emprendo el camino a casa de Sasuke.

No tardo en llegar y cuando estoy abriendo la pequeña reja de la entrada, los padres de Sasuke salen por la puerta principal. Mikoto me sonríe mientras me besa en ambas mejillas.

— ¡Pero mira nada más! Estás hecha toda una señorita, Saku-chan.

Me sonrojo.

— Buenos días Mikoto-San, Fugaku-San.

El padre de Sasuke solo asiente con la cabeza.

— Supongo que vienes a ver a Sasuke, ¿Verdad? —Yo asiento afirmativamente— Pasa, está en su cuarto —Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la reja— Iremos con tus padres a desayunar. Espero que puedas hacer algo y sacar a Sasu-chan de su hibernación. Últimamente está algo rebelde.

Noto la preocupación de Mikoto en su rostro pero rápidamente se repone y me dedica una sonrisa antes de decirme adiós con la mano y salir de mi campo de visión.

Que alguien como Naruto (Del género despistaditus nomeenterus) note que Sasuke tiene algo es de por si ya un problema. Que la propia Mikoto afirme que algo le está pasando a Sasuke es solo el preludio de mis peores temores tomando forma en la realidad.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras subo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de mi pelinegro amigo (Y amor)

Toco dos veces antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Estás aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Me sobresalto un poco ante su profunda voz y lo encuentro sentado en la ventana con una pierna flexionada y el codo de su brazo apoyado en ésta. Parece pensativo y la oscuridad en que se encuentra su cuarto solo le da un toque más alarmante a la situación.

— También me da gusto verte —Le digo con algo de sarcasmo. No me responde con su típica manera— Te envié un mensaje ayer, ¿Lo viste?

— Sí.

— Oh, bueno. Gracias por tomarlo en cuenta, entonces. —Sonrío divertida pero... nada. Ni siquiera me mira y no hay expresión en su cara de póker. Entro a la habitación aún más y me acerco hasta estar a un metro de él— Sasuke-Kun, ¿Estás bien?

Sigue mirando por la ventana, ignorándome.

— Todos estamos preocupados por ti, ¿Sabes? Incluso Naruto y ya sabes lo despistado que es él. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Cierto? —Sonrío y suelto una pequeña risa— Yo no te cobro por la sesión...

Y antes de que pueda decir más, brinco algo asustada cuando Sasuke se pone de pie y me mira furioso.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¿No puedes cerrar tu maldita boca por un segundo? ¡Estoy bien! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡BIEN! —Camina y se sienta en la cama poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos— Estoy harto que todos me pregunten si me pasa algo. ¡Estoy bien!

Quiero creer que lo imagino pero podría jurar que he empezado a temblar. Nunca había visto a Sasuke actuar de ese modo. Intento tocar su cabeza pero no puedo, cierro mi mano en un puño y me alejo.

— Desde hace tiempo, has cambiado. Ya no eres el Sasuke que vivía aquí una vez.

Levanta su cabeza y me muestra una sonrisa de lado, sarcástica.

— ¿No me digas? Pues ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, Sakura. —Desvía la mirada— Vete y déjame en paz.

Me muerdo de nueva cuenta el labio inferior. Sé que Sasuke tiene algo, algo que lo atormenta y me fastidia no poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolor. Lo amo tanto, desde hace tanto tiempo...

— No me voy a ir —Me trago mi miedo y me acerco a él tomando su cara entre mis manos— Eres alguien importante para mí, Sasuke. Si está en mis manos... si puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor, para hacerte olvidar lo que te atormenta... No necesitas contarme que pasa, solo dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

Por un momento puedo ver un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Lo que sea?

Asiento con una sonrisa.

— Espero no te retractes de tus palabras, Sa-ku-ra.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo los labios de Sasuke se encuentran sobre los míos. Mi cerebro se congela y mi mente se pone en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? Cuando siento su lengua introducirse y empezar a buscar la mía me doy cuenta de todo y regreso a la realidad.

¡Sasuke Uchiha me está besando!

¿Cuántas noches no he soñado con esto?

Coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar nuestro beso y siento como sus manos se ponen en mi cintura y comienzan a colarse por mi chaleco, acariciando mi piel desnuda con sus expertos dedos.

Porque yo sé que Sasuke ya no es virgen.

Me dolió el corazón cuando escuché que se lo contaba a Naruto el verano pasado. Yo sé que la ciudad no es lo mismo que este anticuado pueblo pero sabes que Sasuke ha recorrido con sus manos el cuerpo de otras chicas me hizo sentir morir.

Aunque en estos momentos no me importa tanto porque es a mí a quien sus manos recorren, es mi cuello el que está besando.

Soy yo en este momento, y por más que quiera no lo puedo rechazar.

Una de sus manos comienza a bajar el cierre de mi chaleco y con rapidez me lo quita. Yo, aún con mis manos en su cuello, dejo de besarlo y desvío la mirada.

— Ya sé que no tengo un bonito cuerpo... —Susurro deseando poder ser como las modelos de las revistas— lo siento.

Sasuke acerca su boca a mi oído y muerde mi lóbulo inferior antes de susurrarme con esa voz tan profunda y sensual.

— No me importa. Sólo quiero hacerte mía.

Me recuesta en la cama con rapidez mientras se deshace de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Muerdo mi labio inferior observando sus fuertes brazos y su abdomen trabajado. Es demasiado sexy.

Antes de que se incline para seguirme besando, lo detengo.

— Sasuke-Kun, yo nunca...

Me besa.

— Lo sé.

Sonríe como a mí me encanta. Comienza a besarme de nueva cuenta el cuello mientras sus manos se cuelan por mi soso top rojo y comienzan a masajear mis pequeños pechos. Yo sé que soy muy joven, que incluso mi mamá tiene esa estúpida idea de que su única hija llegará virgen al matrimonio pero no me importa. Si es Sasuke, no me importa.

Cuando empieza a deshacer el nudo de mis pantalones comienzo a sentir un calor y cosquilleo en mi entrepierna que es algo nuevo para mí. Mi estomago se contrae cuando sus dedos juegan con la orilla de mis bragas. Sus labios siguen haciendo maravillas en mi boca al mismo tiempo.

Se que no soy una experta tampoco pero algo se encendió dentro de mí y es como si yo fuera otra. Mis manos dejaron de acariciar su espalda para dirigirse a la hebilla de sus pantalones y comenzarlo a desabrochar.

Sasuke sonrió contra mis labios y yo hice lo mismo.

Antes de darme cuenta ambos estábamos sólo con la ropa interior inferior. Mi soso top rojo ya está en el suelo.

— Haré algo que te fascinará.

Mis estomago se contrae cuando siento su mano introducirse en mis braguitas. Comienza a acariciar el centro de mi feminidad y yo me siento morir de placer, caigo en un abismo cuando introduce un dedo y gimo. Asombrándome de que ese ruido hubiera salido de mi boca.

Arqueo mi espalda cuando siento que otro dedo se introduce y no puedo evitar seguir gimiendo.

— ¿Te gusta? —La pregunta es tonta y yo solo suelto un gemido como respuesta— ¿Y esto? —Sus dedos comienzan a moverse y cuando encuentran mi hinchado clítoris lo pellizcan ligeramente— Tan húmeda, tan preparada para mí —Me susurra al oído.

Su boca hace un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello y cuando sus labios se encuentran con uno de mis pezones erguidos lo introduce en su boca y la sensación es tal que podría morir en ese mismo momento y sería feliz.

Cambia de pezón y juega con él en su boca mientras con una mano estruja el otro y su otra mano sigue bailando una danza sensual en mi interior. En un momento sus dedos salen y me quita las braguitas con tal rapidez y experiencia que me descontrola.

Se aparta un momento de mí y se quita el bóxer. Mis ojos no pueden apartar la vista de su potente erección y es sólo entonces cuando el miedo comienza a crecer. ¿Realmente _eso _podrá entrar en mi escuálido cuerpo?

Él parece adivinar mis pensamientos porque sonríe. Se estira hacia la pequeña cómoda a un lado de la cama y abre un cajón buscando algo.

No tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que es un preservativo ya que lo está abriendo con la boca.

— ¿Quieres...?

Agarro el preservativo antes de que él pueda siquiera terminar su provocativa pregunta. Sé que mis manos tiemblan pero el pone las suyas sobre las mías y me guía mientras deslizo el preservativo hasta el final de su miembro erecto.

Trago saliva ante la sensual imagen. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería así?

Sasuke me besa y me estimula un poco más con sus dedos, con una mano coloca una almohada en la parte baja de mi espalda y separa aún más mis piernas. Algo me dice que el momento ha llegado y de verdad comienzo a tener miedo.

He oído que la primera vez duele, y a nadie le gusta experimentar dolor.

Siento la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, rozándome levemente como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Sasuke no dice nada, ni siquiera una palabra para hacerme sentir segura o para comprobar si estoy mentalmente lista, no me tranquiliza para nada solo coloca mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las sostiene con una mano suya mientras la otra me acaricia un muslo.

Quisiera que me dijera que todo estará bien, que me cuidará.

Pero no lo hace.

Solo sé que el momento de mis miedos repentinos ha llegado porque lo veo en su mirada, sus ojos brillan casi con malicia y eso me desconcierta un poco.

¿No debería ver amor en ellos en este momento?

¿Qué es lo que...?

Suelto un grito de dolor cuando me penetra de una sola estocada.

¡Carajo! ¿No conoce la delicadeza?

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!

Comienza a acelerar el ritmo de sus penetraciones y yo siento crecer el dolor en mí.

— Du-duele.

Él parece al fin notarlo porque se detiene bruscamente y, podría jurar, que por un momento vi una mezcla de ternura y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no me dice nada, tan solo me besa de una manera tierna como si me pidiera perdón en su silencio.

Comienza de nuevo a penetrarme pero esta vez de una forma más delicada y lenta.

Entra y sale de mí.

Cuando por fin siento que el dolor ha pasado y que mi cuerpo se amolda a el, aferro mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y suelto mis manos de su agarre para enredarlas en su cuello.

— Ya estoy bien...

Y como si fuera alguna clase de señal divina, su beso se hace más intenso al igual que la forma en que me penetra. Las estocadas comienzan a adquirir fuerza así como el placer que se forma en mi interior. Fuerte, fuerte... fuerte y sensual.

Sasuke termina penetrándome profundamente y yo siento un estallido de placer recorrer cada punta de mi cuerpo, se que él se siente igual porque ha soltado un gemido.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!

— Argg, ¡Sakura!

Su cuerpo se relaja y se deja caer sobre el mío mientras oculta su cara en el hueco de mi cuello e intenta regularizar el ritmo de su respiración. Yo intento hacer lo mismo con la mía mientras le acaricio el cabello.

Sasuke me ha hecho suya y él ha sido mío.

Sasuke se hace a un lado y queda de espaldas mirando al techo. Yo acerco una sabana para taparnos y me acurruco contra su pecho soltando un suspiro de placer y cansancio.

Él no dice nada y yo solo hago círculos en su pecho.

— Sasuke-Kun...

— Hmp.

Alzo la mirada y lo veo fijamente. Estoy segura de lo que voy a decirle, por fin podre liberarme de esto que he callado. Total, nos hemos convertido en uno.

— Te amo.

Él cierra los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abre me mira y no puedo descifrar lo que hay en ellos.

— Sasuke-Kun, tú también me amas ¿Verdad?

Tengo miedo de lo que diga. Tiene que amarme, alguien no se entrega como él lo ha hecho a mí hace rato sin amar. ¿Cierto? Sigue sin decir nada solo acerca su cara y me besa.

Lo hace una forma tan tierna y delicada que se que esa es su manera de decir que sí. Yo lo sé.

Sasuke me ama. ¿Cierto?

.

* * *

**Ciudad de Konoha**

_3 años antes._

* * *

No puedo apartar la mirada de la ventana del carro mientras atravesamos la ciudad. Me siento realmente como una princesa viajando en un carro tan elegante y con un chofer, luego de casi cinco horas incómodas de viaje en tren (solo puedo darme el lujo de viajar con boleto ordinario) fue una grata sorpresa ver a un chofer con un cartel con mi nombre esperándome en la estación.

Es la primera vez que viajo a la elegante y moderna ciudad de Konoha. Durante todas las vacaciones de primavera estuve trabajando en una pequeña cafetería del pueblo para ahorrar lo suficiente para venir a la ciudad ya que Sasuke y su familia no irían este verano a Sunagakure puesto que sus trabajos no de lo permiten y que los chicos están ocupados con la escuela.

Sasuke recién ha entrado a la preparatoria e Itachi y mi hermano (Que, gracias a una beca, estudia en Konoha desde hace casi cuatro años) están ocupados con la Universidad. Itachi estudia medicina y Gaara derecho así que, si ellos no van a la montaña la montaña viene a ellos.

Me quedaré en casa de los Uchiha donde también vive mi hermano aunque, según sé, tanto él como Itachi están buscando departamentos para vivir ellos dos como los machos universitarios que son.

Sí la ciudad me parece elegante y moderna, la casa Uchiha no se queda atrás.

Sé que mi boca está abierta a más no poder, pero nadie puede culparme. Bajo del coche y admiro impresionada el hogar (mansión) que tengo en frente, es casi el triple del tamaño de mi casa y tiene un gran jardín enfrente con hermosas flores e incluso una fuente en medio.

¡Caracoles!

Incluso un mayordomo me abre la puerta y la casa por dentro es aún más impresionante.

— ¡Saku-chan!

Mikoto baja las escaleras y me envuelve en un abrazo.

— Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

— No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que eres como una hija para mí —Voltea a un lado y sonríe— Oh, Sasu-chan estás aquí.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza mientras giro y miro al hombre de mi vida, incluso con esa ropa de deporte se ve impresionante. En ningún momento me ha pedido que sea su novia pero yo sé que no hace falta, las palabras sobran entre nosotros.

Desde el año pasado que hicimos el amor y le entregué mi virginidad, lo hemos seguido haciendo cada que nos vemos. Sasuke no es muy expresivo ahora pero yo me siento feliz cuando me agarra inesperadamente de la cintura y me besa o cuando me da miradas sin que los demás lo noten.

No importa ni siquiera la distancia.

— Hola, Sakura.

— Hola, Sasuke-Kun.

Que me maten si no estoy sonrojada ahora mismo.

Estos cuatro días que pasaré aquí, serán nuestro paraíso personal.

.

— Hoy es la fiesta en casa de los Hyuuga, ¿Verdad?

Estamos comiendo en silencio, hasta que Fugaku interrumpe con esa pregunta.

— Sí —Contesta Itachi con una sonrisa— Neji celebra sus diecinueve años y va a tirar la casa por la ventana.

— Será la fiesta del año —Dice mi hermano mientras le da un ligero codazo a Itachi— Y una pasarela de chicas hermosas.

Itachi ríe divertido.

— ¿Tú también irás, Sasu-chan? —Pregunta Mikoto con ese tierno apodo que solamente ella puede decirle a Sasuke sin que éste se moleste. Sasuke asiente sin decir ni una palabra— Entonces tú igual irás, ¿Verdad, Saku-chan?

Solo alcanzo a abrir mi boca porque Sasuke contesta por mí.

— No.

Volteo a verlo, sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no? —Mikoto roba mi pregunta.

— Simplemente no. No es una fiesta adecuada para que ella vaya.

Cielos, eso casi rozó en lo ofensivo.

— Sí, yo opino lo mismo, Tía Mikoto.

Que mi hermano también se ponga de machista, es aún más ofensivo.

— Oh, vamos. Saku-chan solo estará aquí unos días y es su primera visita a la ciudad. Dejen de ser tan así y llévenla con ustedes.

Cuando Mikoto da una orden, nadie puede hacer algo por incumplirla. Y eso queda constatado cuando horas después me estoy arreglando para ir. No sé qué clase de fiesta sea pero tampoco es como que pueda hacer mucho con mi aspecto. Sigo usando ropa holgada y con ello mis bonitos tops deportivos.

¿Qué tanto puedo llegar a estar fuera de lugar en una fiesta?

.

Muy. Demasiado. Me siento como un ciervo lampareado.

Hace casi treinta minutos que hemos llegado a la fiesta y, sí la casa de los Uchiha me pareció impresionante, ésta lo es aún más. La casa sola de por sí intimida y poniéndole cientos de adolescentes y jóvenes, música a todo volumen, luces de colores y uno que otro globo perdido es como para morirse de miedo, lo más cerca que he estado de algo así fue cuando celebraron el aniversario de la fundación de Sunagakure y pusieron un poco de música en el parque, pero hasta ahí.

Me siento realmente como un patito feo.

Las mujeres tan guapas y a la moda con sus vestidos de marca y zapatos altos y yo aquí con mis pantalones de mezclilla, un chaleco rojo ancho, mi playera de manga larga negra, unos converse desgastados y mi largo cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Sakura, la pueblerina.

Ahora comprendo la mirada de decepción que me lanzo Sasuke al mirarme así.

Suspiro mientras intento no perderlo de vista y sigo admirando la casa cuando noto que él se detiene. Mi hermano e Itachi, bien gracias, desaparecieron de mi campo de visión en cuento pisamos la casa. (Gracias por cuidarme, hermano.)

No presto atención al grupo que ha rodeado a Sasuke ni a lo que está hablando hasta que noto que me están mirando a mí.

— ¿Y quién es ésta, Sasuke?

Esta, tiene su nombre.

— Ah, es Sakura. Hermana de Gaara.

No sé por qué pero esa vaga presentación, hace que mi corazón se encoja. ¿No podía decir, es Sakura mi novia? Realmente duele, pero lo mejor es no enfadarme. No es mi estilo y yo confío en Sasuke.

— ¿Hermana de Gaara? ¡Vaya! No sabía que tuviera una.

Sí bueno, podría decir lo mismo sobre él.

— Pues hola —Me dice el tipo de cabello largo que se refirió a mí como ésta.

— ¡Qué efusivo! —Dice con una sonrisa el segundo tipo que habló. ¿Realmente serán suyos esos dientes afilados?— Yo soy Suigetsu y éste tipo amargado es Neji nuestro Senpai y el feliz festejado.

Sí, feliz. Se nota.

— Hola.

Miro a los dos tipos restantes y ellos parecen recordar que tienen modales.

— Yo soy Kiba y éste es Sai.

Solo muevo mi cabeza en señal de saludo, realmente no me dan buena espina.

— Sakura, ¿Por qué no me traes algo de beber? —Me dice Sasuke, sonriendo. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y yo asiento afirmativamente.

— Seguro. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando me doy la vuelta escucho risas a mis espaldas, pero realmente no le tomo importancia. Seguramente alguien ha dicho un buen chiste.

Tardo algunos segundos en encontrar la mesa con bebidas y sirvo un poco del refractario en dos vasos. Quizás más tarde pueda bailar con Sasuke. Con ese pensamiento y mi sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro me doy la vuelta y en un dos por tres las bebidas han caído sobre mi ropa.

— ¡Fíjate, estúpida!

La mujer frente a mí tiene el cabello pelirrojo y un vestido que en sus mejores momentos pasaría por una blusa larga. A su lado hay otras dos chicas que parecen ser un tipo de pequeños perros guardianes resguardando a su dueña.

— Mira Karin, parece un pequeño perrito perdido.

Yo te podría decir quién es aquí el animal, perra.

La tal nombrada Karin me mira de pies a cabeza y yo no puedo más que apretar los dientes mientras dentro de mi alguna especia de instinto asesino que antes no conocía lucha por salir y golpear a esa mujer.

— Seguramente eres tú de la que todos murmuran en la fiesta —Se hace el cabello hacia atrás con fingida elegancia— Claro, la pueblerina que Sasuke ha traído a la fiesta.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo alguien se paró detrás de mí.

— Déjala en paz, Karin. Mejor haz algo de provecho y circula por la fiesta.

— Oh, pero si es Tenty, protegiendo a los desvalidos desde tiempos inmemorables.

Las tres rieron y se dieron la vuelta caminando como si estuvieran en la pasarela de next top model.

— No les hagas caso, son como los tres ratones ciegos versión siglo 21.

Yo reí, por primera vez en muchas horas.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué. Soy Ten-Ten. ¿Tú eres la _amiga_ de Sasuke?

El tono sugerente con que lo menciona me hace pensar que hay un mensaje cifrado tras ello, pero no logro saber cuál.

— Eh, Si. Soy Sakura.

— Un gusto. Aunque realmente no apoyo lo que Sasuke hace pero tú te ves una buena chica.

Realmente, si intenta confundirme, lo ha logrado.

— Sí, claro. Eh... fue un placer.

Me doy la vuelta antes de que pueda contestarme y solo logro notar de reojo como otras dos chicas se acercan a Ten-Ten y empiezan a platicar. Camino sin mirar a nadie y choco con una rubia solo logro a decir un ligero "disculpa" y ella solo me mira algo sorprendida, algo raro notando el hecho de que no la he visto nunca en mi vida.

Cuando por fin logro dar con el lugar donde antes estaba Sasuke, él no está. Sus "amigos" solo me miran y se ríen ligeramente. Mis pies se mueven como por inercia y antes de llegar a la cocina siento una presión en el pecho y un extraño presentimiento.

Como si me faltara el aire.

Y me falta aún más cuando entro y miró algo que preferiría fuera parte de un sueño.

— Sasuke-Kun —Susurro mientras noto como una castaña lo tiene arrinconado contra el lavabo y se besan como si la vida se fuera en ello.

¿Han oído hablar de eso de que cuando mueres tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos?

— ¡Sakura! Demonios...

Sasuke se despega a la mujer y en ese momento siento que las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, antes de que pueda decirme algo o siquiera tocarme yo me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo, no me importa si la gente me ve si se siguen riendo de mí (por fin comprendo las risas) si alguien siente pena o no. No me importa. Ni siquiera me importa cuando mi hermano pretende tomarme de la mano y yo me resisto mientras sigo corriendo, a la lejanía escucho sus gritos.

Nada me importa, ni siquiera cuando estoy a unas calles abajo y llego a un parque.

Y mucho menos me importa cuando Sasuke consigue alcanzarme y me abraza por la espalda.

— Sakura, no es lo que piensas.

— No sabes ni siquiera lo que pienso.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No. Y ahora suéltame.

Sus brazos (sus estúpidos y sensuales brazos) se aferran a mi cuerpo haciéndome imposible el poder soltarme.

— No lo voy a hacer. Ella se me insinuó, Sakura. Ella me besó.

— No te creo.

— Pues tienes que hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría querer besar a otra cuando te tengo a ti?

Mis lágrimas se detuvieron y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Sasuke nunca me había dicho esas cosas, ni tampoco había sido romántico o tierno. La posibilidad de pensar que realmente me quiere y soy la única para él me hace olvidar todo y me doy vuelta, acariciando sus brazos.

— ¿De-de verdad?

Él asiente.

— Sasuke-Kun, entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?

Sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño y titubea un poco pero al final, lo dice.

— Sí.

— ¿En serio?

Y cualquier otra pregunta es calla con el cálido movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos, con su lengua interrumpiendo dentro y queriendo explorar cada rincón, con sus besos a lo largo de mi cuello y sus manos tocándome, explorándome, amándome con un amor infinito, y haciéndome el amor unos minutos después cuando llegamos a casa y nos encerramos en su dormitorio.

Fue una noche rara, distinta a todas. Me hizo el amor con tal fuerza como si quiera reafirmar u olvidar algo, me enseñó cosas nuevas y exploró lugares nuevos con su boca e incluso me llevo a la cima con su lengua cuando la movió tan sensualmente en el centro de mi feminidad. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible hacer eso y sentir aquello.

Horas después, tras hacer el amor tres veces. Me acurruqué en su pecho y suspiré.

— Te amo, Sasuke-Kun.

Él no contesta, como siempre. Pero para mí no hace falta, que estuviera abrazándome en la oscuridad y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo es más que suficiente para mí.

— Ne, Sasuke. Estaba pensando... realmente es algo estúpido pero... —Sigo haciendo círculos en su pecho mientras tomo valor— ¿No sería genial si pudiéramos estar juntos en la Universidad?

El carraspea un poco

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Yo asiento.

— De acuerdo.

Me levanto y lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad?

El encoje los hombros.

— Claro.

— Pero... estoy hablando de la Universidad de Sunagakure.

Es la única a la que yo puedo ir (bueno, que mis padres pueden costearme) queda unos pocos kilómetros del pueblo y no es muy grande. Recién la han abierto hace dos años y no es tan sofisticada y de prestigio como las de la ciudad, pero no cuento con más recursos. Mi hermano consiguió ir a la Universidad de Konoha gracias a una beca deportiva.

— Sí, no importa.

Y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que los sueños se hacen realidad y no puedo más que besar al amor de mi vida.

Y hacemos el amor, otra vez.

.

* * *

**Pueblo de Sunagakure**

_1 año antes._

* * *

Me encontraba desayunando con toda mi familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Gaara está de visita por las vacaciones de primavera y se irá en unos días. Aunque tampoco es como que esté muy pendiente de ello, estoy más emocionada porque Sasuke llega esta tarde y lo veré luego de casi cinco meses.

— Así que terminamos apenas ayer la mudanza.

— ¿Qué mudanza? —Pregunto interesándome en la conversación. La única mudanza de la que mi hermano había hablado era de la que él e Itachi hicieron a su departamento en la Universidad y eso fue hace casi tres años.

— ¿Cómo que cuál? ¡La de Sasuke por supuesto! ¿Es que no estás prestando atención?

— ¿Sasuke se muda? ¿A dónde?

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar muy fuerte. Un mal presentimiento, otra vez.

— De verdad, cada día me convenzo de que la incubadora te afectó —Me dice mientras me apunta con el tenedor— La mudanza de Sasuke a nuestro departamento cerca de la Universidad de Konoha.

Y, eso fue el equivalente a un carro arrollándome de golpe.

— ¿Universidad de Konoha? Debe ser un error

— Ningún error, hermanita. ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Los del equipo de Basquetbol le echaron el ojo y fácilmente pudieron darle una beca deportiva pero, por favor, todos sabemos que no la necesita.

— ¡No! Sasuke no puede ir a Konoha, él va a venir a la Universidad de Sunagakure.

Gaara soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué alguien con una familia tan rica como la de Sasuke querría venir a la Universidad de este olvidado pueblo? Le dieron un lugar desde hace 4 meses y el mes pasado presento el examen, a las dos semanas fue aceptado y ayer acaba de mudar sus cosas.

La cuchara que estaba en mi mano cae al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido. Mi padre alza la vista desde su periódico, mi madre se voltea desde la estufa y mi hermano alza una ceja, totalmente desconcertado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hija?

¡No, papá! No estoy bien. El hijo de tu mejor amigo, con quien me acuesto desde hace tres años, va a ir a estudiar lejos de mí, lejos de donde me prometió que lo haría y me siento enfadada y confundía así que no estoy bien, ¿Entiendes?

Ojalá pudiera decirle eso pero no puedo, no cuando nadie sabe de la relación entre Sasuke y yo. Él me pidió que la mantuviéramos en secreto por el factor de que solo nos vemos en vacaciones y nuestros padres quizás no comprendieran eso.

Pero en este momento, realmente me cuestiono si tiene razón.

— Eh, sí. Voy a correr, con permiso.

Y salgo de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo, antes de que se den cuenta de que estoy desesperada por llorar. Camino con rapidez y la cabeza gacha hasta que llego al parque y me recargo en un árbol. Ahogo un sollozo y mis lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis sonrosadas mejillas.

No puedo creer que Sasuke me haga esto, es imposible porque el me lo prometió y sé que me ama.

Eso es, mi hermano debe estar confundido y sé que Sasuke tiene una buena explicación para esto.

Tomo aire y elimino todo rastro de mis lágrimas.

Bien, Sakura. No saques conclusiones hasta que Sasuke no te diga nada. Me acomodo la sudadera antes de lanzarme a correr como lo llevo haciendo desde hace unos pocos años, mi cuerpo se ha moldeado gracias a ello pero prefiero seguir usando mis ropas holgadas por comodidad.

Unas horas después, ya bañada y enfundada en una sudadera ancha y unos jeans desgastados salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a la de alado, para ir a mi cita acordada con mi guapo pelinegro.

Justo cuando estoy por llegar a la pequeña reja, Itachi está saliendo con una mochila a cuestas. Los años también lo han ayudado a él (para que negarlo, tengo ojos) ya no es más aquel chico flacucho, ahora tiene el cuerpo trabajado y de muy buen ver, sus facciones se han acentuado con la madurez que tiene al igual que ese aire misterioso (Herencia Uchiha, supongo) es realmente atractivo y aunque sigue siendo alguien con un buen sentido del humor, de un tiempo para acá adquirió un toque de seriedad que nunca antes le había visto. Algo debió sucederle, supongo. Y extrañamente sospecho que algo relacionado con este olvidado pueblo. (Una chica, como no) Aunque mirándolo bien aun tiene ese deje de _Majin-Bu _que tanta risa me da.

Cuando me mira sus ojos ponen sorpresa, pero enseguida me sonríe.

— Anda, si es la florecilla de los Haruno.

Le sonrío y le saco la lengua.

— Eres un tonto, Itachi —Me sonrojo antes de preguntar lo siguiente— ¿Está Sasuke-Kun?

Él asiente con el ceño un poco fruncido. Desde hace un tiempo tengo la ligera sospecha de que Itachi sabe que pasa algo.

— Sí, en su cuarto. Mis padres han salido.

Con los míos, ¿Cree él que no lo sé? Sasuke y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

— Okidoki. Gracias.

Sonrió antes de pasar a su lado y abrir la rejilla, el comienza a caminar pero algo lo detiene y se da la vuelta.

— ¿Sakura?

Alzo la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa más.

— ¿Sí?

El titubea un poco, desde las vacaciones pasadas tenemos esta extraña tensión en el ambiente que se instala por segundos, siento que Itachi tiene algo que decirme pero siempre se acobarda al último segundo, lo que me hace querer saberlo aún más puesto que es raro, ¿Qué tendría que decirme a mi Itachi? Tampoco es como que seamos mejores amigos. (Se equivoca de Haruno, supongo)

— No, nada. Olvídalo —Dice con un suspiro y luego fuerza una sonrisa— Fue bueno verte, cuídate mucho.

Mientras veo su espalda alejarse ese "Cuídate mucho" se cuela con fuerza en mi interior, pero supongo que no hay que darle importancia. Es tan raro como mi propio hermano.

Me encojo los hombros y entro a la casa recorriendo el camino que sé muy bien de memoria. Cuando llego al cuarto de Sasuke no puedo evitar sonreír mientras abro la puerta y antes de que siguiera pueda saludar, siento los labios de mi amado sobre los míos y su lengua hundirse dentro (Muy, muy dentro).

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, mis ojos brillan ante el deseo que se reflejan en los ojos negros que me miran.

— Hola —Digo aunque más bien parece un susurro por la falta de aliento— Te extrañé, cariño.

Sasuke sonríe de lado.

— No esperaba menos, _Sakurara_.

Hago un mohín y él me besa en la punta de mi nariz. Sin esperar más tiempo, el comienza a quitarme la ropa y yo la de él. Los encuentros con Sasuke siempre son así, primero hacemos el amor y después hablamos o pasamos el tiempo con cualquier cosa. Y no es que me moleste, adoro saber que está desesperado por hacerme suya y yo por hacerlo mío.

En cuestión de segundos nuestras ropas están fuera y Sasuke recorre mi cuello dejando la marca de sus besos mientras baja más y más. Su boca se cierra en uno de mis pezones erguidos por el deseo que él me provoca mientras su otra mano aprieta mi otro seno, casi con rudeza estrujándolo como si comprobara que realmente está ahí, y claro que lo está porque siento con intensidad sus movimientos, sus apretones, siento pasión, un poco de dolor pero sobretodo deseo.

Sasuke tiene magia en su boca, porque hace maravillas succionando mi pezón. Yo acarició su cabello enredando mis dedos y apretándolo contra mí como queriendo hacerle saber que me fascina lo que hace y quiero más, aunque no es necesario porque él lo sabe (Y me da más). Su boca cambia de pezón al igual que su mano que se enfoca en estrujar el pecho que deja libre y yo gimo de placer. Cuando su boca se aparta de mi pecho casi le grito en protesta, pero él me mira, se arrodilla y me da un beso en el vientre antes de alzar la mirada y sonreír de lado ante mi cara sonrojada por el placer. Coloca sus dos manos en cada uno de mis pechos y con el pulgar empieza a acariciar mis pezones esta vez con calma y con una suavidad que me excita como si quisiera aliviar el dolor al que antes estuvieron expuestos.

— ¿Esto te gusta, Cariño?

Yo asiento y gimo cuando empieza a ejercer más fuerza en las caricias me dedica una última sonrisa antes de empezar a depositar besos en mi vientre y comienza a recorrer un camino de besos hacia abajo, cuanto más se acerca a mi centro, más gimo. Por fin, tras torturarme, me toma de las caderas y me hace sentarme en la orilla de la cama, sus manos me recorren hasta llegar a mis piernas y las abre antes de que su boca de cuele dentro. Su lengua hace maravillas en mí y yo hago mi cabeza hacia atrás (Gimiendo, gimiendo, gimiendo) el termina de torturarme y sus besos empiezan a ascender y sonríe divertido mirándome fijamente.

— Y supongo que eso también te gustó, ¿Eh?

Me besa y yo me aferro a su cuello devolviéndose con la misma intensidad. Una de sus manos vuelve a bajar e introduce un dedo dentro provocando que deje de besarlo para soltar un gemido (Es lo que más hago cuando me toca) sin avisarme, sin pedir permiso (aunque no lo necesita) introduce otro dedo y comienza a imitar los movimientos de la penetración, cada vez con más fuerza y con brusquedad cosa que me sorprende porque hasta ahora había sido muy delicado y antes de que pueda hacérselo saber, mi voz se pierde y siento que el tiempo se detiene ¿Acaba de meter un tercer dedo en mí? ¡Sasuke!

Comienza a moverlos con más fuerza. Entra, sale, entra, sale. Yo cierro los ojos por la brutalidad de la pasión y entre tantas puedo ver una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Saca los dedos y tengo uno segundos de paz mental, pero tan solo segundos (como dos o tres) porque enseguida me penetra con salvajismo. Me toma de las caderas y repite los movimientos anteriores (entra, sale, entra, sale. Rápido, muy rápido) a pesar de lo brusco que está siendo no puedo evitar sentir placer, amando que pueda sentirlo directamente (Tomo la pastilla anticonceptiva desde que tuve con él mi primera vez) araño su espalda con fuerza cuando comienzo a sentir que mi orgasmo está a punto de llegar y, cuando lo hace, siento tocar el cielo con las dos manos. Me siento liberada y, unos segundos más tarde, Sasuke también llega dándome una última pero profunda (muy profunda) estocada y derramándose dentro de mí.

Sasuke cae y respira agitadamente (también yo) y, cuando por fin recupera un poco el aliento, me mira, me sonríe y me da un profundo beso antes de levantarme.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto, cuando por fin me tiene en sus brazos.

— Hay que darse una ducha luego de hacer ejercicio, ¿No?

Rio entre sus brazos y lo sigo haciendo después de varias horas mientras seguimos en la bañera, llena de espuma y como no, sentada en su regazo con él en mi interior. Lo beso y él me besa y pese a todos estos años y las muchas veces que lo hemos hecho, nunca lo habíamos intentado en una bañera y debo decir que la sensación es fabulosa y lo es aún más cuando a tientas, entre la espuma y nuestros besos consigo tomar con mi mano su potente erección y comienzo a acariciarlo. (Arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo)

— Sa-Sakura.

Sonrió antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello y aumento el ritmo de mis caricias. En un rápido movimiento el toma mi mano separándola de su miembro y toma mis caderas penetrándome una vez más y terminando dentro de mí.

Y, una vez más, toco el cielo.

.

Envuelta en un albornoz y secándome el cabello con una pequeña toalla miro la pared mientras Sasuke busca entre sus cajones su ropa interior con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Tengo que hablar con él antes de que salgamos (como acostumbramos después de horas en la cama) a comer a la pequeña cafetería del pueblo.

Tomo valor y suspiro antes de girarme en su dirección (frente a la cama y a mi izquierda)

— Sasuke —Lo llamo y cuando mueve la cabeza, sé que me escucha— Está mañana, Gaara estaba hablando y mencionó algo sobre una mudanza tuya. Dijo una estupidez como que tú vas a estudiar en la Universidad de Konoha y es tonto, ¿No lo crees? Porque tu vas a estudiar aquí conmigo, ¿Cierto? —Se detiene de buscar en sus cajones y de repente el ambiente se pone tenso— ¿Cierto?

Los segundos se me hacen minutos antes de que se dé la vuelta y me vea con una seriedad que me hiela la sangre que, hasta ese momento, se suponía corría por mis venas.

— No. —Me dice tan bajo que pienso que ha sido una alucinación mía. Tiene que serlo pero lo siguiente que sale de sus labios comienza a romperme el corazón — Es verdad, estudiaré en Konoha.

— Es- es una broma, ¿Cierto? (Tiene que serlo, tiene que) Sasuke, no es gracioso.

Sigue sin tener expresión en su rostro más que el de una seriedad helada. Cierra el cajón que tiene detrás y camina hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cama y se cruza de brazos.

— No lo es, Sakura. Estoy hablando totalmente enserio, estudiaré en Konoha.

Me paro con rapidez y camino hasta estar frente a él, sintiendo ese horrible y desesperante nudo en mi garganta.

— ¡No me digas eso! ¡Tú me lo prometiste! —Grito y las lágrimas le siguen a ese grito— ¡No puedes retractarte ahora! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Esperaba que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que sus padres lo obligaron (o cualquier otra excusa hubiera valido, en realidad) que me ama y que me tranquilice pero no sucede. Y algo parecido a eso, tampoco. Lo que sucede a continuación me deja tan desconcertada como aterrada.

Sasuke ríe. (Carcajadas que por mucho tiempo harán eco en mi mente y mis recuerdos) ríe por un momento para luego dedicarme la mirada más fría que hasta ese momento he visto en sus ojos.

El Sasuke que amo, desaparece.

— ¿Prometerte algo? ¿Hacerte esto? ¡No me hagas reír, Sakura! ¡Por favor! Eres una estúpida si realmente pensaste que abandonaría una Universidad de prestigio por venir a refundirme a este patético pueblo solo porque tú me lo pediste.

Mis lagrimas caen con más fuerza y yo me llevo una mano a la boca, negando. (Rozando en la locura, tal vez)

— ¡No! ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡No! ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— ¿Por qué? Yo te diré por qué. —Se lleva las manos a las caderas— Porque ya estoy harto de tener que soportar tus estúpidos empalagos y porque por fin terminaré con esta farsa.

Esto no está pasando, ¿Verdad? (¡¿Verdad!?)

— Sasuke-Kun... ¿De qué farsa hablas? Tú me amas ¿Cierto? Tú...

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! No sabes cómo detesto que me hables así. —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y revuelve su cabello— Sasuke-Kun esto, Sasuke-Kun aquello. ¡Sólo cállate! Estoy harto de tu voz chillona. Y no, no te amo. De verdad que eres imbécil —Suelta una risa— ¿Yo amarte? Eso sucederá cuando el infierno se congele.

¿Has oído alguna vez cuando alguien expresa "Sentí que se me salía el alma"? Pues la mía lo está haciendo, sale de mi cuerpo y me abandona y con ello lo hacen mis fuerzas. Caigo sentada a la cama, mis ojos abiertos por el impacto de sus palabras, mi corazón cayendo a pedazos y yo, como tonta, sigo sin poder creerlo.

— Entonces... ¿Entonces porque me decías que sí cuando no lo sientes? —Lloró más y más patética me siento— ¿Por qué, Sasuke? —Y siento extraño el por primera vez no usar un sufijo.

— Tsk Si que eres una estúpida —Sonríe de lado— ¿Por qué más va a ser, Sakura? ¡Por sexo, por supuesto! —Su sonrisa se ensancha al ver mi rostro petrificado— Si, Sakura. Se-xo. ¡SEXO! Aunque uno muy bueno, tengo que admitir.

Lo miro a los ojos y quiero creer que ese brillo de inseguridad que veo en sus ojos es porque todo lo que me dice es mentira pero algo dentro de mi me dice "Sakura, no seas estúpida (más) es cierto" incluso quiero creer que eso que veo en su mirada es miedo y, que por unos segundos, incluso puedo ver remordimiento y un dolor profundo.

Pero sé que todo es imaginación mía.

— No, Sasuke... tú eres mi mejor amigo, sé que no me puedes haber hecho esto —Niego con la cabeza— No por tantos años, te conozco. Nuestro noviazgo es real, lo sé.

Su risa, tan malvada y llena de satisfacción me aterra.

— ¡Noviazgo! —Ríe más e incluso se seca la las lagrimas que le provocaron— Mi pequeña y tontita Sakura Haruno —Deja de reír abruptamente y me toma del mentón con tanta fuerza que suelto un quejido— Realmente eres toda una pueblerina ¿Cierto? Tan ingenua, patética y fantasiosa. Nunca te pedí ser mi novia, ¿Cierto? —Al decir la palabra novia sus ojos se oscurecen más— No estás ni siquiera cerca de ello, tú eres solamente mi distracción de vacaciones, mi amante ocasional, mi fuente de diversión en este estúpido pueblo.

— Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera...

Tan solo pensar en aquellas palabras que podrían describir la forma en que me ha tratado (Y, estúpidamente, me he dejado tratar), me horroriza y no puedo ni pronunciarlas ni tampoco estoy segura de quererlas oír.

Pero es Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora sé que él puede hacer tus peores pesadillas reales.

Él las dice.

— ¿Una prostituta? —La forma tan calmada y sin tapujos con que la menciona, me escandaliza— Ciertamente, aunque una muy barata. Más que las de la ciudad, por supuesto. —Ríe ante mi expresión de horror— ¡Oh, mi inocente pueblerina! Prostituta, puta, dama de compañía, chica fácil... ¿Quieres oír más?

Me pongo de pie dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero el detiene mi mano y aprieta mi muñeca.

— Su-suéltame.

— Nunca te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, Sakura. O no respondo.

— Sasuke... —Más que un susurro es una súplica desesperada— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

— Podría explicarte muchas razones del porque, pero no tengo tiempo ni paciencia —Empezaba a odiar su sonrisa, por primera vez— Así que te lo diré de una manera simple que hasta tú puedas entenderlo: Digamos que estaba aburrido y tú estabas frente a mí.

Por fin me suelta y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama ocultando mi cara entre mis manos, llorando como no.

— ¡Eso es horrible! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sasuke, yo te amaba! —Alzo mi rostro y ni mis lágrimas parecen derribar su sonrisa— Y creía... entre tus besos y la forma en que me hacías el amor... creía que tú me amabas.

— ¿Amarte? ¡Ja! Ya te dije que eso es imposible. No te amo ni a ti ni a nadie. —Cruza los brazos— El amor es solo una estúpida palabra para justificar las acciones sin sentido que comete la gente. Sobretodo ustedes las mujeres —Toma de nuevo mi barbilla con fuerza y se acerca a mi rostro— Realmente creen que con decir "Te amo" y con sus patéticas lágrimas de cocodrilo nos van a tener comiendo de su mano ¿Cierto? —Me suelta con fuerza y se endereza— Hmp. No soy estúpido.

— No puedo creerlo. ¡No! —Me tomo la cabeza con mis manos y suelto un quejido— ¡Tú puedes amarme, lo sé!

Sasuke suelta un grito de desesperación.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan rara y estúpida!? —Me toma de los hombros y me sacude— ¡No puedo amarte! ¡Ni hoy ni nunca, no seas tonta! Aunque...ya sabes que puedo darte otra cosa...

Mis lágrimas van al aire cuando siento como me toma con fuerza y me pone boca abajo sobre la cama, cuando sus manos comienzan a subir mi albornoz, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

(No, por amor no. Pánico)

— Sa-Sasuke, ¿Qu-qué haces? —Sus manos se acercan a mis nalgas y yo quiero huir— ¡No, Sasuke! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡DÉJAME!

Por más que intente forcejar y huir, es imposible. No solo porque él es más fuerte y alto que yo si no porque con una mano a aprisionado las mías y mi cuerpo ha decidido quedarse sin fuerzas. Cuando quiero creer que nada más puede suceder, sucede. Sasuke introduce un dedo en mí como si realmente lo disfrutara (Yo no. En absoluto) y el pánico comienza a circular hasta la más escondida punta de mi cuerpo. Nunca, en todo este tiempo, lo habíamos hecho de esta forma. Porqué a mi me daba miedo y yo creía que a él no le interesaba (Pero sí.)

— ¡No te quejes, yo se que lo quieres tanto como yo!

Mis lágrimas intentan ser anestesia, pero nada podría parar el horrible sentimiento que llevo dentro. Nunca piensas que algo como esto puede pasarte a ti, no cuando se supone tienes a alguien que te ama y te protege. Pero sí puede pasarte, sobre todo cuando esa persona se puede convertir en alguien totalmente distinto en unos segundos.

Piensas siempre que nunca podrías odiar a esa persona que tanto amas, pero sí puedes.

Yo comienzo a hacerlo cuando siento como Sasuke me penetra. No, no hay dulzura, ni delicadeza, ni amor (Mucho menos eso) Me penetra con fuerza y salvajismo, como si quiera que con ese dolor yo entendiera sus palabras, que entren en mí como lo hace él en mi cuerpo.

Si tan solo él supiera que ya han entrado, que han sido tatuadas en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Mientras él se entretiene en el movimiento de su penetración (Adentro, afuera. Fuerte, más fuerte) mis ojos se apagan, la poca vida que tenían han huido y mi mente flota en el espacio (en cualquier lugar, menos en mi cuerpo) por mi cabeza pasan un sinfín de cosas ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Bueno, quizás si lo hice pero yo quería creer que todo seguía igual, que ese era mi Sasuke (Él Sasuke que conocí a los ocho años) y no una persona desconocida sin sentimientos.

¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Incluso recuerdo sus palabras ¿Por qué cree que no puede amar a alguien? Y es entonces que me doy cuenta que alguien debió de lastimarlo, de hacerle creer que el amor no existe (tal como él está haciendo conmigo) alguien en ese mundo nuevo suyo de dinero y excentricidades. Seguramente eso ha pasado, está lastimado, está enfadado con el mundo y se está desquitando. Quiere hacer pagar a quien le hizo daño, y por alguna razón me está haciendo pagar a mí en su lugar.

Estoy casi segura de que eso es lo que pasa, pero poco me importa.

Poco me importa sentir lástima por él, poco me importa si está herido, si sufre, si le duele. Ya poco me importa lo que le haya sucedido o le suceda.

Sasuke ha acabado con una parte de mí, con mi ternura, mi tranquilidad, mi preocupación, mi dulzura. Ha acabado, en segundos, con el amor que me tardó años conservar por él.

Cuando al fin está seguro de que se ha satisfecho (Y que me ha dado una lección) sale de mí y yo me quedo en la cama aún boca abajo, sin sentir ni hacer nada mientras noto como él se viste detrás, a unos metros míos.

Toma algo, sus llaves supongo por el ruido. Se acerca a la puerta y la abre no sin antes hablar. (La cereza del pastel)

— Vístete. Cuando vuelva espero no encontrarte aquí —Me dice, con la voz más fría que nunca pero con un ligero temblor en ella— Ah, y por cierto, yo nunca te hice el amor fue solo sexo. Hasta luego, Sakura.

Apenas noto que ha salido de la habitación, me deslizo hasta el suelo quedando apoyada en la cama y lloro. Lloro con fuerza y también grito, aporreo el piso y me inclino hacia adelante aumentando mi llanto y mis gritos de frustración, de odio, de desesperación quizás e incluso de pena por mí por ser tan estúpida e ingenua.

Pero algo si se.

Estas lágrimas son las últimas que derramaré por él. (Así que lloro con más fuerza) Es lo último, la última muestra de que él me afecta, de sentir algo por él... La Sakura que todos conocen, la estúpida y pueblerina Sakura no existe más ni ahora ni nunca.

Esa Sakura ha muerto...

Ha muerto a manos de un bastardo sin corazón conocido como Sasuke Uchiha.

.

* * *

**Universidad de Konoha**

_Tiempo actual_

* * *

Bien. Aquí estoy.

El momento por el cual he luchado incansablemente todo el año se encuentra reducido a seis míseras hojas de papel pegadas sobre éste triste mural y a menos de diez metros, justo frente a mí. Los cientos de jóvenes que pelean como animales batallando por conseguir un trozo de carne (que en realidad no es carne ni tampoco animales, solo simples humanos buscando su nombre en alguna de las listas) poco me importan, es más, si esto fuera una película podríamos decir que los miro sin verlos y son más como sombras moviéndose exageradamente lento tipo matrix.

Solo somos esas listas y yo.

Antes de dar tan siquiera un paso mi cerebro me recuerda el porqué estoy aquí, el porqué mi nombre TIENE que estar ahí. Aprieto los puños más por coraje que por darme valor.

Como todo resultado de toda decepción amorosa y, como si yo no pudiera estar más hundida en éste patético cliché, la fuente de mi desgracia y el objetivo de mi venganza bien fundamentada tiene nombre y, cómo no, para terminar de hacerme sentir más miserable, un increíble y sensual trasero.

¿Qué cual es el nombre de éste maldito ser humano?

Uchiha-mírame-pero-no-me-toques- Sasuke.

Ok, en realidad solo Uchiha Sasuke.

¡Bah! En estos momentos, tan solo recordar lo estúpidamente enamorada que estuve, me produce cosas que definen perfectamente lo que ahora siento por él, por ejemplo, ganas de vomitar.

Me encamino al mural aprovechando que se empieza a despejar de gente (Unas lloran, otras ríen y festejan) me enfoco en la "H" y empiezo a recorrer con mi dedo en busca de mi nombre.

Luego de que Sasuke me dejara en su habitación, llorando como la criatura patética que fui, sufrí una transformación radical. Supongo que eso sucede cuando te arrancan el corazón, te humillan y te dejan como si tu vida no valiera más que unos cuantos yenes. Sí en mi corazón aún queda alguna pizca de amor por él, está muy escondida, por qué no la siento.

No volvió al pueblo. (¿Para qué?)

Ha sido un año desde eso, 365 días en el que tachaba cada uno de ellos esperando por que este día llegara y al fin esta aquí. Desde el primer segundo en el que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir aquella horrible tarde, mi cerebro comenzó a maquinar lo que sería mi nueva vida; Mis ropas holgadas fueron remplazadas por ropa ajustada y colorida, mis sonrisas amables ahora solo están reservadas para mi familia, pienso calculadamente antes de actuar, levanto mi cabeza con orgullo antes de ser pisoteada incluso me olvidé de sueños imposibles y empecé a conocer y relacionarme con la gente adecuada para mis propósitos.

La universidad de Sunagakure fue olvidada y enterrada, entré al equipo de basquetbol femenil y me hice capitana del de atletismo. Me abrí posibilidades a un mejor futuro y a una mejor venganza, estudié hasta que la última neurona en mi cerebro dio el último suspiro y batallé con muchas cosas con un solo objetivo en mente: Devolverle a Sasuke todas y cada una de las humillaciones que me hizo, vengarme por todos esos años robados de mi vida.

Ahora todo se reduce a algo tan simple como encontrar mi nombre en esta lista. La cosa es tan clara como simple.

Si mi nombre no está escrito aquí, todo habrá sido en vano y me quedará claro que en este mundo los bastardos como Sasuke siempre se salen con la suya y no existe justicia para mí y mi humillada alma.

Pero...

Sí mi nombre está escrito aquí, todo habrá valido la pena y yo me aseguraré de que Sasuke maldiga el día en que sus padres tuvieron la estúpida idea de concebirlo y con ello le haré desear nunca haber nacido, haré sus días un tormento y un placer para mí, le demostraré que yo también se jugar a su juego y sé cómo ganarlo. Le haré tragarse todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo aquel día y pagará con sangre todas y cada una de las lágrimas que derramé por él. Haré pagar cada segundo de su vida a ese bastardo sin sentimientos.

Sigo recorriendo la lista sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo y cuando por fin llego hasta los apellidos que siguen con una U a esa bendita H, no puedo evitar que mi corazón comience a palpitar con fuerza, que un toque de excitación viaje por cada punto nervioso de mi cuerpo y sienta fuegos artificiales sobre mi cabeza.

Y, cómo no, tampoco puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción recorra mi rostro.

Estoy a punto de congelar el infierno para él.

Sasuke Uchiha deseará **nunca** haberme conocido.

* * *

.

"_Sus ojos decían para siempre ese día hasta que ese día... llegó"_

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor, apóyenme en esta nueva historia. Que, por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo narrando en primera persona. ¿Que tal a quedado? ¿Creen que debo seguir con ésta narración o cambiar a tercera persona?

Nos vemos el próximo sábado con el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Padre por Acuerdo.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en Facebook: **/MissHotnuts**

.

Un review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.


	2. Round Uno

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama de esta historia es propiedad de mi anormal mente.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

**.**

"_Piensa antes de hablar, por tus palabras pueden ser un arma mortal"_

_._

* * *

**.**

**Sakura.**

— Gracias.

Le pago al conductor del taxi y le sonrío con ésta estúpida sonrisa que no ha querido (y que tampoco espero que lo haga) abandonar mi rostro desde que leí mi nombre en aquel papel de aquel mural.

Mientras el taxi se aleja a la distancia, tomo mis dos maletas por el asa (Dios bendiga al creador de las rueditas) y suspiro al ver el gran y elegante edificio que se alza frente a mis ojos. No por nada es una de las zonas más adineradas de la ciudad de Konoha. No debería pero toda esta demostración de riqueza y poder me da asco y me pregunto cuantos Sasuke Uchiha vivirán en este lugar porque, tengo que confesar, que desde hace un año he decidido que todos los bastardos ricos, guapos y sensuales que solamente ven a las mujeres como un bonito adorno en su cama han de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha, como mínimo.

Y, es raro, debería de provocarme urticaria tan solo el pensar su nombre pero no sucede, creo que al mencionarlo una y otra vez es mi forma de recordarme porque estoy haciendo esto, porque estoy aquí y porque le demostraré a todo el mundo (Incluyendo al bastardo de Sasuke, por supuesto) que soy más que una pueblerina y que, en definitiva, no soy una estupida de la cual puedan aprovecharse y tirar a la basura como si nada.

Entro al elevador sin importarme la mirada de toda esa gente de dinero. ¿Es que acaso nunca han visto a un ser humano? La nueva Sakura detesta eso. La gente que te mira por más de un minuto como si fueras un maldito extra-terrestre (muy posiblemente pariente lejano de E.T) que no tiene el derecho a pisar la tierra (incluso ellos han de tener su constitución, supongo). Esa gente que se cree superior a ti como si tú no tuvieras un cerebro al igual que ellos.

Marco el último número y me recargo en la pared esperando llegar a mi destino. Cuando llegamos al piso número 4 sube un joven de cabello pelirrojo con lentes de sol y una pequeña maleta de viaje en la mano, se recarga del lado opuesto al mío después de marcar un piso y tras unos segundos puedo notar como me mira, de tal forma que me siento violada con la mirada. Cabe señalar que desde que la nueva Sakura nació mi ropa también sufrió una reforma, las ropas holgadas fueron olvidadas y las ropas que favorecen mi cuerpo ejercitado (curvas cortesía de las clases de atletismo y básquetbol) ahora mismo llevo puesto un jeans ajustado y una blusa amarrada al cuello y ceñida de color rojo, mi cabello ahora corto se complementa con mis lentes de sol sobre mi cabeza, tampoco es como que me tenga que vestir como una cualquiera para poder lograr lo que me propongo.

El pelirrojo sigue mirándome y, pese a que los pelirrojos me caen bien (Mi hermano lo es, vaya), ahora mismo quisiera pegarle un puñetazo del que ni su madre podrá curarlo. ¿Es que los hombres siempre tienen que mirarte tan fijamente? Noticia de última hora: ¡No somos unos malditos pedazos de carne!

— ¿Se te perdió una igualita a mí o simplemente tienes la costumbre de mirar a todas las mujeres tan pervertidamente?

El se sorprende pero luego sonríe de lado y se alza los lentes. Sus ojos son de un extraño y oscuro color rojizo casi negros.

— Mi error —Dice y me guiña el ojo— Pero no puedes culparme por querer apreciar la belleza que me rodea.

Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos.

— Tu madre no tomó ácido fólico ¿Cierto?

El comienza a reír y entonces pienso que muy probablemente Mikoto tampoco lo hizo.

— Eres la primera mujer que me contesta de esa forma un cumplido.

— ¿Era un cumplido? —Sonrío con burla— Perdón, lo confundí con un nauseabundo intento de ligar conmigo.

Se lleva la mano al pecho y pone expresión dolorosa.

— Haz herido mi orgullo, _dolcezza_

Lo miro de pies a cabeza intentando buscar lo italiano en él, pero en seguida pienso que no es de mi importancia, bien podría haber aprendido aquella palabra del traductor de Google como otro vano intento de ligar con alguna chica para tener una noche de aventura.

— Ese no es mi nombre y, puedo asegurarte, que tampoco es mi apodo.

— Perfecto. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

— Uno que, en definitiva, no se me apetece darte.

Él vuelve a reír.

— Me gustas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ello?

En menos de un segundo ya está a un lado mío y pone una de sus manos contra la pared, acorralándome en el proceso. En otro tiempo aquello me hubiera puesto nerviosa e incluso me hubiera hecho comenzar un sin fin de historias de cuentos de hadas en mi cabeza pero, sí algo le agradeceré al bastardo de Uchiha, es que me haya enseñado que la vida no es cuento, que no hay finales felices con un Príncipe apuesto y que, en realidad, la vida es una maldita perra.

— Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo.

Antes de que su mano de bastardo conquistador (Cielos, nunca había usado tanto la palabra bastardo en mi corta vida) logre llegar hasta uno de los mechones de mi rosado cabello mi rodilla izquierda sube y la impacto con todas mis fuerzas en aquel lugar que, seguramente, ya no le funcionará más para tener hijos.

Su cara es de total dolor y se encoje mientras suelta algunos insultos en italiano y japonés yo aprovecho para salir de enfrente de él y justamente en ese momento el elevador se detiene y sus puertas se abren indicando que hemos llegado al ultimo piso (creo que, al fin, mi karma a decidido hacer las pases conmigo)

Agradezco mentalmente a Naruto por obligarme a entrar con él a clases de defensa personal y le sonrío al pelirrojo.

— Cielos, me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero no soy compatible con hombres de una sola neurona.

Salgo del elevador y me despido de la mano mientras veo como las puertas se cierran y el pelirrojo sigue inclinado con su mueca de dolor. Cuando al fin se han cerrado me doy la media vuelta y me encamino hasta la puerta del penthouse, suspiro antes de tocar al timbre y pongo mi mejor sonrisa cuando la puerta se abre.

Adoro ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de esta chica.

— ¿Sa-Saku?

— Hola, Ruri.

Ruri Tsukihime Haruno es una preciosa chica de cabello pelinegro largo hasta la media espalda (tal y como yo solía llevarlo) con un fleco sobre sus cejas, sus ojos son verdes pero de un tono más oscuro al mío, su piel es clara y tiene un cuerpo bonito y, por supuesto, nunca sufrió de ser una chica plana como yo.

Es de las pocas mujeres que no me han dado la espalda, que siempre esta ahí para mí a pesar de la distancia, aunque claro, está también el detalle de que su madre es la hermana menor de mi padre.

— Vaya —Dice mientras intenta recuperarse de la impresión— Cuando dijiste que te harías un cambio pensé en un simple corte de cabello pero ¡esto! Te has superado.

Suelto una divertida risa mientras nos envolvemos en un fraternal abrazo y, cuando nos separamos, mi prima de da una última escaneada de pies a cabeza antes de tomar mi equipaje y hacerme pasar a su bonito y elegante departamento.

— Muy modesto tu hogar.

Ella suelta un bufido antes de acercarse al precioso mini-bar y comenzar a preparar unas bebidas. Me siento en una de las sillas altas frente a ella y cruzo mis brazos sobre la barra.

— Si por mí fuera estaría viviendo en una modesta y tranquila vecindad antes que en ésta fría torre.

Arruga la nariz como suele hacerlo cuando algo le molesta.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?

— ¡Já! Como sí Mitsuki fuera a permitirlo. Antes le da un infarto a escuchar a su precioso círculo de amigos murmurar que su rebelde hija ha decidido vivir como un mortal entre los plebeyos.

Por si quieres saberlo Mitsuki es el nombre de la madre de Ruri. ¿Has oído hablar de las relaciones madre e hija modernas? Pues este es un caos muy particular. Mi tía se casó con el padre de Ruri cuando tenía 18 años y a los pocos meses de la boda nació ella (Sí, exactamente aquello que estás pensando) por lo que es una madre relativamente joven. Tiene 37 años y mi prima tan solo 19 (Sí, un año más que yo) lo que supongo provoca que más que una madre, tía Mitsuki parezca una amiga o una hermana.

— ¿Sigue asistiendo al club?

Ruri sirve un líquido rosa en dos copas martineras y les coloca una cereza a cada una.

— Claro. Al club, al gimnasio, a los antros de moda, la estética, los centros comerciales. Nada ha cambiado y, como puedes notar, sigue viviendo en su pequeño castillo —Se lleva una copa a sus labios y da un pequeño sorbo antes de continuar— Todo sin mover un solo dedo aunque, claro, después del dineral que le sacó a mi padre en la demanda de divorcio no tiene por qué.

Tal parece ser que mi familia ha sido marcada con alguna retorcida y fatal maldición en las relaciones y todo lo referente al amor. Así como mis padres tuvieron un momento de crisis, los de Ruri tuvieron la suya en su momento pero, con la diferencia, de que ellos no pudieron salir del bache y se divorciaron hace casi diez años. Un divorcio desastre, si quieres saberlo. El padre de Ruri es de una familia adinerada y él mismo es un hombre de negocios exitoso y, bueno, Mitsuki Haruno siempre ha sido algo apasionada al dinero (Ovejas negras en la familia, como no)

— ¿Segura que a tía Mitsuki dejará que me quede?

— ¡Por supuesto! Además, se la pasa fuera casi todo el día. Ya sabes, tiene alguien con quien pasar el rato.

— ¿Un novio?

— Sí, bueno. Realmente no lo sé, salen con frecuencia y así pero no sé quién es ni que hace. Me pasó casi todo el día en la Universidad y tampoco es como que me apasione meterme en su vida. —Encoge los hombros y se apoya en la barra— Quizás ni siquiera sea algo serio. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y mi modosita madre. ¿Qué es lo que te traes en manos? No es que no me alegre que estudies en Konoha, yo sabía que podías lograrlo pero, ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de planes?

Suspiro y tomo un trago de la bebida. El alcohol quema ligeramente mi garganta y me da el valor de recordar todo una vez más y de la forma más clara.

No dudo, se lo cuento todo.

* * *

**Ruri.**

Mientras Sakura me cuenta todo lo que la ha traído aquí, mi instinto de asesina crece en mi interior. No puedo concebir que alguien le haya hecho todo lo que me está contando. A pesar de que hemos estado separadas por la distancia siempre hemos sido muy unidas desde pequeñas, casi como unas hermanas. Cuando la fui a visitar el verano pasado a Suna aún conservaba su cabello largo pero era notable que algo había cambiado en ella. Siempre había sido una chica amable, inocente, risueña y algo torpe inconscientemente pero ahora es más seria, segura de sí misma, decidida y tiene en su mirada ese deje de dureza que yo no le conocía pero, supongo, que ahora puedo justificar todo eso con lo que me cuenta.

— Igual que un trapo viejo. Me usó y luego me tiró —Sonríe irónicamente y se lleva la copa a sus labios.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese idiota?

— Su alteza real Sasuke Uchiha.

En cuanto menciona ese nombre yo siento algo removerse en mi interior.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha?

Sakura alza una ceja mientras me mira fijamente.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Suspiró y jalo una silla de detrás de la barra para sentarme y vuelvo a apoyar mis brazos en la barra.

— No podría decir que soy su amiga pero cualquiera sabe quiénes son los Uchiha. Son como los nuevos Beverly de Konoha. El hijo mayor está en mi facultad aunque en otra carrera pero aún así no lo conozco personalmente. Y Sasuke... tampoco puedo decir que es mi amigo, es un conocido y hasta ahí. No soporto tu carácter de príncipe desterrado.

Sakura ríe pero de una manera un tanto fría y es entonces que me doy cuenta que realmente le han hecho daño. ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden simplemente amarte como seres humanos normales? Es como si al momento de nacer a nosotros nos programaran con corazones, cuentos de hadas, romanticismo y mucho chocolate mientras a ellos les insertan solamente sexo, sexo, sexo, fútbol y, ah sí, sexo.

Realmente comienzo a creer que eso de enamorarse apesta. Mi último novio lo tuve durante la preparatoria y estábamos bien (aunque ahora ya no se que es estar bien) hasta que un día llego con esa cara de seriedad que los hombres intentan poner pero que a mí me suena más como que están dolorosamente estreñidos y me dijo alguna clase de pretexto súper usado que en lenguaje sarcástico y estúpido fue algo como que "Su pequeño aparato reproductor le dijo que siempre no"

Yo que veía a Mikoto Uchiha como una madre de mano dura bajo esa fachada de tierna dama de sociedad pero realmente ahora la veo como una pobre mujer que tuvo la mala fortuna de tener un hijo con características de perro. Del mayo no hablo porque no lo conozco y quiero darle el beneficio de la duda pero conociendo a los genes que son tan perros no me extrañaría que el mayor fuera una versión madura del bastardo que es su hermanito.

¿Cómo fue capaz de humillar a Sakura? Solo faltaba que el colocara un letrero con las palabras "Yo me he cogido a esta chica" y la expusiera delante de medio Japón, aunque no me extrañaría que ya hubiera hecho algo similar a...

Oh, mierda.

Me acaba de llegar un recuerdo en especifico que espero realmente no sea verdad.

Miro a Sakura con temor pero decidiendo dejar de un lado los rodeos e ir directo al punto.

— Saku... ¿De casualidad eras tú la chica que llevó el Uchiha a la fiesta de Neji?

Ella se sorprende y aprieta los labios como si no quisiera recordar aquel momento en específico y, sinceramente, no la culpo por ello.

— ¿E-estabas ahí?

Porque, honestamente, yo tampoco quisiera recordarlo.

— Si, era el cumpleaños de Neji, en ese entonces era mi deber estar ahí... Pero eso no importa -Golpeo la barra tratando de liberar mi frustración- ¡sabia que eras tú!

Si antes sentia ganas de golpear a Sasuke Uchiha, ahora mismo quisiera poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y, mientras el aire comienza a faltarle, enumerarle las miles de razones por las que los de su especie deberían hincarse y besarnos los malditos pies.

Recuerdo el día de esa fiesta como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace un año, era el cumpleaños de Neji y, como mejor amiga suya (Bueno, cuando solía serlo) tenía que estar presente. Dos vasos de Vodka con refresco y una piña colada comenzaban a mezclarse en mi estómago cuando regresaba del cuarto de baño junto con Temari y Matsuri y nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa de las bebidas donde habíamos dejado a Ten-Ten con nuestros vasos.

Al tiempo que llegábamos una chica en pantalones y sudadera se alejaba a grandes pasos haciendo imposible verle la cara pero ese cabello rosado me era muy familiar.

— ¿Quién es esa? —Preguntó Matsuri—No la había visto.

Ten-Ten hizo una mueca y tragó un sorbo de su vaso antes de contestar.

— la nueva de Sasuke Uchiha.

Con decir "nueva" traducido a nuestro lenguaje quería decir la chica que, por el momento (y hasta que el quisiera) le calentaba la cama. Ya había escuchado de la fama del Uchiha por algunas compañeras de facultad y rumores de los alrededores.

Sasuke Uchiha es un bastardo, un rompecorazones y un narcisista por pasatiempo.

Eso me hace pensar que aquel chico con el que compartí salón en el examen de admisión y que me prestó una goma era en realidad otra persona y este Sasuke es algo así como su gemelo malvado.

Me quedé mirando a aquella chica mientras desaparecía en la multitud y pude estar casi 90% segura de que, si no fuera porque lo creía imposible, aquella desafortunada chica era mi prima Sakura.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Ruri?

Yo miré a Temari y negué.

— No. Solo creí ver a alguien conocido. —Tomé un trago y decidí dejarme de estupidas suposiciones— ¿Ya saben del chisme de la facultad de humanidades...?

— Si lo era —me dice Sakura regresándome al presente— Aunque no era difícil saberlo, era la única que desentonaba en aquel lugar. ¿Sabes? A veces me quedo mirando la nada y me pregunto como es que pude ser tan estúpida. Que alguien sea tu mejor amigo no quiere decir que no te usará y te hará daño.

Sirvo más bebida en nuestras copas y me doy cuenta que muy probablemente terminaremos bien borrachas al final del día y sacando los discos corta-venas del fondo de mis estantes.

— Dímelo a mí. Los mejores amigos son toda una banda de pinches hipócritas.

Sakura me mira como si le hubiera dicho que he decidido prostituirme y es que, el que yo diga alguna grosería solo puede significar tres cosas: A) estoy realmente enojada B) estoy hasta la cima de borracha o C) todas las anteriores.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

— Digamos que comprendo lo que te sucedió con el Uchiha. El mismo día de la fiesta, me ocurrió algo similar.

Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida y se incorpora ligeramente.

— ¿Te...?

— Por dios ¡no! —Contestó al comprender su pregunta— No fue tan cruel como ese bastardo pero de alguna u otra manera Neji fue tan poco hombre como él.

— ¿Neji?

— Si. Supongo que lo conociste. Era mi mejor amigo pero de un momento a otro empezó a celarme, a controlarme a estar todo el tiempo sobre mí como si fuera mi novio.

— ¿Le gustabas?

— Eso mismo creí pero me lo negó. Fue el mismo día de la fiesta...

Y mi mente volvió a invocar esos recuerdos, poco después de platicar con las chicas me dirigí a la cocina por botanas. Había ido a esa casa desde pequeña por lo que la conocía como la palma de mi mano, ahí me encontré con Kanna una de las perras más famosas de la universidad aunque claro, ella no lo sabía, vivía en su mundo de caramelos en el que Pi es el nombre de una nota musical y tener sexo un deporte olímpico (toda una campeona). Estaba arrinconada contra el estante y tenía una cara de frustración peor que la mía en época de examen.

Agarre una bolsa de papas de uno de los estantes y un bowl del trastero.

— ¿Sabes quién es la pequeña perra que vino con Sasuke?

Pero sí hola.

— Eh, no. Realmente no me interesa.

Hizo sonar su tacón contra la hermosa madera del piso.

— Estaba tan bien besándome con él y ya sabes, teniendo un bueeen momento —No, no lo sé ¿No escuchó que no me interesa?— Pero esa maldita mosquita muerta nos vio y salió corriendo como virgen engañada, Sasuke fue detrás de ella. Seguramente ahora mismo le está endulzando el oído, estúpida pueblerina.

— Ah.

— Ni siquiera es de nuestro nivel—Dijo como si ella fuera la hija de un rey y no de un abogado de dudosa ética— escuché que vive en un pueblo y Sasuke solo la trajo para presumir delante de todos.

Eso ya fue el colmó de mi paciencia. Sin decir ni una palabra (Y tampoco es como que quisiera decirla) salí de ahí en busca de Neji. Lo encontré hablando con Sai, Kiba y Suigetsu, estaba punto de empinarse su cerveza cuando lo tomé del codo.

— Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

Frunció el ceño y Kiba silbó.

— Y te da ordenes incluso en tu cumpleaños, hermano.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y apreté los labios.

— Métete en tus malditos asuntos, Inozuka.

Kiba alzó las cejas y elevó las manos.

- Hey, Ri-chan, era broma.

Kiba no es precisamente mi amigo más allegado pero es buen amigo de Neji por lo que frecuentamos el mismo sitio. No es mala persona pero es de esos amigos que son graciosos pero muchas veces sus comentarios son tan inoportunos que te dan gana de pegarles un puñetazo y coserles la boca.

Lo ignoré y miré a Neji con seriedad.

— De acuerdo, vamos...

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Kanna intentó coquetear con Neji pero sus intentos se vieron obstruidos por la dura mirada que le dio no tardó ni cinco segundos en salir con sus aires de frustrada. Neji dejó su cerveza en la basura y se acercó al refri del que sacó una lata de sangría, la abrió y se recargó.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien? Debes saber perfectamente que sucede —Me crucé de brazos— Sabes que respeto tu derecho de elegir a quién quieras como amigo pero también sabes que detesto que seas parte de las estupideces que hacen.

— ¿De que me estas hablando?

— De Sasuke Uchiha y la tonta escenita que hizo esta noche.

— No se de que hablas.

— Si, Neji, lo sabes perfectamente. Habló de él y esa pobre chica que trajo esta noche a presumirla ante ustedes como si fuera un perrito que acababa de adiestrar.

— Ah, hablas de la pueblerina —Se encogió de hombros— la vida privada de Sasuke no es de mi incumbencia.

— Pues debería cuando sucede en tu propia casa. Sabes lo que pienso respecto a ello.

— No es mi problema, ya te lo dije. Deja de ser defensora de los desvalidos, Ruri.

Iba a contestarle cuando mi celular sonó y sonreí al leer un mensaje de mi padre.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó y yo alcé la mirada para notar que tenia el ceño fruncido.

— Eso no te importa.

Aporreó su lata y se acercó a mi tomándome del brazo con brutalidad.

— Dímelo.

Use la fuerza que tenía y me safé de su agarre retrocediendo unos pasos.

— ¡¿Que carajo te sucede?!

El pareció darse cuenta porque me soltó y se revolvió el cabello, frustrado.

— lo siento.

— Estás mal, Neji —Dije, sobandome el brazo— ¿Que te sucede? Últimamente estás extraño, me gritas, me celas e incluso esta actitud de me vale una mierda el mundo... Nos conocemos desde niños y tú no eres así.

— No sé.

Suspiré.

— Te preguntaré algo y espero me respondas con sinceridad. Neji, ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

El se sorprendió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Entonces que te sucede? —Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y fue como si hubiera sido la señal para despertar ese lado bipolar de Neji que no conocía.

— Vaya, estás muy solicitada.

— Me esta cansando esta actitud tuya, Neji. Si algo sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— lo haré si me dices quien tanto te mensajes.

Lo empujé realmente (muy) enojada.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! No necesito a alguien que vigile lo que hago.

— ¡Y quizás yo no necesite a una zorra como amiga!

Mi mundo se paralizo. Nunca (Nunca. Nunca. Nunca ¡jamás!) Neji me había ofendido de esa manera quizás nos hubiéramos dicho una que otra palabra pero en son de broma y yo sabía que en esos momentos no lo decía por quererme hacer reír.

— No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

— ¿ahora eres también sorda? ¡Vaya!

— Bien. Si es lo quieres. —Saqué un disco envuelto en papel azul y con moño y se lo arrojé. El la atrapó— Feliz cumpleaños, Neji. Yo tampoco necesito esto. ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

Y con un sonoro golpe de la puerta salí dando zancadas grandes sin mirar atrás y sin importarme que el gritara mi nombre. Nunca me siguió, ni siquiera cuando ya estaba cruzando la acera y mantuve la estupida esperanza de que iría tras de mi a tratar de disculparse. Nunca llamó, ni publico en mi muro, ni siquiera por Chat y en la universidad ni siquiera fui digna de una mirada.

80 likes (todos de mujeres) a mi publicación de "_Cuando creía que eras diferente, me demostraste que el 99% de los pinches hombres son iguales. ¿Por qué los de tu tipo no desaparecieron en el Bigbang?"_ Y 105 comentarios después fue oficial que, Neji Hyuuga fue despedido del puesto de mejor amigo y de un lugar en mi vida.

De vuelta al presente (otra vez) y después de haberle contado a Sakura (claro, omitiendo algunos detalles) me doy cuenta que el alcohol ya hizo efecto en nosotras y que odio a los hombres.

— ¿Realmente todos son unos desgraciados? Daría un millón de dólares por ver a tan solo un hombre honesto y que no piense que la mujeres somos solo un bonito adorno. Claro, si tuviera el dinero y si ese hombre existiera y no fuera gay.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Quizás haya alguno por ahí. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque este cambio y esta nueva actitud tuya me dice que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados.

Suelta una risita divertida y maliciosa y yo decido que es momento de apartar el jarrón con el preparado.

— ¡Por supuesto que haré algo! lograré que Sasuke deseé haberse extinto con sus hermanos los cavernícolas.

—Oh, Saku. No me digas que te volverás de esas zorras de barrio y tendrás sexo con quien sea y toda tu sudarás sexo para demostrarle algo a ese bastardo.

— ¡No! Ni loca, pese a todo a un me queda dignidad, ¿sabes? —Toma aire antes de seguir— Sasuke me usó, me hizo creer algo que no era y me enamoró como tonta para luego tirarme cual bolsa a la basura. Yo le enseñare lo que se siente, Sasuke Uchiha será quien se enamore esta vez y luego lo tiraré a el a la basura, le haré sentir lo que yo sentí. Escúchame bien, Ruri, y recuerda este momento. Cuando Sasuke Uchiha este de rodillas suplicándome estupidamente enamorado y cuando sufra aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que sentí, ese día por fin seré libre.

Comprendo perfectamente el dolor y las ganas que Sakura tiene de vengarse y más que venganza siento que es poner las cosas en un igual. Ya es hora de que ellos entiendan que no solamente nosotras sufrimos por amor.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto ligeramente.

— Cuenta conmigo en lo que necesites —Sonrío— ese bastardo no sabrá por donde le llegó.

Y, pese a que digo esto, dentro de mí esa estúpida voz de mi conciencia profetiza comienza a susurrarme advertencias y ahí sigue esa horrible sensación.

Esa voz me dice que no solo Saku y no solamente yo si no algunas personas más terminaremos con el tiro por la culata en esta guerra de amores asesinos que está comenzando.

Decido ignorarla.

* * *

**Sakura.**

La Universidad de Konoha es realmente imponente por lo que no me extraña que solo los mejores puedan estar aquí. Camino hasta la entrada tratando de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que Ruri me dio. Tuvo toda la razón cuando dijo que a tía Mitsuki no le importó el que me quedara con ellas aunque tampoco es como que prestara mucha atención, llegó como a las diez de la noche cuando nos encontrábamos limpiando el mini-bar y con unos cuantos tragos encima (diez o así) ni siquiera hubo un regaño por su parte (como cualquier padre cuerdo haría) incluso ella misma se sirvió un whisky doble mientras tarareaba y tenia una sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro. Así fue como llegamos a la conclusión de que seguramente va en serio con el hombre con el que sale.

Miro el mapa que me dibujo mi prima y en el cual se supone es fácil hallar el aula de matemáticas avanzada. He decidido estudiar medicina, siempre me ha apasionado a diferencia de Sasuke que quizás piensa que estudiaré belleza o corte y confección o que terminaré prostituyéndome en la esquina de mi casa.

Ruri será muy buena en muchas cosas pero, en definitiva, el dibujo y las direcciones no son su punto mas fuerte. Hubiera podido ahorrarme todo esto pero ella tenía que venir más temprano y la idea de levantarme antes y estar asueñada en el momento en el que tenga que ver la cara petulante de Sasuke es inconcebible.

Ha como mi cerebro me da a entender, logro interpretar los jeroglíficos de mi prima y llego hasta el salón 107 en el que tomaré mi clase. Se de antemano que él estará en este salón porque no solo Sasuke tiene sus contactos, yo también y se como usarlos. Me acomodo mi bufanda delgada de colores, hoy había elegido unos jeans ceñidos que resaltan mis piernas trabajadas gracias al atletismo, unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño color negras, una blusa amarrada al cuello color roja que deja entre-ver una parte de mi plano abdomen y un escote discreto pero que permite notar que mi busto a subido al menos una talla en este año. Me aferro a la correa de mi mochila y suspiro antes de entrar.

Al abrir la puerta siento como si fuera el pasaje directo a Narnia y todos los narnianos están mirándome ahora mismo como la forastera que soy. Mi radar de bastardos (que ha decidido surgir en mi este año) localiza enseguida a mi presa (eh, me siento como en un documenta de Discovery) Sasuke está en una de las bancas de en medio, de espaldas a mi mientras es rodeado por unas personas, enseguida reconozco a dos de ellos. Suigetsu y Neji. Claro, debí imaginarlo, dios crea a los bastardos y ellos se juntan. (O deciden estudiar juntos).

Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y camino entre las bancas por casualidad (a propósito) me siento en la banca vecina a la de donde Sasuke esta apoyado dándome la espalda y, como no, asiento mi bolso haciendo un sonoro ruido sobre la mesita.

Oh, aquí va.

Sasuke y su grupito se voltean y noto como les toma unos segundos poner a trabajar sus únicas dos neuronas antes de que Suigetsu sea el primero en hablar.

— Hey, yo te conozco.

No me digas.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y se voltea totalmente.

— ¿Sakura?

Pongo un mechón de mi cabello y me tomo unos segundos antes de mirarlo y notar como me mira de pies a cabeza, sorprendido.

— Ah, Sasuke. No sabía que estabas también en esta clase...

— ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

— Sasuke, me sorprendes. Pensé que alguien taan culto como tú sabría a que viene una persona a la universidad.

Suigetsu intenta contener una risa, Neji está inmutable y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada (A Suigetsu no a Neji).

— Estoy hablando enserio, Sakura.

— Oh, pero si yo también. ¿Porque no podría?

— Porque tú eres...

— ¿Que? ¿Una pueblerina? Pues que yo recuerde ese no te importo cuando te acostaste conmigo.

Los pocos alumnos que están en el salón contienen el aliento y otros más comienzan a opinar en susurros. Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula y supongo que esta furioso por la forma en que me toma del brazo y, bruscamente, me pone de pie hasta sacarme del salón, me avienta contra la pared y acerca su cara a la mía.

— No juegues conmigo, Sakura.

— ¡Pues tu tampoco lo hagas conmigo! —me safo de su agarre con brusquedad y mis facciones se endurecen.

El coloca sus dos manos a los costados de mi cabeza y me encierra invadiendo mi espacio con su asquerosa personalidad.

—Te lo dejé bien claro: N-o quiero volver a ver-te.

Me deletrea las palabras como si yo fuese alguna clase de retrasada mental y eso me enfurece. Un microbio tiene más inteligencia y personalidad que él.

— No estoy aquí por ti —lo miro a los ojos y sonrío— de verdad que tienes el ego muy alto. Tampoco es como que el sexo contigo sea la gran cosa.

¡Chupate esa, imbecil!

— Sakura —dice entre dientes— ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

—Ya te dije. Desde hoy soy alumna de esta universidad. Puedes preguntar en dirección si no me creer. Da igual.

Sonríe de lado. (Corazón, tu que te aceleras y yo que te castigo con litros de grasa)

— No puedo creer que acepten personas como tú.

— ¿No? ¡Pero si incluso te aceptaron a ti!

Golpea la pared con su puño conteniendo su ira.

— No me vengas con pendejadas. Lo que sucede es que tu cabecita sigue fantaseando con cosas que no son. —sonríe— pero si así lo quieres... Puedo darte el puesto de mi zorra personal —delinea mis labios con su pulgar y, con un movimiento rápido, lo tomo con mi boca y lo muerdo hasta herirlo. — ¡Estupida!

Yo sonrió mientras veo como hace muecas de dolor y quita sus brazos concentrándose en aliviar el dolor de su pálido dedo.

— Realmente tienes un problema. No sé porque te preocupa tanto que esté aquí. Ya no soy la estúpida que usaste, ahora se que no vales nada así que no tienes nada que temer, para mi solo eres un compañero —Cruzo mis brazos— tu eres el único histérico y eso es preocupante, Sasuke. ¿No será que realmente no me quieres aquí porque sientes algo por mí?

Sonrío al ver su cara de estupefacción. Me doy la vuelta dejándolo ahí pero me volteo una vez más.

—Ah, y aunque yo fuera una zorra o una prostituta como tu dijiste hace tiempo te aseguro, querido Sasuke, que no me llegarías al precio.

Ahora si, me viro y comienzo a caminar contoneando, como no, mi bien trabajado trasero y demostrándole lo que perdió.

Yo he ganado este Round.

* * *

**Ruri.**

— ¿Tu prima?

Suspiro ante las miradas de sorpresa de las chicas. Pese a que se que es cosa de Sakura no pude evitar sentirme con la necesidad de contarles a las chicas lo sucedido, después de todo ellas presenciaron también la escena de la fiesta.

— Si. Por lo mismo quiero que no hagan comentarios sobre ello.

— No te preocupes —contesta Temari— por el contrario, yo la apoyo totalmente y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea con su plan.

Ten-Ten y Matsuri asienten y ésta ultima toma un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar.

— ¿Y Gaara-Kun lo sabe?

Suri no es solo mi amiga desde la preparatoria si no también la novia de mi primo Gaara desde hace dos años y pico así que comprendo el que se sienta preocupada por Saku, aunque no la ha conocido en persona se que ha platicado con ella por Face.

— No. Y no creo que sea prudente que lo sepa. Ya sabes como es.

Ella asiente y yo miro el reloj de la cafetería que marca casi las ocho de la mañana, tomo el ultimo sorbo de mi malteada y agarro mi bolso de deporte, como cada lunes, tengo practica. Este es mi segundo año como capitana del equipo de Kyudo (arte japonés de la arquería) y ahora mismo tenía práctica antes de comenzar mis clases.

— luego se las presentaré ahora tengo que irme a practica.

Me despido con la mano y salgo de la cafetería repasando mentalmente que, para este momento, Sakura debe estar en su clase de matemáticas avanzada donde también esta Sasuke y... Neji.

Sigo preocupada por Saku porque, a pesar de que su nueva yo es segura por fuera yo se que por dentro aún sigue destrozada y no dejo de tener este horrible presentimiento invadiendo cada fibra de mi ser.

Alzo la cabeza y noto a un grupo de chicas discutiendo por algo, una de ellas alza la cabeza y se dirige a mi, ahora noto porque su uniforme se me hacia familiar.

— ¡Ruri-Senpai! —Me llama acercándose a mí.

— Sabes que ya no es necesario que te dirijas a mi como una Senpai, Hinata-chan. Ya no soy capitana del equipo de Gimnasia, lo eres tú.

Sonrío con algo de tristeza mientras intento no evocar las memorias del estúpido accidente que me quito la posibilidad de seguir con mi pasión y dejo marcado para siempre parte de mi piel.

— Para mí siempre serás mi Senpai, Ruri-Chan.

Hinata es realmente una buena chica, la conozco desde pequeña porque tan chiquito es el mundo que es la prima de Neji pero, en mi opinión, ella es el ángel de los Hyuuga.

— ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto mirando al grupo de chicas.

Hinata se sonroja antes de contestar.

—Hay un mirón en las escaleras para ir al gimnasio.

— Está tomando fotos desde debajo ¡es horrible!

—Ayer nos enteramos que vende las fotos.

Enarco una ceja al escuchar todas las reclamaciones de ellas y mi vena protectora sale a flote, pese a que ya nada tengo que ver con ese club, no puedo evitar seguir velando por el bienestar de quienes fueron mis Kouhai durante casi un año y medio y algunas de ellas (como Hinata) desde la preparatoria.

— ¿En la escalera al gimnasio, dicen?

— ¡si! —Exclama Akane— es del departamento de Diseño Gráfico y fue mi hermana, quien también está en la facultad de Artes, quien me avisó.

— De acuerdo—Digo mientras emprendo la marcha- vamos a por ellos.

De verdad, odio a los hombres.

* * *

**Itachi.**

— Esto está mal, Deidara.

Mi rubio amigo sonríe mientras mira las fotos de su cámara profesional y bajamos las escaleras. En cuanto me enteré que tiene el extraño hobbie de tomar fotos de las chicas por debajo de las escaleras, sabia que tenia que detenerlo y no solo porque mi madre me haya inculcado valores si no porque además es una acción estúpida de chico de preparatoria, no de alguien de veintiún años.

— Es divertido. No seas amargado, Senpai.

Suspiro deseando que Gaara estuviera aquí usando su verborrea de abogado para convencer a este loco pero precisamente hoy tuvo que tener una conferencia de la maestría en leyes que está cursando.

— No lo digo por eso sino porque, si ellas se enteran, vas a estar más que jodido. Créeme que cuando una mujer se enoja puede ser una completa perra.

Y si no, que me lo pregunten a mi. Con excepción de mi madre y algunas amigas, como que siento un odio hacia el genero femenino. A esas otras les vales una mierda y te tratan como tal.

Pinche amor.

— Eres una llorica, senpai. Ellas nunca van a enterarse.

— Oh, pero claro que lo haremos.

Inevitablemente me siento como en esas películas en las que el amigo inocente siempre está en el momento y lugar equivocado.

— Mierda —Susurro mientras volteo y veo a un pequeño grupo de mujeres liderados por una pelinegra (Nada mal, la verdad) y a unos dos escalones por encima de nosotros.

— ¿De verdad creían que iban a salirse con la suya, pequeños imbeciles?

Se que debería estar intentando huir o justificarme por todo pero extrañamente no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes, tan familiares y desconocidos a la vez.

Por fin reacciono.

—Oye esto no es lo que...

Pero demasiado tarde, todo sucede tan rápido que lo único que alcanzo a notar es como la chica alza su pierna y su pie termina, inevitablemente aterrizando en mi cara con fuerza y tirándome hacia atrás. (Auch) antes de que me desmaye noto como arrebata la cámara de las manos de Deidara y le da un puñetazo que ni yo hubiera podido darle.

Mi vista se nubla antes de volverse negra con el último pensamiento de que necesitaré un buen trozo de carne al despertar.

* * *

**Ruri.**

Camino con decisión alejándome de ahí y sintiendo una parte de mi furia por fin liberada, un pequeño paso para las mujeres pero un gran paso para equidad de genero.

— Eh, senpai.

— No, chicas, no fue nada.

— Senpai —Hinata se coloca a mi lado mientras tiro la cámara a la basura y piso el rollo. — Te agradecemos que detuvieras al fotógrafo, sí. Pero... Etto... Cre-creo que cometiste una equivocación.

Yo la miro sin entender nada.

— El rubio era el de las fotos pero... Itachi-san nada tenía que ver.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Te refieres a Itachi Uchiha? —Aunque lo conozco nombre (como le había comentado a Saku) nunca lo he visto ni tratado en persona pese a que es muy famoso en la facultad.

Hina asiente mientras juega con sus dedos.

— Si. Es Itachi al que pa-pateaste.

— Carajo —digo llevándome la mano a la frente, no suelo sentirme culpable luego de discutir con un hombre pero hasta yo se que se tiene que hacer cuando cometes un error. Pero eso tenía que esperar, aunque me haya equivocado, mis cosas siempre están antes que un hombre.

Sobretodo de uno con el apellido Uchiha.

* * *

**Itachi.**

Me siento como si hubiera estado en una pelea durante horas, esa chica si que tiene fuerza.

Cuando desperté (Hace media hora) me encontraba con que estábamos en la enfermería de la Universidad. Kisame y Kankuro, dos amigos nuestros, nos habían visto cuando iba rumbo al gimnasio y nos trajeron aquí.

Deidara esta sentado en la silla junto a mi cama y con la cabeza contra la pared mientras tiene la camisa levantada y una bolsa de hielo en el abdomen donde había sido golpeado, yo sostengo otra bolsa sobre mi mejilla (que recibió el impacto) y sobre mi labio (tengo un corte en la comisura) Kankuro está sentado en una silla de escritorio (de esas con ruedas) al revés y con los brazos recargados en el respaldo mientras tiene esa tonta sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

— Esa maldita terminator me dejó sin aire —Exclama Deidara gimiendo de dolor.

Kankuro suelta una risa.

— Merecido te lo tienes por vouyurista. —Dirige su mirada hacia mi— Y tú por tratar de jugar al robin hood de Konoha.

— Cállate.

En ese momento entra Kisame por la puerta corrediza con un bloc de notas en mano. Se para frente a mi cama y me aparto la bolsa de hielo.

— ¿Y bien?

Kisame abre su bloc.

— Su nombre es Ruri Haruno, 19 años, estudiante de segundo año de la facultad de Medicina, departamento de Fisioterapia, capitana del equipo de Kyudo donde ahora mismo está en practica.

— ¿Dijiste Haruno? ¿Tiene alguna conexión con una Sakura Haruno?

Kisame se encoge de hombros.

— No lo sé. Hay muchos Haruno en el mundo.

Si, el tiene razón.

— ¿Qué es esto, Senpai? ¿Te gustó la terminator?

— Creo que Itachi es un masoquista.

Ignoro a mis amigos y me pongo de pie saliendo de la enfermería. No es que me guste, porque yo no creo en el amor, pero no puedo sacar esos ojos verdes de mi mente, quizás sea mi conciencia quien me esta torturando por no decir la verdad o simplemente es el parecido lo que intriga pero necesito verla otra vez.

No. No me gusta.

X.

**Ruri.**

Miro el blanco que esta a varios metros de mí, aún falta una hora para que lleguen los demás pero necesito practicar antes y liberar mi frustración. Tiro la flecha dando justo en medio y cargo otra flecha mas a mi arco cuando siento una presencia entrando al área de entrenamiento, no volteo y sigo manteniendo mi vista en el blanco.

Cuando siento que esa persona esta acercándose a mi giro con un movimiento rápido y, gracias a el entrenamiento, no termino atravesándolo con la flecha, esta queda a unos dos centímetros de su rostro (a pesar de que es unos diez centímetros mas alto) el con los ojo abiertos y las manos alzadas y yo seria y firme.

Itachi Uchiha tiene suerte de vivir un día más.

Bajo el arco y lo voy a dejar en su sitio para luego comenzar a quitarme el guante.

— ¿Sueles entrar siempre sin avisar?

— ¿Y tu sueles golpear y amenazar con una flecha a la gente?

Ah, que tiene carácter.

— Solo si esa persona se lo merece.

No responde a ello pero vacila antes de seguir hablando.

— Oye, yo...

— lo siento. —arquea la ceja sin entender— ya sabes... Por haberte golpeado. Las chicas me explicaron que el culpable era tu amigo, no tú.

— Eh, de acuerdo.

Pff, hombres.

— Ruri Haruno ¿Eres familiar de Sakura Haruno?

Entrecierro los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pierde su seriedad y se pone nervioso. No me sorprendería que me hubiera investigado a algo así.

— Eh... lo pregunté.

Si, claro.

— Sakura es mi prima, efectivamente. ¿Por que?

— Yo la conozco. Somos... Amigos de infancia.

Si eso que veo en sus ojos no es remordimiento o tristeza, entonces no se que es pero definitivamente algo hay de raro cuando escucha el nombre de Saku.

— ¿Enserio? No sabía —Si se, pero el no tiene porque saberlo— ¿Eres de Suna? Entonces supongo conoces también a Gaara.

— Si, es mi mejor amigo.

Bueno, si Saku planea dar el tiro de gracia al hermano de Itachi, necesitará toda la ayuda posible, y algo me dice que Itachi seria un buen punto de inicio.

Investigación de campo.

— ¿Vamos por un refresco? Yo invito.

Ya sabes, ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más.

Y el apellido Uchiha ahora es sinónimo de guerra.

X.

**Sakura**

Llevo casi una hora en clase y cincuenta minutos en los que acabo de descubrir que Sasuke no sabe disimular cuando quiere fulminar a alguien con la mirada.

Yo estoy atenta a la pizarra copiando las formulas que Kakashi-Sensei está escribiendo junto a unos ejemplos e intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de mi vecino.

— Bien. —Kakashi-sensei se voltea y deja el marcador en su escritorio— Haruno, Uchiha pasen a resolver este ejercicio.

Son dos ejercicios iguales.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke y camino delante de él hasta situarme en el pizarrón y ambos comenzamos a resolverlo. Este es el momento en el que se enterará de que no soy una pueblerina tonta y hueca, su orgullo quedará pisoteado bajo la suela de estos bonitos tacones.

Me viro hacia el y lo noto concentrado aun resolviendo el problema. Sonrío divertida.

— Sasuke —deja de escribir y voltea a verme— ¿Recuerdas esas dos horas que pasamos en el Jacuzzi? Bueno, la sola idea de patearte el trasero me excita más. Kakashi-Sensei, terminé.

— Excelente, Haruno. Uchiha necesita estudiar más, quizá la próxima.

Y camino hacia mi asiento mientras oigo un "Crack" seguramente del plumón muriendo a manos de Sasuke.

Pueblerina 2 Bastardo 0

Y contando.

* * *

.

"_Ten mas precaución, cuando hablen de amor. No le hagas promesas para el día siguiente, decirle que no"_

_._

* * *

**N/A:**

Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, y no, no es porque ya no piense en ustedes, porque si lo hago pero como comprenderán yo, así como todos ustedes, tengo una vida aparte de FF que se tambalea a cada rato y que suceden cosas de imprevisto que cambian mis planes (Y más cuando se tiene un niño pequeño en casa) y agradezco a mi editor de Word de mi BlackBerry porque sin el quizá ni siquiera pudiera actualizar hoy si no hasta quien sabe donde porque no puedo utilizar mi lap debido al bebé que tiene una extraña obsesión por jugar mi pantalla, tratar de meter la mano al ventilador (que mi lap ya es vieja u.u) y exigir escuchar al "pollito pío" (Estoy seriamente pensando en convertirme asesina en serie de pollitos ._.) Y, en fin, pero no crean que abandonaré mis historias ni nada, yo estoy pendiente y trato de avanzar un poquito cada día y es que también últimamente tengo un trauma con Pokemón versión Esmeralda que quiero jugar toodo el día.

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, casi 30 en el primer capitulo ¡wow! Gracias *w* Y, Sé que muchas odian a Sasucake y quisieran que lo cocinara en agua hirviendo y luego le hiciera bailar la danza de la venguenza (?) pero él tiene un motivo para creer que debe actuar así y que el amor es una mierda. Ya verá. No lo maten aún... no mucho.

También quiero invitarlos a pasar por mi **OneShot **si les gusta Digimon y la pareja del Sorato, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre él. Gracias de antemano.

Oh, y también (es lo último, lo juro) prometo solemnemente que es la ultima vez que cambio de nombre (Ya saben, yo y mi bipolaridad)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización y en Facebook.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en **Facebook**: **/ELMi**

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	3. Tácticas Secretas

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama de esta historia es propiedad de mi anormal mente.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Tácticas Secretas

* * *

.

_"Ya se que el tiempo ha dado su sentencia, lo nuestro ya es pasado pero no se que hacer"_

* * *

**.**

**RURI**

Le aviento la lata de refresco y él la atrapa en el aire con sus oh-grandes-reflejos-masculinos.

— Gracias —me dice

Yo finjo mi sonrisa mientras ocupo mi lugar frente a el. Tengo que dejar a un lado mi recién descubierto feminismo y aparentar que realmente estoy bien con esto de compartir el mismo oxigeno. Por nada del mundo Itachi puede pensar que quiero atarlo a una silla eléctrica hasta hacerle confesar que él sabia todo y, después confesado, patearle con todas mis fuerzas en ese lugar donde se que siempre me recordará (aunque tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es lo que precisamente deseo hacerle)

— Um. Sí, de nada. —abro mi propia lata y hablo como si nada— Así que... tu hermano es ¿Sasuke?

Alza una ceja e interrumpe el trayecto de la lata hacia su boca dejándola de nuevo sobre la mesa

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Me cuestiona— creí que Sakura no te había hablado de nosotros.

— Dije que no te había mencionado a TI —encojo mis hombros— De vez en cuando ha salido su nombre en la conversación y tanto tu como tu hermano no son precisamente unos seres en anonimato en esta universidad.

— Bueno, pues sí. Él es. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Oh, nada más —Contesto como si no importara y me acomodo en el asiento— ¿Sabes una cosa, Itachi? Me gustaría que seamos amigos.

Y ahí va de nuevo su ceja hacia arriba, quizás sea un tic. No lo sé.

— ¿Amigos?

Oh, por Kami. ¿Es que se lo voy a tener que explicar todo con manzanitas? ¡Y se supone que estoy frente al genio de la medicina!

— Er, si, ya sabes. Amigos: los que salen de vez en cuando, comparten Facebook, platican y shalalá ¡Amigos!

Me sonríe y creo que, en todo este rato es la primera vez que veo su sonrisa. Vamos, Ruri, tranquilízate, no es la primera vez que ves a un hombre sonreír ¡lo hacen todo el tiempo! ¡No puedes confraternizar de verdad con el enemigo! ¡Por kami-sama! Espero que esto no sea mi corazón acelerándose. Demonio. N-O.

— Solo si prometes no volver a amenazarme con una de tus flechas —Rie y yo quiero callarlo y ahora mismo tengo miedo por la forma en que deseo hacerlo.

Sonrió y trato de pensar en pingüinos en tangas.

— Si no eres un hombre patán, mentiroso e idiota, estarás a salvo de eso

Por un momento lo siento dudar pero enseguida consigue sonreír de nuevo.

— Entonces creo que mi integridad está a salvo —Saca un Iphone de su bolsillo y lo extiende hacia mi— ¿Anotas tu numero?

Sonrío y lo tomo aunque muy dentro de mí siento como si realmente estuviera recibiendo una batuta de fuego.

— Quizás podríamos salir con Saku, una vez que se adapte a vivir aquí.

— ¿Saku? ¿Ella está aquí?

Alzo mi vista una vez que me aseguro de que escribí bien mi número y le regreso su celular mientras respondo.

— ¿No lo sabias? Estará estudiando aquí desde este año. De hecho estarás viéndola mucho, va a ser doctora.

Eso parece sorprenderlo y me doy cuenta de que si el propósito de Saku es demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que están respecto a ella, lo va a lograr fácilmente.

Ante su estado de reciente congelamiento, decido seguir hablando poniéndome de pie.

— Si. De hecho ahora mismo debe estar saliendo de su clase de matemáticas avanzada y teniendo un "reencuentro" con tu hermano.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Ambos están en la misma clase de matemáticas. ¿No es acaso el mundo muy pequeño?

Sonrió mientras noto como esta de nuevo ligeramente paralizado y, si el no sabe o no sospecha algo de lo que su bastardo hermano le hizo a mi prima me dejo de llamar Ruri y me voy a vivir a la antartida.

Alzo mi mano sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— Bye, Bye, Senpai.

Oh, Uchiha Itachi. Te voy a atrapar.

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

Meto mis cosas en mi bolso justo cuando el sensei da por concluida la clase y me dirijo hasta la puerta con la barbilla en alto y mi diablillo interno bailando el Gagnam Style. Cuando siento el aire fresco en mi cara y que todo perfume del Sasustardo (Ya sabes, ese espécimen común que es mitad tus sueños hechos realidad y la otra un bastardo cuando despiertas) ha dejado de contaminar mis fosas nasales, una mano se cierra con brutal fuerza alrededor de mi muñeca y en ese mismo momento se que dejará marca.

— ¿Qué demonios planeas?

¡Sorpresa! Un Sasustardo en plena acción.

— No sé de que hablas.

El frunce el ceño y casi juro que puedo ir sus dientes rechinar.

— No te hagas la estúpida, Sakura. No se que es lo que te propones pero de una vez te digo que este juego tuyo no va a funcionar.

Sacudo mi brazo pero no puedo remeditar el hecho de que me tiene bien agarrada y posee mas fuerza que yo.

— No estoy jugando a nada —Trato de notarme segura— Solo estoy aquí para estudiar. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

Abre la boca como si quiera decir algo, pero sus facciones se contraen y enseguida la cierra así que aprovecho ese momento de defensa baja para sacar mi brazo.

— No te confundas, Sasuke —continuo diciendo— Ya no soy la muchachita de hace un año. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estuve todo este año llorando por ti? —En realidad fueron tres meses pero el no tiene que saberlo— ¡Por favor! —suelto una ligera carcajada— Lo que dijiste era verdad, fue solo sexo, no tan mal, pero solo sexo. Realmente fui idiota al creer que era amor, ahora lo se. Supongo que gracias por iniciarme en ese tema, ahora tendré referencias para mi próxima vez que será, en definitiva, no contigo.

— ¡Saku!

Volteo ante la mención de mi nombre y veo a Ruri a unos metros haciéndome señas con la mano y se que no pudo haber llegado en momento mejor.

— Escucha, Sasuke, como te dije yo solo estoy aquí como una estudiante. Solo nos veremos en esta clase, al menos, que también tomes Ingles V —Miro como resopla— Oh, bueno. Entonces solo seremos compañeros de dos clases. No vengo para rogarte desesperada como hace tiempo, ya maduré. En lo que a mi respecta solo eres un conocido ya y, repito, si realmente no sientes nada por mi no veo el problema.

Antes de que pueda permitir que conteste, Ruri me llama de nuevo.

— Me tengo que ir…

— No te creo nada.

— Bueno, ese es tu problema. Aunque realmente nunca pensé que tuvieras un ego taan grande como tu vanidad. Hasta luego… _compañero._

Con una sonrisa me doy vuelta y cambio hacia mi prima.

Creo que acabo de descubrir el inmenso placer que me produce dejar a Sasuke con la boca cerrada y tener yo la última palabra.

— Así que ese es el menor —murmura Ruri cuando llego a su lado— Es la primera vez que lo veo tan detenidamente… Sí, tiene cara de bastardo.

Río.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que alguien es un bastardo solo con verlo?

— Porque por lo general usan mas cremas que mi madre —Dice mientras se une a mi risa— Enserio, deberías ver a Mitsuki, brilla como un sol.

— Estás loca.

— Dicen que es de familia —Sonríe y me toma del brazo haciendo que comencemos a cambiar— Vamos, hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo para comer algo. Me muero de hambre.

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la cafetería y, apenas entramos, un grupo sentado en una de las mesas del centro, le hace señas a mi prima con las manos. Ruri me jala hasta ahí y me sonríe.

— Chicas, ésta es Sakura. —Alzo la mano y ellas me devuelven el saludo— Esta es Temari, está en segundo año de diseño de modas; Hinata, como tú, es de primer año está en Arquitectura; Ten-Ten de segundo también está en Lenguas Extranjeras.

— Tú… —Oh, dios. Mátenme. Es la misma chica que conocí en aquella dichosa fiesta.

— Hola de nuevo. Descuida, ya sé que Sasuke es un bastardo y estaré encantada de poder ayudarte a pisotearlo.

Miro a Ruri y esta junta las manos, suplicando perdón.

— Les conté lo que pasó —Me toma de las manos— Son de confianza, lo juro. Y tanto ellas como yo odiamos a los tipos como Sasuke.

Suspiro, resignada. A este paso terminaré publicando un libro.

— Está bien.

— Y bueno, a Suri-Chan ya la conoces.

Me sorprendo un poco al ver a mi cuñada aunque también me alegro porque nunca la había conocido personalmente.

— ¡Saku! Es tan bueno tenerte aquí —Se levanta y me abraza.

— Suri, ¡Al fin!

Su abrazo me reconforta y pienso que mi hermano es un idiota con suerte.

— Descuida, no le he dicho nada a Gaara ni se lo diré —Me da una palmada en mi mano— Se que se enojaría y trataría de resolverlo él porque, aunque no lo creas, te quiere. Pero también se que esta es tu batalla.

Asiento antes de tomar un lugar.

— ¿Pidieron comida para nosotras?

Temari ahoga un gritito.

— ¡Oh, no!

Ruri la mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Te envié un Whatsapp, rubia!

Temari ríe mientras sube a la mesa una bandeja que tenía asentada a un lado.

— Claro que sí, pelinegra.

Suspiro mientras mi prima me pasa una bandeja con una hamburguesa y papas fritas y también un refresco de lata. No recuerdo la ultima vez que comí algo como esto. No. Mentira. Si recuerdo, fue durante un verano de hace casi tres años. Naruto, Sasuke y yo veíamos películas en casa del primero y nos rodeamos de comida chatarra, peleamos por la última hamburguesa y Sasuke la ganó regalándome la mitad… ¿Ves? Esto es una de las cosas malas de toparte con hombres como él, terminas odiando todo lo que te recuerde bonitos momentos que, desde luego, también se convierten en recuerdos odiosos porque todos los pasaste con el.

— Mierda

Pensarías que yo lo dije pero no, alzo mi mirada para toparme con Ruri (sentada frente a mí) y veo como le da una salvaje mordida a su hamburguesa mientras mira al frente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Matsuri sentada a su lado y sigue la dirección de su mirada— Oh...

Decido voltearme para enterarme de porque la repentina tensión en la mesa (y por ser un poco cotilla también, como no) y, suponiendo que mi memoria no me falla, aquel grupito que entra por la puerta es el mismo que conocí en aquella maldita fiesta, solo que Sasustardo no esta con ellos, seguramente anda por ahí follándose a alguna otra niñita incrédula.

— Ese es... ¿Neji? —Y, vamos, que mi madre de seguro me tiró de pequeña y por eso tardo un poco en hacerme a la idea— ¡Ah, maldición, Neji! —Miro a Ruri quien sigue con la mirada fija en él y, cuando quiero darme cuenta, el grupo ya se encuentra pasando a nuestro lado y podrían haber pasado sin más pero nooo siempre tiene que haber algún tipo estupido (mas de lo normal) que no comprenda cuando hay tensión en el aire.

— ¡Es la pueblerina, otra vez!

Gracias por resaltar lo obvio, capitán.

— ¿A quién le dices pueblerina, Kiba? —Pregunta mi prima mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Eh, Ri-Chan! ¿Qué hace ella sentada aquí? ¿Es el día de fraternizar con las pueblerinas?

Suspiro mientras apoyo mi mejilla en una mano, ¿Es que realmente este tipo no conoce a Ruri?

— La pueblerina, como tú dices, es mi prima.

Suigetsu y Sai se sorprenden, en cambio Neji parece tan serio como un asesino.

— ¡Ah, no jodas! —Kiba (al fin) parece darse cuenta de la situación porque decide cambiar el tema— ¿Por qué no has ido a la pista de Go-Kart? Sigo esperando por la revancha.

— Quizás está demasiado ocupada acostándose con todo mundo —Dice Neji.

Ruri lo mira desafiante y yo opino que debería darle un puñetazo.

— Bueno, quizás no quiera toparme con algún idiota cuyo único pasatiempo es alucinar con la vida sexual de otros ya que su única fuente de placer es su mano.

Ouch.

Neji se pone rojo de ira y aporrea sus dos manos contra la mesa.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces, Ruri!

Mi prima se pone de pie y lo mira furiosa.

— ¡Pues tu deja de ser tan imbecil! —Agarra su refresco y se lo tira sobre la cabeza— Para que se te bajen los humos ¡IDIOTA!

Y mientras Neji insulta a los cuatro vientos, Ruri sale de la cafetería con paso veloz. Tal vez la situación entre ellos tenga distintos fundamentos a la mía con Sasuke pero la situación actual es tan parecida que da escalofríos.

Neji se aleja con su grupo de perros falderos siguiéndolo y no puedo evitar notar que Sai me mira de una forma extraña. Juro que me dan miedo.

Hinata suspira.

— No puedo creer que de mejores amigos hayan pasado a... esto —muerde un pedazo de una papa frita— Neji-Nisan sigue sin decir que pasó e incluso Oji-san está extrañado de que Senpai ya no vaya a casa.

— ¿Neji es tu hermano? —Pregunto.

— No, es mi primo. Por él conocí a Ruri-San, y luego ella se convirtió en mi Senpai del club de gimnasia.

— Entiendo.

No, la verdad es que no comprendo nada.

Tampoco es que sea una experta pero para mí que Neji siente algo por mi prima, amor, obsesión, lo que sea, pero ahí hay algo.

¿Por qué siempre los hombres tienen que estropearlo todo?

* * *

.

**ITACHI**

— ¿Es el número de la terminator, senpai?

Le arrebato mi celular a Deidara y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

— Ese no es tu asunto, idiota.

Kankuro ríe mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida.

— Para mí que cupido ya te flechó.

Lo asesino con la mirada y fijo mi vista en la pantalla de mi celular. _Ruri T. Haruno 99xxxxxxx_. No es amor ni nada por el estilo, es mas bien una atracción porque no dejo de ser hombre y no dejo de desear a las mujeres y, definitivamente, ahora mismo deseo a esta. No solo por su físico si no porque es como un misterio enfundado en un bonito y sensual estuche.

El único pequeño inconveniente es que es la prima de Sakura, y no es que sea malo, lo malo es esta conciencia mía que comienza a atormentarme, algo me dice que tuvo que haber pasado algo entre Sasuke y ella. Me parece muy raro que ahora Sakura este aquí y que mi hermano haya cambiado de actitud tan radicalmente.

Y, si es lo que estoy pensando, la culpa me perseguirá hasta el último de mis días por que sabría entonces que quizás yo hubiera podido detenerlo.

— ¿Lo ves? Seguramente ahora andas pensando en ella

Agarro mi lata vacía y se la lanzo mientras me pongo de pie.

— Jodete, Sabaku no. Me voy a clase.

Cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta puedo ver a mi hermano pasar y no dudo en correr para acercarme a él. Me mira con esa heladez que comenzó a habitar en sus ojos desde poco después que cumpliera los quince años.

— Oye, ¿Sabes que Sakura está aquí?

Chasquea la lengua.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y que?

— Pues que opinas.

— Me da igual. No soy su dueño —Aprieta los dientes— Que haga lo que quiera, esa estúpida me importa muy poco y ahora quítate de mi camino que voy tarde a mi siguiente clase.

Me empuja mientras sigue caminando y no se que pensar sobre lo que acaba de suceder es mas ¿¡Que fue lo que acaba de suceder!?

Estoy a punto de ir a perseguirlo cuando mi celular suena.

"_Fiesta esta noche en casa de Yamanaka. Kankuro"_

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

— ¿Una fiesta en lunes? —Pregunto mientras observo desde la cama a Ruri rebuscando entre su armario.

— Lo sé pero ésta chica ésta realmente...loca por las fiestas —Se encoje de hombros— no siempre vamos pero todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que es tu primer día como Universitaria y hay que celebrarlo.

Apoyo mis manos en la cama y miro el techo.

— A mi me suena a que me están usando de pretexto.

— Touché —Sonríe— pero es una buena forma de empezar si quieres trabajar de una vez en tu plan contra ya-sabes-quién. —Se acerca a mi con un vestido en mano— toma, este te quedará perfecto. Mitsuki me lo trajo de la última vez que se fue a parís pero siempre es un desastre eligiendo ropa para mi, aun no parece haber notado que soy alta.

Sonrió mientras tomo la prenda, es un bonito vestido straple color rojo algo esponjado de la cintura para abajo y con un poco de tul negro sobresaliendo en las esquinas, es corto pero Ruri tiene razón en alguien como ella que mide casi un metro setenta y con una piernas tan largas el vestido parecería una blusa, en cambio, en alguien como yo que apenas y alcanza el metro sesenta (sesenta y uno desde este año, gracias) el vestido queda del corto perfecto.

— Bueno, las malas elecciones de Tía Mitsuki para ti son nuevo guardarropa para mí.

Ruri ríe y me avienta unos zapatos negros con pedrería.

— Ve a cambiarte, casi son las once, Mitsuki salió otra vez con su "Muy misterioso hombre" así que tengo las llaves del convertible —arruga su nariz— Kami sabe que detesto usar ese coche tan estrafalario pero solo por ti haré una excepción.

— Oh, me siento tan honrada.

Antes de que una de las almohadas de su cama me alcance corro a mi habitación, casi media hora después con mi pelo recogido en un bonito moño y unos mechones cayendo al frente, Ruri con su vestido verde de manga larga y su cabello ondulado arranca el coche y en diez minutos llegamos a la casa (cof cof mansión cof cof) y no tardamos mas que unos minutos en encontrar a las demás chicas.

— ¡Te ves increíble, Saku!

— Gracias, Ten-Ten. ¿Y Suri? —pregunto al notar que es la única que falta.

— Oh, desde que llegó se perdió en algún rincón con tu hermano.

— No la culpo, Gaara tiene lo suyo.

— ¡Cielos, frente a mí no! —Pido con cara horrorizada— no alabes los atributos de Gaara frente a mí, es mi hermano.

Las chicas ríen mientras yo me detengo en observar a mi alrededor, música a todo volumen, luces de colores, meseros sirviendo copas con un, como no, carísimo champán, universitarios bailando y unos que otros practicando algún nuevo tipo de Kamasutra en la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Me pregunta Hinata— esta es mi primera vez aquí.

— ¡Oh, una virgen! —Exclama Temari.

— ¡En la fiesta! —Reclama Hinata tan roja como un tomate.

— Pues la verdad no sé —Decido salvarla— esta bien, supongo.

— Más que bien —Dice Ten-Ten— es el mejor lugar para empezar a demostrarle a Sasuke lo que perdió por bastardo e inútil, puedes comenzar a integrarte al circulo social de la Universidad de Konoha.

Rio.

— Pues está algo difícil, solo las conozco a ustedes.

— Debes empezar a conocer a todos —Dice Temari mientras me señala un punto del lugar con la cabeza— Sobretodo a ella, sí es que estás tan decidida a vengarte de Sasuke y si tan segura estás de que ya no sientes algo por él.

Sigo la dirección de su mirada y observo a una guapa y delgada rubia platicar con algunas personas mientras bebe de una copa con elegancia y delicadeza.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto y siento que la he visto en algún otro lado.

— La anfitriona de la fiesta —Contesta Ten-Ten y el repentino estado de seriedad de todas me asusta.

— ¿Qué tiene de importante conocerla a ella?

Ruri se sitúa a mi espalda y me responde al oído mientras yo sigo mirando fijamente a la rubia.

— Porque ella es Yamanaka Ino...la Ex –Novia de Sasuke.

¿¡QUÈ!?

* * *

.

_"Y pierdo una vez más mi juego favorito, me falla la estrategia y tú sales invicto"_

* * *

X.x.X

N/A

Uh, Sasuke es un idiota y lo han atrapado.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Como comenté en mi página ahora actualizare cada día 15 y 30 del mes porque ahora estoy enfocándome en mi examen de admisión a la universidad.

**Sus preguntas:**

**I. ¿Te identificas con el personaje de Sakura?**

_La verdad es que un poco de mi personalidad interior está reflejada en ella y me facilita el escribir de esta forma incluso el personaje de Ruri tiene una que otra cosilla reflejada de mí. Pero son solamente cosas técnicas como por ejemplo: Yo también tengo un hermano así de mayor y casi es la misma relación, estoy estudiando ahora para entrar a la Universidad en Fisioterapia e incluso yo también perdí por un tiempo a mi mejor amigo, tiendo a ser bipolar y tener una loca imaginación como para pensar en pingüinos en tanga XD. La verdad es que yo creo que en cada una de nuestras historias al final directa o indirectamente terminamos poniendo un poco de nosotros en los personajes que nos gustan más._

Así como ahora les invito que si tienen preguntas, dudas o demás me lo escriban en sus reviews y yo lo contestaré aquí de forma general.

Mil gracias a quienes me apoyan y me escriben cosas tan bonitas.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en FACEBOOK:** /ELMi**

Un review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.


	4. Primeros Intentos

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama de esta historia es propiedad de mi anormal mente.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

**.**

"_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno, no se puede dedicar el alma a acumular intentos"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SAKURA**

¿Alguna vez te ha impactado con una fuerza sorprendente un balón en el estómago y haz sentido que dejas de respirar por unos segundos? Pues el balón que me acaba de golpear no solo me ha quitado la respiración si no que ha roto en más pedazos mi corazón como si fuera de vidrio.

Me apoyo en la barra y parpadeo con rapidez.

— ¿¡Qué!? No puede... es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunto mirando a mi prima como quien mira una cuerda cuando está a punto de caer al vacío.

Ruri suspira.

— No lo sé con seguridad cuando comenzaron pero terminaron hace menos de cuatro años.

Cuatro años.

Hace cuatro años me entregué a Sasuke por primera vez. ¿Ya había terminado con Ino o seguiría con ella mientras tomaba mi virginidad? La sola idea me provoca nauseas y siento como la fuerza se va de mis piernas.

— Maldición —Dice Ruri pero yo lo escucho como si fuera un eco, a penas siento como me toma del brazo y de la cintura— Temari, consigue una bebida para ella; Ten-Ten busca algo dulce y Hinata ve por un paño con agua fría.

Sé que hemos salido de la casa cuando el aire me provoca escalofríos y Ruri me sienta en una silla de metal; No puedo evitar sentirme estúpida al dejar que esto me afecte de ésta manera pero una cosa es saber por tu intuición que fuiste utilizada y otra muy distinta es confirmarlo por terceras personas, es como si todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y el shock que no experimentaste en el momento saliera a flote automáticamente y perdieras todo sentido de cordura.

— Respira, Saku, respira —Me pide con voz maternal mientras me frota la espalda— Imagino cómo te sientes pero sabes que esto es necesario ¿Cierto? Tenías que saberlo para poder enfrentarte a él.

Tomo aire y me siento como una tonta al hablar entre sollozos.

— Lo sé... pero... no es justo. —Escondo mi cara en su hombro y ella me abraza— Suficiente era el daño que me hizo para ahora saber que yo era no solamente su prostituta personal sino también su amante ¿Acaso falta algo más para acabar con la poca dignidad que me queda?

— No digas esas cosas de ti —Suspira y me aprieta contra ella— Fuiste ingenua y estabas enamorada; Bien sabe uno qué el amor nos vuelve unos idiotas sin cerebro —Me separa de ella y me toma por los hombros mientras con una mano limpia las pequeñas lagrimas que salen de mi ojos— Lo que Sasuke hizo no tiene perdón y tampoco tu lo tendrás si decides no luchar contra ello y lamentarte toda la vida. La Sakura que yo conozco es una mujer fuerte y bella. Eres una flor que cuando se marchita vuelve a florecer con miles de colores brillantes.

Sonrío ligeramente al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Las mismas que Ruri me dedico cuando era una pequeña tímida e introvertida. Cuando vivíamos juntos en Kyoto y tenía cuatro años iba al mismo Kínder que mi prima y al ser poco sociable era mi única amiga a pesar de estar ella en otro salón.

Una tarde, los niños me molestaban como siempre por el color raro de mi cabello; Me empujaron y caí al suelo raspándome la rodilla. Ruri llegó corriendo y, como la niña hábil y deportista que siempre a sido, tacleó a los dos niños de un solo movimiento.

— ¡No molesten a mi prima, niños tontos! —Amenazó con su ceño fruncido— ¡Si vuelven a molestarla los moleré a golpes! ¡Eso! ¡Corran, gallinas!

Les tiró una lata vacía mientras los niños corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

— Gra-Gracias, Ri-chan —Conseguí decir entre lágrimas.

Ruri se arrodilló y me tomo de los hombros mientras fruncía el ceño.

— No debes dejar que te molesten.

— Pe-pero es que tienen razón. Soy rara y tengo una enorme frente.

— No lo eres. ¡Eres una flor que cuando se marchita vuelve a florecer con miles de colores brillantes!

— ¿De verdad?

Ruri sonrió a pesar de faltarle un diente.

— ¡Si! Y algún día, todos se darán cuenta de la bella flor que eres.

Luego me abrazó y sentí una calidez reconfortante y una fuerzas que no sabía que tenía comenzaron a revitalizar mi destrozada alma, justo como ahora.

— Perdóname —Digo tomo aire.

— Perdónate tú por este momento de debilidad y vuelve a ser fuerte.

Justo en este momento Temari se acerca a nosotros con una vaso con alguna bebida pintada de colores blanco y verde, detrás de ella están Hinata y Ten-Ten. Ruri toma el vaso de manos de la rubia y me lo entrega.

— Bébelo, te tranquilizará.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras doy un sorbo y siento un momento de paz cuando el alcohol (por su sabor sé que es Vodka) comienza a quemar mi garganta y a recorrer mi cuerpo dejando calidez a su paso con un reconfortante bonus producido por el jarabe dulce y el limón con el que está mezclado.

Ten-Ten deja en la mesa un plato con bocadillos y las chicas toman asiento mientras Hinata me da una paño de agua fría y yo le agradezco con una sonrisa. El paño reconforta mis ojos que comienzan a hincharse por el llanto y mis rígidos músculos faciales se relajan.

— Creo que he de parecer un mapache de fiesta.

— No te preocupes por eso —Responde Temari con una sonrisa mientras comienza a sacar una pequeña bolsa con maquillaje de su bolso— Enseguida te lo arreglo. Por eso no hay que salir sin esto de tu bolso, nunca sabes cuándo terminarás pasando de la bella a la bestia.

Todas reímos y yo siento que mis fuerzas vuelven de nuevo a mí. Alguien abre con fuerza la puerta corrediza que da rumbo al patio y es Matsuri quien aparece con cara de preocupación.

— ¡Saku! Hina me contó ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado y me toma de las manos.

— Como siempre Suri llegando al final del crimen —Dice Temari sonriendo con burla— ¿Segura que no quieres ser médico forense en lugar de periodista? Digo, porque cuando tú llegues no habrá más entrevistado que el muerto.

— ¡Oh, cállate, estúpida! —Contesta Matsuri con un puchero haciendo que todas volvamos a reír.

— Estoy bien, Suri. De verdad. Fue solo...un pequeño lapsus de debilidad involuntaria.

— De acuerdo —Me sonríe— Aunque a duras penar conseguí venir sin que Gaara sospechara algo. ¿Aún no sabe que estás aquí?

Yo río nerviosa.

— Creo que se me olvido comentárselo.

— Bueno, mejor te arregle el maquillaje antes de que alguien más venga —Dice Temari intercambiando lugar con Matsuri y comenzando a pintarme de nuevo los ojos con delineador negro.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto tras un corto silencio.

Ruri suspira.

— ¿Segura que quieres saber?

— Sí, segura. Si voy a saber la verdad prefiero que sea toda de una vez y no toparme con sorpresas.

— Bueno —Mi prima hace una pausa— Realmente no sé mucho, probablemente comenzaron a andar en la secundaria porque cuando entramos a preparatoria ellos ya eran conocidos como una pareja "perfecta" después de todo Sasuke era el hijo de unos nuevos ricos y su relación con Yamanaka le convenía a él y su familia.

— ¿Porqué? —Pregunto mirándola mientras Temari busca un pintalabios en su bolso.

— Su madre es una famosa modelo y su padre es Yamanaka Inoichi.

— ¿El embajador? —Cuando mi prima afirma con la cabeza me siento de repente como un átomo en el planeta. Yo, hija de trabajadores comunes y ella siendo un miembro casi de la realeza, no me sorprende que Sasuke se fijara en ella y pienso que quizá son tal para cual.

— Ya te imaginarás que los Uchiha debían de estar más que contentos con su flamante nuera —Continua diciendo Ruri con algo de molestia en su voz— En fin, eran como una celebridad pero no podía saber mucho más que por los rumores porque ellos estaban en otro salón y en otro edificio —Suspira— Para la época de su ruptura no me enteré de mucho porque en ese mismo tiempo Mitsuki y Luc estaban jugando a la guerra del divorcio y yo no tenía cabeza para más.

— Yo sí puedo decirte algo —Interviene Temari mientras da un último visto bueno a su trabajo en mí— Por desgracia yo estaba en el mismo salón. Como Ri-chan dice eran como una estúpida pareja de idiotas famosos; El tan popular y capitán del equipo de básquet y ella tan pomposa en su estúpido club de porristas. —Se lleva una mano al mentón y la rodea un aire pensativo— Aunque he de admitir que Sasuke era menos idiota y más tratable, solía reír con frecuencia y se veía más relajado.

Inconscientemente sonreí, esa descripción sonaba más al Sasuke de mi infancia y mis recuerdos.

— Pero a finales del primer año cambió drásticamente —Continua relatando la rubia— de un día a otro se empezaron a comportar misteriosamente, nerviosos e irritables y algo debió suceder en ese verano porque al regreso del siguiente curso ya habían roto; Sasuke se volvió en el bastardo que ahora conocemos e Ino era más... no sé, fiestera y alocada aunque algunas veces parecía nerviosa y perdida. Lo que sí es se notaba el ambiente tenso y frío cada que estaban en la misma habitación, Sasuke la miraba como si quisiera tomar una soga y ponerla alrededor de su cuello e Ino se ponía distante y como si estuviera a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, ella intentaba acercarse, hablarle o al menos intentarlo pero él la apartaba y se alejaba. Lo que sea que los llevara a terminar su relación, fue algo grave pero solamente ellos saben que fue.

Nos quedamos en silencio tras aquel relato y yo no sé qué pensar. Quizás aquello que pasó es el causante de que Sasuke cambiara tan drásticamente y quizás también tiene que ver con que me tratara de esa forma tan vil pero, hasta que no sepa que pasó no pienso sentir compasión por él, tendrá que ser algo realmente fuerte como para que justifique su comportamiento tan cobarde porque pese a todo yo no tengo la culpa de nada y tampoco tenía por qué haber pagado por sus problemas.

— Entonces... quizá esto es más complicado de lo que creí —Digo rompiendo el silencio— Pero en lugar de darme lástima, esto solo me hace desear con más ganas darle su merecido y llegar al fondo del problema.

— Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras, Sakura

Sonrió a Ten-Ten y comenzamos a comer de los bocadillos que están en una bandeja en el centro de la mesa, charlamos sobre cosas sin importancia y siento que de nuevo vuelvo a ser yo. Justo cuando la castaña está contando un chiste de lo más divertido unos pasos acercándose a nosotras nos distraen.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Estoy segura que si mamá lo escuchara correría por jabón para lavarle la boca a mi hermano.

— Hola, Gaara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Uh, no sé que hagas tú en las fiestas pero yo vine a divertirme —Sonrío y casi había olvidado el placer que siento al hacerlo rabiar con mis sarcasmos.

— Sabes que no hablo de eso, tonta.

— Eh, ¡Sorpresa! Voy a estudiar en Konoha.

El frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron de esto? ¿Estás loca o algo? ¿Dónde piensas quedarte?

— Para con el interrogatorio, Detective Haruno —Dice Ruri entre risas— Saku se quedará conmigo.

— ¿Sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada?

— Ya no te enojes, cariño —Matsuri se pone de pie y se acerca a mi hermano abrazándolo por la cintura, noto como parece relajarse y me entran unas ganas de darle un beso a mi cuñada por ser la debilidad de Gaara— Con todo lo de la mudanza y siendo su primer día de clases, Saku no ha tenido tiempo; Quería decírtelo pero tu hermana prefirió darte una sorpresa.

— Uh, bueno —Rodea a Matsuri por los hombros— Supongo que no puedo quejarme.

— ¡Aquí estás! No te desaparezcas como si nada, Haruno —Itachi aparece con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano y sonríe cuando nos mira, siento a mi prima tensarse a mi lado lo cual me parece fuera de lugar— ¡Saku! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Itachi se acerca dejando las botellas sobre la mesa y yo me pongo de pie mientras me envuelve en un abrazo de oso.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —Escucho a mi hermano quejarse— ¡Hasta el nerd de Itachi sabía!

— Tengo mis contactos, Gaara —Responde mientras pasa su brazos sobre mis hombros— Buenas noches, señoritas —Saluda a mi nuevo grupo de amigas y luego voltea para mirar a mi prima que sigue sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— Ruri-Hime, hola.

Mi prima alza la ceja y lo mira como si de repente de hubieran salido dos cabezas.

— ¿Ruri-Hime? —Contesta con una sonrisa algo fingida y yo frunzo el ceño totalmente perdida ante el cambio drástico de humor en ella— Hola, Senpai.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Me atrevo a preguntar.

— Oh, sí —Responde Itachi con una sonrisa divertida— Tuve la maravillosa suerte de verme enfrentado a las flechas de Ruri-Hime y su increíble puntería.

— Una larga historia —Menciona Ruri cuando yo la volteo a ver intentando hallar una explicación. Hinata suelta una risa nerviosa. — Luego te cuento.

— Bueno —Temari se pone de pie— Esto es una fiesta yo nos vemos como inadaptados aquí alejados de la música y el alcohol, ¿Vamos a dentro?

Todos asentimos y nos levantamos para entrar a la casa, Itachi sigue abrazándome mientras caminamos y yo paso mi brazo por su cintura le sonrió y él me sonríe de regreso con esa calidez fraternal de siempre pero, no sé si es por la conmoción anterior o es el frio pero podría jurar que veo un extraño brillo en sus ojos, una mirada parecida a la que me dio aquella tarde cuando Sasuke destruyó mi mundo perfecto para siempre.

* * *

.

**RURI**

Apoyo mis brazos contra la barra mientras me llevo mi Cosmopolitan a los labios y observo a Sakura bailar con Temari, Hinata y Ten-Ten formando un círculo; Mi prima sonríe y se divierte mientras mira a la castaña hacer movimientos raros, nadie pensaría que le han hecho tanto daño ni que esa chica tan bonita que baila divertidamente está, prácticamente, rota por dentro.

Es en estos momentos cuando quisiera haber estado más pendientes de los rumores escolares en lugar del estúpido divorcio de mis padres y poder darle a Sakura las respuestas que tanto necesita.

A unos metros de ellas, Matsuri y Gaara bailan dándose besos de vez en cuando y expulsando millones de feromonas de amor por todo el ambiente.

Malditas parejas y su empalagoso amor.

— Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te parecerás a una anciana.

Maravilloso, lo que me faltaba. Mi estúpido nuevo mejor amigo. (Espero haber usado bien el sarcasmo)

— No sabía que fueras tan gracioso, Senpai.

Itachi pide una cerveza al barman antes de apoyarse como yo lo estoy y a una distancia que siento está invadiendo mi aire personal.

— Es una de mis tantas cualidades, Ruri-Hime.

Tomo un último sorbo de mi bebida y la dejo sobre la barra apoyando mi cadera contra ella y cruzándome de brazos.

— Mi nombre es Ruri, no... Rurihime.

— Ya sé, pero pensé que agregar el Hime te quedaría perfecto —Me sonríe de tal manera que enseguida comprendo que éste tipo está intentando ligarme— Eres como una princesa... popular, hábil, elegante, rica y sobretodo muy hermosa.

Toma un mechón de mi cabello y contengo las ganas de romperle mi copa en la cabeza.

— No soy una princesa y detesto que me comparen con una.

Y no es una mentira, durante toda mi vida he aborrecido que todas las personas que me rodean se acerquen a mi únicamente cuando saben que mi familia esa adinerada. He visto lo que el dinero hace a las personas, las convierte en seres avariciosos y llenos de malicia que no se tientan el corazón para ver si le hacen daño a alguien más. Muchas veces he deseado haber nacido en una familia común y corriente y no en una donde el dinero parece ser lo más importante.

Sé que juré aparentar ser amiga de Itachi para sacar algo de él, pero éste hombre puede más que mi paciencia.

— No entiendo por qué, todas las mujeres sueñan con ser una.

Aparto su mano de un golpe y frunzo el ceño el toma un trago de su cerveza y me mira de reojo.

— Yo no soy como todas las mujeres, Uchiha. Pero veo que tú si eres como todos los hombres.

¡Maldita sea, Ruri! Con tu voz ruda y tu feminismo no vas a hacer que éste idiota te cuente las cosas.

Mis órganos internos se remueven entre un mar de bilis y me muerdo el labio inferior al saber que la he cagado completa e irreversiblemente. Mi plan de ser su amiga se ha ido por el excusado igual que el pez de Gaara que sin querer dejé ir cuando era niña (¡Lo juro, sin querer!)

Itachi sonríe como quién ha descubierto al asesino de su serie favorita y nadie más lo sabe.

— Tú no quieres ser mi amiga, ¿Cierto...Ru-ri? —Deja su cerveza en la barra y se inclina hacia mí colocando una mano sobre la misma y la otra en el asiento en el que estoy recargada encerrándome entre sus brazos— Tú tienes algo contra mí y dudo mucho que sea por el malentendido de ésta mañana. ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva hacia mí?

— No sé qué de que hablas.

— Oh, vamos. Tú sabes que sí.

Aprieto mis labios y juro que lo intenté pero ya no puedo.

— ¡De acuerdo! No, no quiero ser tu amiga ni hoy ni cuando la humanidad se extinga —Comienzo a explotar y pese a que mi cordura me dice que me detenga mi boca tiene una vida propia— No querría ser tu amiga ni aunque fuéramos las últimas dos personas en el planeta. No me agradas y no me agradarás nunca.

— Lo sabía —Responde con una sonrisa— Lo que quiero saber es porque. Hasta antes de hoy nunca nos habíamos conocido ni intercambiado siquiera dos palabras ¿Y de repente me odias? Eres todo un misterio, Ruri-Hime.

— ¡Qué me llamo Ruri! —Contesto empujándolo y liberándome de su prisión humana— No te voy a decir nada, porque seguramente tu ya lo sabes —Lo miro fijamente— Piensa bien, Itachi, y consulta con tu conciencia si no tienes algo por ahí que te quite el sueño por las noches, algún error que hayas cometido, algún secreto bien guardado.

— Hay algo que me quita el sueño —Responde tomándome del brazo y acercando su cara a la mía— Tú.

Aprieto mis dientes.

— Eres un estúpido justamente igual que tu hermano.

Oh, vaya. Perfecto Ruri, lo que faltaba.

Cuando Itachi frunce el ceño y afloja su agarre sé que estoy realmente jodida.

— Mierda —Susurro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?

Tengo que alearme de él antes de que siga arruinando todo y tirando el plan de Saku y cualquier oportunidad de vengarse de Sasuke por mi estupidez y mi maldito sentido feminista de hablar y no pensar.

— Averígualo tú. —Retiro su brazo del mío— ¿Sabías que guardar los sucios secretos de alguien puede acabar con la vida de una persona?

El se queda repentinamente mudo y yo me doy la vuelta alejándome de él a paso veloz, mientras con mi otra mano me froto el lugar donde su piel tocó a la mía y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo y, al recordar lo cerca que estuvo su cara de la mía, siento que mis mejillas se calientan.

No puedo negar que es guapo y eso me molesta aún más.

¡Itachi me desespera!

Si en tan solo en un día logró que mi tonto plan de hacerme su amiga se destruyera por completo, no quiero saber lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante.

Me siento como Caperucita metida en la cueva del lobo.

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

Me dejo caer en el mullido sofá entre risas, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tan relajada y alejada de los problemas que no hacen más que enfermarme mentalmente. Temari se sienta en un sofá individual y Ten-Ten y Hinata en uno para dos personas frente a ella, yo estoy en medio en el sofá más grande.

— ¿No les da eso ganas de tirarse por un puente? —Comenta Temari llevándose un bocadillo de la pequeña mesa de cristal a la boca. Seguimos la dirección de su mirada y veo a mi hermano bailando con Matsuri como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. La música dio un giro de 180 grados al cambiar a música lenta y romántica y, aunque intentamos durante una canción bailar las tres, terminamos riendo por lo estúpidas que seguramente nos veíamos. — Me hacen sentir más solterona de lo que ya me siento.

— Sí —Dice Ten-Ten— ¿Por qué no pueden haber más hombres así en este mundo?

— Porque con una Gaara ya es suficiente —Digo riéndome— Créeme uno más y me suicido.

— Bueno, no me refiero a exactamente otro Gaara en el literal sentido de la palabra —Contesta Ten-Ten con una sonrisa— si no alguien así, que te quiera de verdad y no solo para calentar tu cama.

— A mí no me molestaría que le gustara calentarme en la cama.

— ¡Tú solo piensas en eso Temari-Ecchi! —Exclama Hinata sonrojada a más no poder.

Volvemos con las risas y me siento afortunada de haber tomado la decisión de venir aquí, creo que pese a todo hay algo bueno en eso; Nunca me había podido llevar también con las de mi sexo (¿Recuerdas que te dije que solían odiarme?) es como se hubiera abierto una puerta a un mundo paralelo y llevara conociéndolas de toda mi vida.

Mientras seguimos en una nube de risas y comentarios sobre las parejas de este vacío mundo, Ruri llega y se sienta a mi lado algo alterada y le arrebata a Ten-Ten el caballito de tequila que estaba a punto de tomarse. De un solo trago se lo toma y asienta el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

— Tú estúpido Uchiha, eso me pasa.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Está aquí? —Pregunto sintiendo mis músculos tensarse.

— ¿Qué? No lo sé. No me refiero a ese Uchiha.

— ¿Itachi?

Se apachurra contra el sillón y se cruza de brazos y piernas.

— Por supuesto que Itachi. ¡Kami-Sama! Es tan estúpido.

— ¿Pero tú de donde lo conoces?

Hinata vuelve a soltar esa risita nerviosa y la miro mientras juega con sus dedos.

— Creo que yo tengo algo de culpa —Menciona y seguidamente me relata lo sucedido entre él y mi prima esta mañana, yo intento aguantar la risa, lo juro que lo intento, pero puede más conmigo y termino ganándome una mirada llena de furia por parte de mi prima— Pero todo fue un malentendido, Ruri-Senpai. Itachi-San no es mala persona.

— Dilo por ti, Hina. Yo no lo soporto es tan... tan... ¡Ay, me saca de mis casillas!

Temari ríe y una sonrisa pícara adorna su rostro.

— Para mí que Itachi Uchiha te altera las hormonas... ya sabes —Alza las cejas de forma divertida y Ruri la mira por unos segundos hasta que capta la indirecta y abre la boca en forma indignada— ¡No me lo niegues!

— ¡Pero por supuesto que te lo niego! ¡Es un idiota y traidor!

— ¿Traidor? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Itachi podrá ser bromista, incluso quizá mujeriego pero de ahí a traidor... realmente me intriga que mi prima llegue a esa conclusión tras conocerlo por un par de horas— ¿Por qué Itachi es un traidor?

Ruri suspira y se despega del respaldo sentándose correctamente y girando un poco hacía mí.

Detesto cuando pone su cara de seriedad.

— Saku... —Y detesto aún más cuando comienza a hablarme con ese tono maternal exagerado como lo hizo una vez cuando me dijo sus padres se la llevarían a otro país y no la podría ver por un buen tiempo. — No has pensado en la posibilidad de quizás... Tú sabes, ¿Itachi supiera que Sasuke te estaba usando?

Mi mente se queda en blanco y parpadeo con fuerza sin entender (realmente sin querer entender) lo que me está sugiriendo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡No! Él no haría eso.

— ¡Vamos! Piénsalo. Es su hermano mayor, es obvio que tenía que saber que tenía una relación con Yamanaka —Gesticula con sus manos como si estuviera conteniendo su furia— ¿Quién te dice a ti que no sabía también que tenía un lío contigo cada vez que regresaban a Suna?

Niego con la cabeza. Porque sé que no puede ser posible, sí Itachi lo hubiera sabido me hubiera dicho algo.

— No. Es imposible —Contesto con firmeza— Además, nadie sabía lo de Sasuke y yo, el siempre quiso que fuera un secreto —Suelto una diminuta risa— Y ahora entiendo porque.

— Pero son hermanos, seguramente se contaban cosas.

— No, no lo creo. Si se llevaban bien pero, comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco. ¡No, Ruri, No!

— Creo que lo que dice Ri-chan puede tener posibilidades de ser cierto —Dice Temari con gesto pensativo— Sí cuando empezó a tener algo contigo Sasuke era en la época en la que todavía andaba con Yamanaka eso quiere decir que fue antes de convertirse en un frívolo patán entonces la relación con su hermano debería haber sido buena. Los hombres se cuentan ese tipo de cosas, ¿No?

Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza y me pongo de pie.

— ¡No! Itachi no es esa clase de personas.

— Lo mismo pensabas de Sasuke, ¿no es cierto? —Dice Ruri mirándome con seriedad y siento una opresión en el pecho— A mí nadie me va a quitar la idea hasta que no compruebe las cosas y no sé cómo pero voy a averiguarlo, solo espero seas lo demasiado fuerte para afrontar la verdad cuando se la arranque a Uchiha Itachi de los labios.

— No vas a hacer nada porque, sencillamente, Itachi no es Sasuke. Yo confío en él.

Y diciendo eso me doy media vuelta rumbo al baño, necesito alejarme un momento de todas esas especulaciones. Cuando llego al baño ni siquiera me fijo si es elegante o no solo sé que está limpio, voy al lavabo y me mojo las mejillas intentando refrescarme y aclarar las ideas. Tomo un poco de papel y me las seco al igual que mis manos, me miro al espejo y no puedo creer que ésta sea yo; En un vestido elegante, maquillada como nunca había estado antes, tan delgada y estilizada... tan superficial ¿Dónde quedó mi yo alegre y sencillo?

No, Ruri debe estar equivocada.

Itachi no hubiera permitido que su hermano me tratara de esa manera, sin embargo...

— _Anda, si es la florecilla de los Haruno._

— _Eres un tonto, Itachi ¿Está Sasuke-Kun?_

— _Sí, en su cuarto. Mis padres han salido._

— _Okidoki. Gracias._

— _¿Sakura?_

— _¿Sí?_

— _No, nada. Olvídalo. Fue bueno verte, cuídate mucho._

Tiro el papel con fuerza al bote de basura. No, sencillamente no. Seguramente estoy viendo pistas falsas donde no las hay debido a lo que Ruri me ha dicho. Solo estoy enfundándome miedos absurdos.

Me río de mi misma pero mi sonrisa se borra cuando alguien abre la puerta y entra al baño.

— Oh, lo siento. —Me sonríe— No sabía que estaba ocupado.

Yamanaka Ino.

Ahora comprendo porque a Sasuke no le supuso ningún sacrificio andar con ella. Si de lejos me había parecido bonita y elegante de cerca lo es mucho más, tan delgada como una modelo, con atractivos ojos aguamarina y ese largo cabello rubio que nadie se lo pensaría dos veces para mirarlo. Todo ella expulsa un aire de sofisticación y educación que quizás ni en la próxima vida podre tener.

No puedo evitar sentir una extraña mezcla de celos y rencor al pensar que estoy frente a la mujer que consiguió enamorar a Sasuke y cambiarlo tan drásticamente al mismo tiempo.

Y ni siquiera esa ligera fragilidad que percibo en ella me hace sentir un gramo de compasión.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta al notar que me he quedado mirándola sin mencionar palabra.

Aprieto los puños para contenerme y evitar zarandearla hasta lograr que me confiese que fue lo que pasó, que le hizo a Sasuke para lograr que decidiera desahogarse tan cobardemente conmigo. Preguntarle si sabe que arruino mi vida y que yo recogí sus trapos sucios.

Saber si puede dormir en las noches.

Porque yo no.

— Eh, sí. Ya me iba.

Paso a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa, porque hasta ahora, no ha hecho nada que se lo merezca.

— Espera —Me dice justo cuando tengo mi mano sobre la manija. Automaticamente me congelo. Ella no sabe nada de mí ¿Cierto? — Tú... —Cierro los ojos con fuerza— Uh, tienes algo en el… zapato.

Un momento. ¿Qué?

Abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño para toparme con la horrible escena de una pequeña tira de papel Higiénico pegada a mi tacón.

Esto es simplemente genial. Bien hecho, tonta Sakura.

Es lo que me faltaba para terminar de sentirme aún menos cosa que Yamanaka Ino.

Con algo de brusquedad me despego el papel y lo tiro en el bote de basura y me aguanto las ganas de meter esa brillante y rubia cabellera en la taza del inodoro. Quizás no es su propósito me ha conseguido que me sienta más humillada que nunca y ella quizás ni siquiera sabe que compartimos la cama con el mismo hombre.

Porque, obviamente, Sasuke tuvo que haberse acostado con ella. Digo, él es de esos hombres que si no tiene sexo en menos de una semana seguramente aquel asunto se les cae por falta de uso.

— Gracias —Digo entre dientes y sintiendo que se me cae la lengua.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar y deslumbrarme con sus oh-elegantes-modales salgo del baño y golpeo la pared con mi puño para liberar la tensión acumulada, definitivamente esta no era la manera en la que me imaginaba mi primer encuentro con la ex de Sasuke. En mi mente me había imagino entrar como en pasarela a una habitación donde ella estuviera, llamar su atención y hacer que se preguntara quién era esa chica que robaba las miradas que antes habían estado sobre ella y cuando eso pasara, reiría con fingida molestia y con la barbilla en alto respondería: "Soy yo, la chica a la que tu novio no pudo resistir poner las manos encimas y cuya vida arruinaste, probablemente, por lo que sea que hiciste. Te voy a dejar calva, perra" y entonces empezaríamos una luchar mortal de la cual yo saldría victoriosa y un pedacito de mi alma podría descansar en paz.

Pero no se vive solo a base de sueños, ¿Cierto?

Suspiro y elevo mi barbilla como si el encuentro de hace unos momentos no hubiera tenido lugar. Comienzo a caminar por el elegante pasillo y justo cuando concluyo que me gusta un precioso cuadro pegado en una pared, mi alarma se dispara y siento una presencia que me causa un escalofrío.

Sasuke está caminando en dirección contraria y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Dios, si no fuera porque ahora sé que no soportan verse diría que Yamanaka y él lo han planeado todo para joderme aún más las defensas.

— Sakura.

— Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, por Kami, necesitas ampliar tu vocabulario. ¿Es que de ahora en adelante siempre vas a preguntarme lo mismo? —Contesto con una sonrisa— No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para acudir a una fiesta.

— Tsk No seas estúpida.

— No, espera. Ahora solo falta que me acuses de estar persiguiéndote.

— ¿Lo haces? —Pregunta con esa estúpida y sensual media sonrisa.

— Claro que no. Quizás inconscientemente quieres que lo haga —Me cruzo de brazos— ¿Qué? ¿Te excita la sola idea?

Y, para sorpresa mía, Sasuke ríe. Un poco sínico y sarcástico, pero ríe.

— Vaya, quién diría que Sakurara tendría una boquita tan sucia y pecaminosa —Camina unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a mí— Te recordaba mas... dócil y sumisa. Dime, ¿Eso lo has aprendido sola o has recibido ayuda extra?

Río.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da? ¿Qué te importaría si he aprendido más cosas gracias a otros y no a ti? Después de todo he comprobado que tus habilidades en la cama pueden ser olvidadas muy fácilmente.

Sé que eso lo enoja y enfurece porque me toma de los hombros y me empuja contra la pared encerrándome entre sus brazos y acercándose a mí. Sus facciones se endurecen.

— Dudo mucho que hayas podido olvidarme —Dice con su oscura mirada— ¿O acaso no recuerdas como abriste las piernas tan pronto chasquee los dedos? —Juro que quiero golpearlo pero me contengo— ¿Cómo gemías mi nombre y me pedias más? Porque, cariño, eres muy exigente. —Sonríe de lado y me mira de pies a cabeza— Dudo mucho que alguien haya podido hacerte todo lo que te hice yo. Y dudo aún más que hubiera otros después de mí. Al fin y al cabo eras una virgen retraída y tímida.

Aprieto los dientes e intento mantener la calma sonriendo despreocupadamente.

— Realmente te crees inolvidable ¿Cierto? —Digo— De acuerdo, teníamos un buen sexo, lo admito. Pero nada del otro mundo, créeme. —No es verdad, realmente no he podido compararlo y aún un año después aún puedo sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, pero él no puede saberlo. Tiene que creer que no es así— Te repito que ya no soy la misma, Sasuke. Tú me abriste la mente a un mundo totalmente nuevo y adictivo. Ya no soy la niña ingenua y llena de fantasías que solía ser, si quiero sexo, lo tengo. Y nada más, sin romanticismos ni promesas. Así que supongo que te daré las gracias, para que tu ego se sienta bien.

El ríe nuevamente y siento que la sangre se me calienta cuando coloca una mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricia.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? —Pregunta— Porque yo lo dudo mucho. ¿Sabes que creo? Que no has podido olvidarme, que sigues tan obsesionada como siempre. Apuesto a que aún sueñas conmigo y con un mundo color rosa lleno de amor. Sigues siendo la misma Sakura romántica y estúpida aunque, no lo negaré —Me mira lujuriosamente— Eres mucho más deseable que hace un año. Apuesto a que eso también lo has hecho por mí. —Me toma de la barbilla y nuestras miradas se encuentran— Admítelo, Sakura, aún me sigues amando.

Siento mi corazón palpitando como loco y quisiera hacer todo por detenerlo. ¡No puedo amarlo! No. Lo enterré hace mucho tiempo con la Sakura tonta que solía ser, pero no puedo evitar que me afecte después de todo nunca puedes expulsar por completo de tu piel a quién fue tu primer amor y a quién dedicaste hasta el último de tu suspiros durante tanto tiempo.

Pese a lo que siento, le sostengo la mirada.

— Te voy a desmostar lo tan equivocado que te encuentras, Sasuke —Contesto— Ya no siento ni una pizca de amor por ti. ¿Cómo podría seguir amando a alguien que solo me utilizó y destruyó lo que yo solía ser? Ya no siento nada por ti. No negaré que te sigo deseando, después de todo ¿Quién niega del buen sexo? Es diversión gratuita, tú me enseñaste eso.

— ¿Lo ves? —Sonríe como solía hacerlo cuando me ganaba en los juegos de mesa— Aún piensas en mí.

Sonrío de lado.

— Es puro deseo, no lo confundas con amor —Respondo— ¿O me vas a negar que tú tampoco me deseas? Vamos, Sasuke, tu nunca negarías cuando quieres sexo.

Ríe de nuevo.

— Tienes razón, no lo negaré. Pero dudo realmente que sea simplemente sexo para ti.

— Se diferencias el sexo del amor. Y lo único que siento por ti solo podría ser deseo —Mojo mi labio inferior— Yo también podría utilizarte para el placer, Sa-su-ke. ¿No sería eso justo?

— Lo dudo.

— Yo no. Y puedo demostrártelo.

Sé que probablemente estoy cometiendo un error pero cuando hay una oportunidad tienes que tomarla así no siga al pie de la letra el plan que trazaste.

Estoy jugando con fuego, pero sencillamente no me importa.

**Voy a besarlo.**

* * *

.

"_¿Quién te dijo que no hay una que no se muera por ti? Si tú estrategia a funcionado es porque no me conocías a mí"_

_._

* * *

**X.x.X**

¡Uh! Y Este es el preludio de los momentos SasuSaku de ahora en adelante. Sólo esperemos que Sakura realmente no salga chamuscada de este juego que acaba de comenzar. Con casi 6,000 palabras y terminado en casi 10 horas después de unos exhaustivos días de estudio tengo la esperanza de que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes.

Ahora leerán más momentos picantes entre estos dos (porque los conozco, mentes pervertidas, se que adoran eso) y una lucha de sarcasmos e indirectas entre el Uchiha mayor y la prima de Sakura.

¿Ustedes realmente creen que Itachi sabía algo?

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer.

Y ahora, ¡Las preguntas!

.

**¿Has conocido a un hombre tan bueno, churro y malditamente bastardo como Sasuke?**

_Así de bastardo como Sasuke, no. Pero si he conocido uno que otro que, metafóricamente, me han partido el corazón en pedazos. Uno de ellos era un muy buen amigo de secundaría del cual, como no, estaba así como enamorada. Tras años de estudio, ya en el último año, me dio esperanzas, me pidió ser su novia un viernes si mal no recuerdo y, para el lunes, me salió con que "su mamá le dijo que siempre que no" que lo había pensado y prefería que fuésemos amigos. Me dieron ganas de patearle en el orgullo, me decepcionó totalmente y aún así mantuve mi rayito de esperanza pero nunca volvimos a hablar del tema, seguía como si nada y, al día de hoy está felizmente con su novia y un hijo de un año. Luego, volví a toparme con otro, con el que hasta ahora me decepcionó aún más; era mi mejor amigo de preparatoria (¿Qué les puedo decir? Tengo algún extraño complejo con los mejores amigos) divertidamente entablamos conversación y nuestra amistad surgió por un libro de calcomanías de Naruto (Ambos resultamos medios Otaku, caramba) todos notaron que nos gustábamos antes de que nosotros (Tan cliché) y juraban que terminaríamos juntos. Y vaya, que así fue. (Aunque tardo, básicamente, poco más de un año en declararse) En fin, que estaba estúpidamente enamorada (Así como Sakura) y es que, era tan... ya saben. Era mi novio combinación Naruto-Sasuke (Para mí perfecto) Gracioso, haciendo reír a todos, ideas locas que me hacían reír como foca y, como los dos lados de la moneda, era poco expresivo con sus sentimientos personales, reservado y algo introvertido en temas amorosos pero ¡Bah! Que era mío y así lo quería. Y todo iba como en un manga Shojo, hasta que, tras poco más de seis meses de felicidad po iba a dejar la escuela lo que nos dificultaría el vernos y así pero yo, ingenuamente, le creí cuando me juró que eso no importaría y seguiríamos tan bien como siempre. Y ahí voy, como Saku, creyendo en las palabras de "Sasuke" cuando, unos días antes de lo que sería nuestro primer san Valentín como novios, el también decidió "Que su mamá le dijo que siempre no" y me terminó. De noche. POR MENSAJE. Así, sin anestesia, un maldito mensaje con "Creo que debemos terminar" y cuando pregunte las razones (Vaya, creo que al menos eso me merecía) me dijo que "El sabía los motivos, que era lo mejor para nosotros y no preguntara más" y, curiosamente, estaba durmiendo en casa de una amiga y terminó acompañándome en mi llanto mientras comíamos churros, un bote de helado y escuchábamos canciones corta venas. Pero ahí no termina, yo, en mi estupidez todavía fui lo bastante idiota como para ir a su casa unos días después a darle su regalo de cumpleaños que, curiosamente, es el día después de San Valentín. Y nada, no abordamos el tema, yo por esperar a que el tuviera los pantalones para hacerlo, y él porque seguramente no quería hacerlo. Y, al día de hoy, seguimos hablando esporádicamente por Facebook y Chat y yo, como si nada, como si realmente no me hubiera afectado (cuando lo hizo, ese bastardo me partió el corazón. Pero lo aprecio, por los bonitos momentos así que no puedo odiarlo) porque decidí demostrarle a él y a mi misma que sí el decidió terminar lo bonito que teníamos haya él, que se lo pierde y ya encontraré alguien que me valoré de verdad y tenga los hue... para luchar por mí pese a todo._

_Y, esa es, mi poca experiencia con "Bastardos como Sasuke" ¿Ustedes que me cuentan? ¿__**Alguna vez se han topado con alguien como Sasuke? ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Creen que sea posible superarlo? ¡Cuéntenme!**_

_**.**_

En fin, luego de mi testamento de desahogo XD No me queda más que agradecerles por su tiempo.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en FACEBOOK: **/ELMi**

**P.D: ¡Mil gracias a todos por sus buenos ánimos para con mi examen! ¡Estoy estudiando tan fuerte como puedo! Ya solo me queda una semana antes del gran día.**

Un review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	5. Comienzo del juego

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**V**

Comienza el juego

* * *

"_Tantas bellas palabras que me decías, tonta y enamorada que me tenías, tus caricias vacías me las creía, de tus besos y abrazos me derretías"_

* * *

**SAKURA**

— En verdad no sé como papá y mamá te dejaron venir sin decirme nada.

Mientras caminamos, finjo que me siento ofendida por los reclamos de niña histérica que mi hermano profesa en estos minutos, a su lado, Sasuke tiene una cara de fastidio e impotencia que en cierta forma me reconforta un poco.

Mi beso de judas quedó reducido a un mero rose de labios cuando a Gaara se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de interrumpirnos para llevarnos, según él, a convivir con los seres vivos y no a hacer un plantón en un pasillo deshabitado. Suerte la mía que conseguí empujar a Sasuke antes de que él llegara y, suerte también que no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que paso entre nosotros y por lo tanto sigue creyendo que somos los mejores amigos del universo y no vio nada raro el que estuviéramos solos en ese abandonado corredor.

Aún así, me dan ganas de ahorcar a mi hermano.

Interrumpió uno de los momentos cruciales en mi cruzada contra Sasustardo, solo recuerdo haber sentido el roce de nuestros labios preparándose para fundirse en un apasionado beso (obviamente no iba a disfrutarlo. ENSERIO.) y las manos de Sasuke ya estaban posicionadas sobre mi cintura y, probablemente, listas para encontrarse con lugares poco apropiados pero la voz histérica de Gaara corto todo intento de ello y, aunque quizá debería estar agradecida en el fondo, una parte de mí quiere matarlo.

Ya sabes, esta es una de esas tantas veces en las que me dan ganas de poder viajar en el tiempo para advertirle a mi madre de lo imbécil que será su hijo y darle la oportunidad de darlo en adopción pero incluso yo sé que eso es algo cruel y tengo que admitir que en el fondo posiblemente lo quiero así idiota y todo.

Estamos llegando a donde todos están "conviviendo con otros seres vivos" cuando Ruri se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa y me toma de la mano.

— Aquí estás Saku. Ven, están por poner K-pop y Temari es una fanática —Comenta— quiere que todas bailemos o nos obligará a bebernos una botella de tequila entera.

— Yo creo que ambas ya deberían irse —Interviene mi hermano— Ya es tarde, mañana tienen clase, y no es sitio para Sakura.

Ruri ríe.

— ¡Por favor, Gaara! Saku ya es una mujer mayor de edad para decidir donde estar —Replica— y no te queda para nada el papel de hermano sobre-protector, primo. Ah y creo que Suri-Chan te andaba buscando... sola y desprotegida.

El chantaje de mi prima parece funcionar ya que mi hermano se pone tenso y sin recordar que hasta hace unos segundos estaba haciendo todo por que nos fuéramos de la fiesta, sale corriendo en busca de mi preciosa cuñada.

— Eres cruel.

Ruri me mira y me guiña el ojo y es en ese momento cuando repara en la presencia de Sasuke así que frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

— Tú eres la _amiguita_ de Neji ¿No? —Dice Sasuke sin ninguna decencia.

Mi prima suelta una pequeña risa que más bien me suena a un gruñido.

— Yo no soy la _amiguita _de nadie —Responde algo molesta— Por tu cara de imbécil y tu forma de hablar tan estúpida supongo que eres el Uchiha menor.

— ¿A quién le llamas imbécil, idiota?

— Al único que estoy viendo —Dice con los ojos entrecerrados y, si fuera posible, enviándole agujas envenenadas con ellos— Con esto me queda claro que eres tan poco hombre como tú hermano —Me mira y me toma de la mano— Vamos, Saku.

Miró a Sasuke quién me observa con esos ojos profundos y helados.

— No hemos terminado nuestra conversación, Sakura.

— Sí, quizá luego —Digo con una sonrisa— Si es que tengo tiempo para ti. Bye, bye.

Mientras soy arrastrada por mi prima aún puedo sentir a mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre mi espalda y el pequeño escalofrío que recorre mi columna me afirma que lo mejor es alejarme de él hasta que pueda recuperar mis fuerzas y mi valentía de nuevo.

.

No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuantas horas estuvimos bailando pero si puedo asegurar que me divertí como loca y que seguramente esos momentos de diversión me pasarán la factura mañana en mi clase de las ocho.

Cuando por fin todas acordamos que estamos lo suficientemente des-estresadas y relajadas decidimos que es hora de irnos, Gaara se encarga de llevar a Matsuri en su bonito coche que logró conseguir tras muchos ahorros (y con algo de ayuda de papá, por supuesto) Hinata se va para buscar a Neji ya que ambos viven en el mismo departamento por ordenes exclusivas del padre de Hinata (algo estúpido y arcaico si me lo preguntan) así que Temari y Ten-Ten aprovechan de que Ruri ha traído su carro para que las pase a dejar a su casa.

Tardamos una media hora llevando a las chicas antes de ponernos en camino para el departamento, cuando llegamos entró lo más silenciosa posible a diferencia de Ruri quien prende la luz enseguida y tira su bolso al sillón antes de ir a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador para sacar un litro de agua y remover la alacena en busca de algo de comer.

Yo la miro con los ojos sorprendidos.

— Descuida Mitsuki se toma unas patillas para dormir y usa tapones en los oídos —Dice encogiéndose de hombros— Algo sobre un sueño de belleza y esas tonteras —Alza el pan al que le está untando mayonesa— ¿Quieres uno? El estomago me duele de hambre después de tanto alcohol, baile y esos bocadillos tan pequeños que ni un gnomo se llenaría.

Yo rio mientras asiento y me siento en el pequeño banquito frente a ella.

— Oye... ¿Por qué odias a Itachi?

— No lo odio —Murmura.

— Entonces te gusta.

— ¡No! —Contesta con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas— Simplemente no me cae bien y ya.

— Sí tú lo dices.

— Mejor dime tú que hacías con Sasuke en ese pasillo —Replica y yo desvío la mirada— Gaara podrá ser un despistado pero yo no y al menos que Sasuke le haya dado por volverse gay, sus labios tenían el color de tu labial.

Y ahora se que soy yo la sonrojada.

— No pasó nada.

— Claro y yo soy el conejo de la pascua. Dime, Sakura. ¿Te besaste con él?

— Eso no contó como un beso —Murmuro.

— ¡Sakura!

Me pongo de pie y me reclino sobre el refrigerador.

— De acuerdo, me lo encontré en el pasillo. Discutimos. Una cosa llevo a otra y el me dijo algo como que yo no lo había olvidado, lo negué y para demostrarle que ahora yo también se diferenciar entre un calentón y el amor, decidí besarlo.

— ¡Por dios!

— ¡Dije decidí, no que sucedió!

— ¿Te arrepentiste?

— Más bien Gaara nos interrumpió —Contesto con una mueca y Ruri pone cara de espanto y abre la boca— Descuida no nos vio, conseguí empujarlo antes de que eso sucediera.

— Estás jugando con un fuego muy peligroso, Saku.

— Lo sé, pero tengo que demostrarle que yo sé jugar —Respondo— Además conocí a Ino y ahora más que nunca quiero destrozarlo.

— ¿Conociste a Yamanaka? ¿Cuándo?

— Poco antes de topármelo en el pasillo. Fue en el baño —Digo cruzándome de brazos— Aunque por supuesto ella no sabe quién soy y te juro que tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la nariz y obligarla a que me contara la verdad.

— Te entiendo. Las chicas como Yamanaka inspiran a eso ¿Qué te pareció?

Me encojo de hombros.

— No sé. Parece una barbie humana, toda elegante y tan delgada —una pausa— Aunque sentí un poco de fragilidad en ella pero por más que intenté no pude compadecerme de ella, no quiero.

— Te entiendo. Solo la he visto unas veces en los pasillos y otras en los eventos sociales y definitivamente parece que es una de esas chicas que si te estuvieras muriendo no te haría el RCP por miedo a romperse la uña. Ni siquiera creo que sepa que es RCP —Sacude la cabeza— en fin, son solo suposiciones realmente no la conozco.

— Sí, supongo.

— Pero bueno, comete tu sándwich y vamos a dormir mañana hay clase —Dice mientras pone un plato frente a mí y comienza a comerse el suyo.

Miró mi sándwich y quizás por efecto retardado del alcohol en mi organismo imagino que es la cabeza de Yamanaka Ino.

Lo muerdo con fuerza y placer.

* * *

.

**RURI**

¡Ay! Lo único malo tras divertirte en una fiesta con tus amigas es la dolorosa y estúpida resaca del día siguiente. Me llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras salgo del baño casi tan fresca como una lechuga por el baño y tan vacía como un palillo tras vomitar.

Una vez puesta mi ropa salgo dirigiéndome a la cocina encontrándome con Sakura en el pasillo con una cara tan demacrada que se enseguida que ella también es victima de los efectos pos-fiesta.

— ¿Resaca?

— Aja

Al entrar a la cocina veo a Mitsuki (aunque en realidad advertí su presencia desde que su perfume carísimo invadió mis fosas nasales apenas salí de mi habitación) tan elegante como siempre leyendo una revista mientras devora su fruta y su jugo natural recién exprimido.

— Buenos días, bellas durmientes —Nos saluda. Sakura contesta al saludo, yo solo muevo la cabeza y prácticamente corro hasta la preciosa maquinita de café. — ¿Llegaron muy tarde anoche? No las escuché.

— A las tres —Murmuro— ¿Y tú?

— No muy tarde, como a las doce o así —Responde y sonríe como adolescente que está recordando algún momento picante de una cita anterior.

Sonrío y me recargo en el mostrador mientras bebo un poco de mi café.

— ¿Cuándo podré conocer el nombre de tu "Hombre misterioso"?

Mitsuki se sonroja y se lleva una fruta a la boca.

— Pronto, quizá —Murmura.

— ¿Es entonces una relación seria, tía Mitsuki? —Pregunta Sakura al tiempo que me siento en la mesa y me sirvo un poco de fruta. Tendré que esperar hasta llegar a la Universidad para comer comida de verdad.

— ¿La verdad? Sí. —Ríe algo chillonamente— Llevamos casi un año viéndonos ¿Sabes? Pero como pareja porque nos conocemos hace mucho. Solo... solo no se había dado.

Alzo una ceja y no puedo evitar que me parezca sospechoso. No entiendo porque se niega a decirme su nombre o a presentármelo, después de todo Mitsuki nunca ha perdido la oportunidad de presumirme a sus muy elegantes novios como si fueran a terminar en el altar aunque terminan tan solo unas semanas después.

— ¿Es guapo?

— ¡Oh, Saku-Chan! ¡Si lo conocieras!

— Eso tiene una fácil solución.

Mitsuki me regala una mirada dura y fría.

— Si bueno, yo decidiré cuando sucede eso. No quiero arruinarlo, ¿Sabes?

— Esta bien, Tía —Interviene Saku— Lo importante es que estés feliz y te asegures de que no te haga daño.

— No me lo hará...

Claro que no, es más probable que sea ella quién le haga daño al pobre tipo. En este momento suena el timbre y me apresuro a levantarme para ir a atender. Gran es mi sorpresa al toparme de frente con un gran arreglo de flores rojas.

Un muchachito rubio sale detrás de él.

— ¿Mitsuki Haruno?

— Aquí es

Firmo el recibo y hago uso de todas mis fuerzas para cargarlo mientras el muchachito se va. Cierro la puerta con mi pie y me dirijo a la cocina donde ambas mujeres sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa.

— Que hermoso ¿Quién te las envía?

— En realidad, son para ti —Respondo mientras lo dejo sobre la meseta— Creo que el "Hombre misterioso" es uno de esos románticos.

Mitsuki no pierde el tiempo y toma la tarjeta cuyo contenido la hace sonrojarse.

— Que bonito detalle —Dice Saku mientras se acerca a oler el arreglo— Realmente va en serio ¿eh?

A Mitsuki le brillan los ojos enseguida.

— ¡Claro que si! Quién sabe tal vez pronto se escuchen campanas de boda.

No puedo evitar que se me escape una risilla. ¿Mitsuki casándose por amor? ¡Ni en mis peores sueños! Después de todo alguien que ha hecho tanto daño como ella no puede ser posible de saber lo que es querer, por culpa de ella yo...

— No veo el chiste, Ruri —Se defiende— Soy joven y todavía puedo volverme a casar. ¿Eso te parece gracioso? —Pregunta comenzando a enfurecerse.

— Yo...

— ¡Claro, es que yo no puedo rehacer mi vida! ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme? —Pregunta mientras recoge su bolso del respaldo de la silla— Sí tu padre pudo casarse con esa mediocre italiana ¿Por qué yo no?

— No insultes a Alessandra.

Y se que he mencionado un nombre tabú para Mitsuki pero no me importa.

Poco tiempo después del divorcio, Luc (o sea, papá) regreso a Italia y se reencontró con el que era el verdadero amor de su vida antes de que Mitsuki decidiera cruzare en su camino; Comenzaron una relación y al poco tiempo de que el divorcio fuera oficial Luc se casó con Alessandra dándome así una madrastra 100% Italia a la que conocí mucho antes de la boda y con la que me llevo de maravilla; Pero, claro, Mitsuki Haruno no puede permitir que nadie (salvo ella) sea feliz así que aborrece a mi madrastra desde el fondo de su corazón (si es que a caso tiene uno)

— ¡Esto es lo único que faltaba! ¡Que defiendas a esa zorra en vez de a mí! —Respondió enojada— mejor me voy, tengo que llegar al club y no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces.

Y así como gruñó, salió del departamento con un portazo.

— Pensé que todo estaba mejor entre ustedes —Dijo Sakura colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Ella sabía el porque de nuestra discusión, después de todo es la única a la que le he contado la verdadera historia, ni siquiera tía Mebuki lo sabe porque, si lo llegase a saber, seguramente terminaría teniendo la pelea del siglo con su hermana menor.

— Pues ya vez que no. Mejor vamos a la Universidad, no quiero pensar en esto.

— De acuerdo. Voy por mi mochila.

Cuando Saku desaparece, suelto un suspiro y doy un golpe a la meseta soltando toda mi frustración y haciendo que el arreglo floral se tambalee, lo sostengo evitando que se caiga y no puedo evitar fijar mi mirada en la tarjetita a un lado; No dudo en tomarla y leerla.

"_No puedo esperar para volverte a ver"_

_H. H_

Cruzo uno de mis brazos sobre mi estomago y apoyo el otro sobre éste mientras le doy a mi mejilla ligeros golpecitos con la tarjeta. ¿Quién demonios puede ser H. H?

Dejo la tarjetita sobre la meseta y lo único que puedo pensar es que realmente siento pena por el "Hombre misterioso" y que me muero de curiosidad por ver el rostro de la cuarta víctima de la mente maquiavélica de Mitsuki.

La primera fue mi madrastra.

La segunda fue mi padre.

La tercera… fuimos mi hermanito y yo.

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

Tras dos interminables horas de anatomía, siento que mi alma vuelve de nuevo a mi cuerpo y que el mundo vuelve a girar sobre su propio eje. Salgo del salón y compruebo con mi horario que mi siguiente clase es hasta dentro de una hora, suficiente tiempo para despejarme y pasear por ahí.

Un gran tablón con muchos papeles colocados llama mi atención y decido acercarme, es como una especie de pared de anuncios, desde clubes buscando nuevos miembros, trabajos de medio tiempo, búsqueda de animales y cosas así.

Hay uno que, aunque no quieras, no puedes evitar mirar, esta en medio de todos, con uno de esos colores de cartulina que seguramente te fríen la cornea, adornado con miles de brillitos y letra de lo más estilizada y femenina.

Claro, tenían que ser las porristas en busca de nuevas robots: rubias y esqueléticas.

— ¿Piensas hacer las pruebas?

¡Carajo! ¿Qué tiene la gente en sus cerebros? No pueden aparecer de la nada, pegándote un susto de esta manera.

— Perdón, ¿te asuste? —Y para colmo de males es Yamanaka Ino quien pregunta.

Pero si hablando de rubias...

No, como crees, yo suelo saltar con cara de haber visto a un fantasma cada que me saludan.

— No, descuida —Pongo mi mejor sonrisa. No me agrada saber que estoy respirando su el mismo aire que ella pero, si Kami-Sama me la puesto enfrente es porque seguramente quiere que averigüe más cosas de ella. — ¿Estás con las porristas?

Si dice que sí, será la cereza perfecta para mi pastel de comparación entre la novia y la amante.

Puto Sasuke.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, sus ojos adquieren se sentimiento de nostalgia que muchas veces he visto en mi reflejo y niega suavemente mientras sonríe ligeramente, como recordando algo que era pero no lo es más.

— Lo estaba... pero ya no. No es lo mismo ¿Sabes? Ya nada de eso importa —Me dice con su mirada perdida en el panfleto, ojos vacíos y perturbados. Dios, creo que Sasuke anduvo con una loca. — Pero, en fin. Yo te conozco ¿Cierto? ¡Eres la chica del baño!

Perfecto, lo que siempre soñé, ser recordada por algo tan humillante como "La chica del baño"

— Uh, sí.

— Es un placer —Dice ofreciéndome su mano con una manicura que seguramente le costó lo que a mi me cuesta la comida de un mes— Soy Ino —Y no me queda de otra que saludarla— Yamanaka Ino. No te había visto antes por aquí.

— Haruno Sakura. Es mi primer año.

Sus ojos parpadean con fuerza y me mira fijamente.

— Sakura —Murmura— Siento que he escuchado tu nombre en algún lado —Te daré una pista: SA-SU-KE. Aunque realmente dudo que él le haya hablando alguna vez de mí, parece pero no es tan pendejo. Creo. — Quién sabe donde. A lo mejor y solo te estoy confundiendo. Estoy en segundo de diseño de modas ¿Y tú?

— Medicina

— Wow, que difícil. ¿Y si te gusta eso de abrir gente y ver sangre?

No, para nada. Decidí estudiarlo solo porque sí.

— Um, sí.

— Yo detesto los hospitales...y la sangre —Murmura con frialdad.

De repente siento un muy mal ambiente rodeándonos entre incomodidad y algo más me recuerda al día en que mis padre dijeron que se iba a separar. Ya sabes, de repente un escalofrió se instala en tu cuerpo y lo sientes entumecido como si cayeras en un profundo precipicio y hasta los oídos te zumban.

Ino desvía la mirada y se sobresalta cuando ve algo por encima de mi hombro, está nerviosa y me dedica contrabajo una media sonrisa.

— Yo tengo que irme... adiós —Dice y sale en una caminata rápida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— Sakura

Oh, bueno. Ahora entiendo la razón.

— Hola, Sasuke —Saludo mientras me volteo y él me recibe con su bonito (No, asqueroso, feo, horrible, lo que sea menos bonito) ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dé que la conoces?

— ¿A quién?

— Yamanaka.

Ah, vaya. Así que las Ex pasan a ser llamadas por sus apellidos. ¿Y las amantes? Seguramente me llamará por zorra o algo por el estilo.

— Ah, Ino. —Me encojo los hombros— No la conozco en realidad, me la topé en el baño y comenzó a hablarme —Esperen un minuto ¿Y yo porque le estoy dando una explicación? Me cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja— ¿Tú la conoces?

— Eso no te importa —Ah claro que sí. Porque ella era tu novia mientras te acostabas conmigo, idiota— Tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente — Y de nueva cuenta me acorrala contra la pared— Si no mal recuerdo ibas a demostrarme como era que ya me habías olvidado ¿No?

Sonrío.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Es que ya te has acostado con todas las de esta universidad y yo soy tu último recurso?

Suelta una risa ronca y me acaricia la mejilla.

— Nada de eso, simplemente me ha dado por recordar... viejos tiempos.

— Esos tiempos son imposibles de recordar, Sasuke —Respondo— porque esa Sakura ya no existe.

— Eso es lo que tu dices pero yo se que sigues siendo la misma —Su boca se acerca a mi oído y muerde mi lóbulo sabiendo que es uno de mis puntos débiles. Aprieto los puños cuando siento un calor comenzar a nacer en mi vientre— La misma que responde a mis caricias —Comienza a depositar pequeños besos mi cuello y me detesto porque no me puedo mover, su contacto me paraliza— La misma que disfruta cuando la toco y le hago el amor.

— Creo que recordar que nunca hicimos el amor, fue solo sexo —Y, como si le hubiera aventado un cubo de agua fría, se detiene justo en la comisura de mis labios y me muestra una media sonrisa alejándose de mi rostro— ¿Lo ves? Yo tengo las cosas claras, creo que quién se está dejando llevar por sentimentalismos estúpidos es otro.

— Tienes razón, mis disculpas —Dice con sarcasmos— Tan solo dije lo que a ti siempre te ha gustado escuchar.

— Me gustaba, que es muy distinto.

— Entonces, dime, ¿Ahora que te gusta? —Oh, por dios. ¿Su voz se volvió ronca?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Esta segura? —Asiento y el ríe— Oh, mi pequeña pueblerina, no seas ingenua. Con tan solo tronar mis dedos tú estarás de nuevo en mi cama. Cometiste un grave error al venir aquí, tan a mi alcance.

Yo rio y me asombro de su gran ego. ¿Cómo es que no vi antes lo narcisista que es?

— Oh, Sasuke. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? Yo ya no te pertenezco. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí así que no me tendrás en tu cama solo porque me lo ordenes... ¿Quieres saber que es lo único que lograrás de mí?

Antes de siquiera darle tiempo de responder coloco mi mano sobre su nuca, me pongo de puntillas y atraigo su rostro sobre el mío haciendo que inevitablemente nuestros labios se fundan en un beso. Mi lengua invade su boca y el no tarda en tomarme de la cintura para profundizar el beso.

Un año sin probar sus labios y casi ya había olvidado su sabor. A menta y hierbabuena y alguna vez creí que ese sabor solo me pertenecía a mí, que ingenua.

Antes de que pueda tomar el control del beso, muerdo su labio inferior con fuerza y me aparto de él con una sonrisa. El se lleva una mano a la boca y se limpia la poca sangre de la herida mientras suelta un gruñido.

— Cuando me den ganas de tener sexo contigo, ya te lo haré saber. Mientras tanto, lo único que obtendrás de mí serán largas duchas de agua fría.

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo de él contoneando mis caderas al caminar evitando así que vea el estado en el que me encuentro: con las mejillas sonrojadas y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

* * *

.

**RURI**

Mi mente no puede dejar de darle vueltas a la pequeña tarjetita. ¿Quién puede ser el tal H. H? No sé nada más sobre él a parte de que, obviamente, tiene dinero ya que lleva a lugares muy elegantes a Mitsuki (y lo sé porque no para de hablar de ello al día siguiente) le ha dado bonitos y elegantes regalos y dudo que ella saldría con alguien que fuera de pocos recursos.

Y a punto estoy de darle la décima vuelta a mis posibilidades cuando siento como me sacuden por el hombro.

— Hey, Tierra llamando a la señorita Ruri, ¿Sigues con nosotros?

— No seas tonta, Konan, claro que sí.

Mi amiga de cabello azul me sonríe.

— Pues venga, vamos.

Parpadeo y miro a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que el salón está completamente vacío.

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Se nota que no prestaste atención —Dice con una mueca divertida— Hoy es el recorrido a las instalaciones del Hospital de la Universidad ¿Recuerdas? Hace cinco minutos que Shizune-Sensei se ha encaminado con los demás.

— Mierda

Me pongo de pie y ambas salimos del salón con nuestros bultos en un lado, creo que dejé de poner atención a mitad de la clase de atención pre-hospitalaria por estar dándole vueltas al asunto de Mitsuki y su novio.

Tras mucho correr, por fin podemos darle alcance al grupo que está ya a tan solo unos metros de la entrada del gran edificio que compone al hospital de la Universidad de Konoha y uno de los más importantes de Japón.

— Muy bien, chicos —Comienza a decir Shizune-Sensei— Visitaremos las áreas más importantes y, claro está, el área de rehabilitación. Quiero que todos caminemos en orden e intentando hacer el ruido menos posible ya que hay que recordar que este hospital es uno de los más activos y hay gente siendo atendida. Bien, comencemos.

Nuestro recorrido dura un poco más de cuarenta minutos entre preguntas y explicaciones aunque, la verdad es que yo ya lo conozco muy bien. Después de todo no en vano pasé poco más de seis meses confinada aquí hace casi cinco años.

Si tan solo Mitsuki…

— Pero si es Ri-Chan.

Regreso a la realidad al ver a una mujer de cabello rubio y con una bata blanca acercarse a mí, que estoy algo alejada del grupo que en este momento tiene su atención enfocada en la sala de rayos X.

— Tsunade-Sama.

Senju Tsunade es la directora del hospital e imparte algunas clases en la facultad de medicina.

— ¿Qué es eso de que Sakura está aquí?

Y, también, es la madrina de mi prima.

— Simplemente decidió ampliar sus horizontes.

— Bueno, eso lo entiendo, pero francamente me sorprendió mucho cuando me pidió que moviera algunos contactos para que la aceptarán. Aunque, claro, esa niña es muy lista y no tuve que hacer mucho para que le ofrecieran una beca.

Sí Saku llegó hasta el extremo de pedir un favor a su madrina, no me queda duda de lo decidida que está a demostrarle al mundo quién es en realidad.

— Sí, yo se que le echará todas las ganas.

— Eso espero —Reviso la carpeta que tenía en mano— Bueno, te dejo, tengo una operación que supervisar. No se te olvide que tenemos una cita este sábado, ¿De acuerdo?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tengo marcas que me lo recuerdan día a día.

— ¡Ruri!

Konan me llama cuando el grupo avanza de nuevo y no tardo en darles alcance. Tras veinte minutos más, llegamos a la cafetería.

— Bien chicos, quiero que se coloquen en parejas y me hagan un informe detallando lo más importante de cada una de las áreas que recorrimos hoy —Ordena la Sensei— Recibiré el informe mañana en clase. Ya saben el formato a computadora y los demás detalles. Aquí terminamos por hoy, buen trabajo todos.

Cuando Shizune-Sensei se va (seguramente a alguna parte del hospital puesto que también es doctora y la sobrina política de Tsunade-Sama) los chicos del grupo se dispersan cada quien por su lado y Konan se acerca a mí con una sonrisa, de todos mis compañeros es con la que mejor trato tengo y a la que más cercana soy, así que solemos trabajar juntas.

— ¿Empezamos?

— ¿Aquí?

— ¿Dónde más? Además tengo hambre.

— Pero es el hospital, no sé si debamos estar aquí.

Aunque más que miedo por eso, es porque alguien me reconozca, después de todo contada es la gente que sabe que alguna vez estuve internada o que tiene conocimientos sobre... el accidente.

— ¿Por qué no? Después de todo prácticamente somos Fisioterapeutas.

— Lo seremos hasta dentro de un año y después de otro más de prácticas.

— ¿Quién se fija en eso? —Me toma del brazo y me jala hasta quedar frente a la tabla de las comidas que sirven— ¿Qué será bueno?

Mientras Konan decide que comer yo me concentro en mirar a mi alrededor y suspiro al notar que no hay ninguna enfermera o doctor conocido y casi por un segundo me siento en mi zona de confort hasta que llega a mis oídos cierta risa, se que no debo voltear pero como estúpida lo hago y, para mi mala suerte, frente a mí está una pareja de chicos y uno de ellos es Itachi quién enseguida corta su risa y me mira sonriendo.

— Pero sí es Ruri-Hime.

— Me llamo Ruri, idiota.

— ¿Sabes? Te veías más adorable cuando estabas en la faceta de fingir querer ser mi amiga —Dice— pero tú verdadero yo no está nada mal, me diviertes.

— Eso no es, definitivamente, mi propósito.

— ¿No? Entonces, tengamos una cita.

— ¡Ja! Ni aunque fueras el último organismo vivo del planeta.

— Si así lo fuera tendríamos que repoblar el mundo y te verías en la necesidad de hacerlo conmigo así no quieras.

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer del coraje. ¿Cómo se pueden tener ganas de golpear a alguien que conoces de hace unos días?

— No creo que quieras acabar de nuevo en la enfermería, Itachi. Así que lo mejor será que dejes a Ruri en paz.

— ¡Kankuro!

Es entonces cuando reparo en la presencia del castaño.

— Hola.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?

— Es amiga de Temari

Los ojos de Itachi miran con molestia a Kankuro.

— ¿Es amiga de tu hermana y no me dijiste?

Kankuro ríe y se encoge de hombros.

— No preguntaste, preferiste mandar a Kisame a investigar.

Y ahora si que no me quedan sospechas de que el muy bastardo me investigó antes de hablar conmigo pero antes de que pueda decirle lo que pienso, Konan me jala del brazo y me aparta un poco de ellos.

— Oh, cielos. ¿Ese es Uchiha-Senpai? —Murmura entre un chillido de emoción— ¡No sabía que fuera tu amigo!

— Porque no lo es. ¿Acaso todo el mundo lo adora menos yo? Pareciera que fuera el puto Bratt Pitt de la Universidad.

Los ojos soñadores de mi amiga me dicen que sí.

— ¡Preséntame!

La miró y su cara de fanática enamorada me dan ganas de vomitar pero se que tengo que hacerlo no solo porque es mi amiga si no porque seguramente no dejaría de fastidiarme con ello y no quiero estar toda la semana con alguien repitiéndome hasta el cansancio el nombre de Itachi.

Nos acercamos de nuevo y de mala gana los presento.

— Itachi, Kakuro. Mi amiga Konan.

Obviamente a Kankuro le da un fugaz saludo casi mandándolo al olvido para centrarse en Itachi quién hasta de beso saluda. Y el muy imbecil que se deja alabar.

— ¿Konan? Pero que hermoso nombre —Dice con una sonrisa— Casi tanto como tu cabello.

— Oh, por favor —Murmuro. A mi lado Kankuro suelta una risa.

— Déjalo ser.

— Por mí que haga lo que quiera.

Sí quiere ligarse a Konan, por mí que lo haga. Me digo. Me repito. Me escribo con sangre en mi alma. Entonces no entiendo porque cuando se inclina hacia ella en dirección a su oído siento un cosquillo rarísimo en mi interior.

— Entonces, ¿Me das tú número? —Le dice al oído y voltea a verme con esa sonrisa que estoy empezando a odiar. ¿Cuál es su punto? ¿Darme celos? ¡Ja!

— Que le den —Murmuro y me doy media vuelta saliendo de la cafetería.

NO. ESTOY. CELOSA.

¡NO!

Aunque no se que es está estúpida sensación en mi pecho.

No lo estoy, ¿Verdad?

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

— ¿Qué tu hiciste qué?

Me como de un bocado mi pieza de sushi mientras veo a mi prima ponerse de pie y comenzar a pasearse histérica frente a mí. Luego de la escena con Sasuke caminaba hacia la cafetería cuando me encontré a Ruri caminando algo... furiosa y hablando sola por el pasillo. Enseguida pareció olvidar lo que sea que la hubiera molestado y ambas nos fuimos por algo de comer.

Ahora mismo estamos en una bonita banca tras la biblioteca, comiendo nuestros preciosos alimentos hasta que, en un momento de honestidad (y porque no creo que hubiera podido seguir callándolo) le conté lo del beso.

— No me mires como si fueras mi madre regañándome.

— ¡Pues alguien debe hacerlo! ¿Es que estás loca?... ¡Besarlo, por dios!

— ¡Todo está bien! Cálmate ¿Sí?

— Es que no puedo, Saku —Contestó cruzándose de brazos— Estoy empezando a creer que esto de la venganza contra Sasuke es una estupidez y deberías dejarlo —Suspira— Eso es lo mejor.

— No, Ruri. No voy a hacerlo, vine hasta aquí teniendo eso como uno de mis propositos principales y no voy a desistir.

— Es que no lo entiendes, Saku, es un juego de doble filo —Responde— ¿O acaso me vas a negar que no se aceleró tu corazón cuando lo besaste? —Mi sonrojo me delata— ¿Lo ves? No puedes exponerte de este modo a alguien que caló muy profundo en tu alma hace tiempo. Sí lo hizo una vez ¿Qué le impide hacerlo ahora?

— ¡Es que no soy la misma!

— Eso no importa. Es como darle alcohol a alguien que lleva menos de un mes rehabilitándose. Tú mente puede ser fuerte pero un alma vulnerable puede confundirla. No quiero que vuelvas a caer en las redes de Sasuke, no quiero que te haga más daño y sinceramente tampoco quiero que tu te lo hagas.

— Es que eso no va a pasar ¿No confías en mí?

— Sí, pero...

— Entonces apóyame. Confía y apóyame. —Digo mientras me pongo de pie y la tomo de las manos— No voy a caer y si lo hago quiero saber que tu estas ahí para levantarme y recordarme porque hago esto. Sasuke va a pagar y si tengo que jugar con fuego aun a costa de lo que pueda volver a sentir, lo haré. Porque él va a pagar por cada lágrima y por cada día que me hizo vivir en una mentira.

— Saku... es que...

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es una tontería! —Grita enojada— ¡Te quiero y no puedo permitir que te expongas ante alguien como él! ¡Que te hagas daño recordando todo lo que paso! —Me agarra de los brazos con fuerza— ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Tanto dolor puede destruirte! ¡Recuerda contra quién estas jugando! ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha la persona que te quitó la virginidad como si fuera un trofeo más que un honor, que por tantos años te hizo creer que te amaba cuando en realidad andaba con otra, que te rebajo a algo tan asqueroso como ser su amante! ¡Quién jugó contigo, te hizo promesas, y luego te destrozó de la manera más horrible! ¡Alguien que incluso te violó!

— ¿¡Qué Sasuke qué!?

Ambas nos sobresaltamos ante esas palabras pronunciadas por alguien que en definitiva no es Ruri ni yo.

Volteamos para encarar al dueño de esa pregunta y Ruri suelta un gruñido de frustración y lamento.

En cuando a mí, mi corazón se detiene.

**Itachi.**

* * *

"_No pretendo parar. Dime, ¿Quién camina cuando se puede volar?"_

* * *

.

* * *

X.x.X

Capítulo 5 y contando. En cuánto a la pregunta que me hicieron de cuantos capítulos tendrá: Calculo que mínimo 16 y máximo 20 (contando el epilogo, claro) todo dependerá de las ideas que se me vayan ocurriendo.

Una mala noticia es que mi lap por fin ha decidido morir, bueno, más bien mi cargador pasó a mejor vida y por ende mi lap a quedado viuda y desconsolada y sin fuerzas para prender, así que ahora me veo en la necesidad de usar el moustro de escritorio y todo iría bien si no es porque en casa hay tres personas (Papá, mi hermano y yo) con una obsesión por la tecnología y tenemos que pelear por ver quien la gana lo que me hace tener que trabajar a velocidad máxima para aprovechar las horas que me tocan, pero no se preocupen que seguiré actualizando como siempre solo tal vez haya un día o dos (como ahora) de retraso en alguna de las dos historias.

¡MIL GRACIAS! A quienes me dejan un review que, por cierto, me dio un gusto ver que compartieron sus experiencias conmigo y creo que no queda más que decir que Sasustardos hay muchos y que cuando uno nos toca no hay que olvidar que ante todo estamos nosotras y no nos debemos dejar vencer, s pasa es por algo y lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y, en este caso más sabia al momento de las relaciones. ¡Que vida solo hay una y hay que disfrutarla!

Gracias por leer, por darle Like a mi página y por tomarse su tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. Y no me extiendo más que mi padre me corre de la comp. U_U

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en FACEBOOK: **/ELMi**

**Un review es una sonrisa**

**¡Y por cada sonrisa te llevas una foto de Sasuke en pelotas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. De besos y Cuasi-confesiones

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**VI**

De besos y cuasi-confesiones

* * *

**.**

"_¿A quién estás tratando de convencer? ¿Te olvidas que aprendí a leerte? De mí no puedes esconderte y sé que mientes"_

* * *

**.**

**SAKURA**

— Mierda

Escucho susurrar a mi prima y yo diría básicamente lo mismo si no fuera por el curioso detalle de estar paralizada y haber olvidado mágicamente mi capacidad de hablar mientras observo como Itachi (Un increíblemente pálido y alarmado Itachi) se acerca hasta mí con grandes zancadas y detiene su imponente cuerpo frente a mi tomándome frenéticamente de los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?! —Pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando ligeramente.

Nunca ni en un millón de años le diría a mi familia lo que sucedió y menos a Itachi así que esto es lo más cercano a querer que me trague la tierra, siento una extraña combinación de sentimientos entre furia, tristeza y vergüenza.

— Nada, Itachi. Yo...

— Será mejor que te vayas —Interviene Ruri con nerviosismo en su voz. Toma a Itachi del brazo y lo jala haciendo que me suelte— Esto no es tú problema.

El rostro del pelinegro se torna en cólera.

— ¡¿Qué no es mi problema?! —Dice con una fulminante mirada hacia mi prima y con una furia que nunca antes había visto en él. Es decir, ¡Es Itachi! El calmado y racional de la familia— ¡Si lo escuché es verdad, por supuesto que es mi puto problema! —Regresa su atención a mí y me toma la cara entre sus manos— Saku, dímelo por favor, ¿Realmente Sasuke hizo todo eso?

Me muerdo el labio inferior y desvío la mirada.

— Lo hizo —Susurra comprendiendo mi silencio y en ese susurro casi puedo palpar su impotencia e incredulidad.

Esto definitivamente no estaba dentro de mis planes.

Quizá lo que me hacía falta era sentir un poco de protección y preocupación sobre mi persona porque, cuando los brazos de Itachi me rodean en un abrazo y descansa su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro susurrando palabras de lamentación y consuelo mis lagrimas comienzan a salir sin que pueda hacer algo por detenerlas (y eso que pensé que ya había llorado todo lo podía aquel día en la soledad de cuarto) mis brazos se aferran a su torso y entierro mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

La tristeza que Itachi siente por mí de alguna forma de reconforta y me hace sentir menos destrozada y sucia.

— Lo siento tanto, cariño —Me susurra con algo de rabia en su voz— Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido yo...

— Está bien —Contesto cuando al fin dejo de llorar y me separo lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara— Lo hecho, hecho está. Y no fue solo culpa de Sasuke, yo también la tuve por ingenua. No hubieras podido hacer nada de todas formas.

— No. No está bien. Mi hermano no puede ir tan contento por la vida habiendo hecho lo que te hizo —Su fuerte mandíbula se tensa— No puedo permitirlo.

Sonrío con confianza

— Por eso tampoco te preocupes, estoy trabajando en ello.

Ruri suelta un bufido e Itachi alza una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Vamos, Saku, cuéntale de tu grandiosa venganza a San Itachi de los desvalidos.

Él le envía una mirada de impaciencia y luego centra su atención de nueva cuenta en mí mientras me siento en el banco de nuevo y cruzo mis piernas.

— ¿Venganza?

— Bueno, algo así, ni tanto en realidad —Me encojo de hombros— Simplemente quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo.

— Dime que no se trata de nada parecido a un asesinato.

Suelto una pequeña risa y me apoyo sobre mis brazos extendidos hacia atrás.

— Tentador, pero no. Es algo más como darle a Sasuke una probada de su propia sopa.

La alarma en los ojos de Itachi me dice que no está nada de acuerdo con ello.

— ¡Es una locura! —Se cruza de brazos— Podrías salir lastimada de nuevo y Kami-Sama sabe que no voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Esta vez no. Debes deshacerte de esa idea, es una estupidez.

— A sabiendas de que tendré que lavarme la lengua con lejía más tarde... —Dice Ruri con una mano en la cintura— Estoy de acuerdo con el Uchiha.

— Bueno, vaya, eso me halaga Rurihime. Y solo para que quede claro estoy siendo sarcástico, cariño —Contesta con una sonrisa de lado.

— No todos somos tan estúpidos como tú... sabrás.

Mientras ellos siguen enviándose insultos e indirectas no puedo evitar sentir la atmosfera llena de tención pero no una mala como esas cuando alguien está peleando en serio si no una de esas que tienen cierto toque de pasión y deseo. No puedo evitar pensar que hacen una bonita pareja, aunque conociendo a Ruri como es de cabezota se que le dará muchos dolores de cabeza al pobre de Itachi.

Suspiro y noto como la carga sobre mis hombros se ha aligerado sorprendentemente, quizá necesitaba una figura masculina que supiera y me comprendiera aunque esa figura sea el hermano del hombre que me destrozó.

Cuando al fin se han cansado de insultarse mutuamente, Itachi se sienta a mi lado y suspira.

— Creo que al fin las cosas comienzan a encajar —Dice— Desde la rara actitud de Sasuke, tú repentina decisión de venir a Konoha y hasta el porqué Rurihime me odia.

— ¡RU-RI! Y no eres lo suficientemente importante para recibir mi odio, simplemente no confío en ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Suelto un bufido y miró a Itachi.

— Tiene la extraña idea de que tu sabias algo de lo que Sasuke hacía conmigo. Ya sabes, que se acostaba conmigo al mismo tiempo que andaba con Yamanaka.

Itachi parpadea seguidamente, frunce el ceño y abre la boca pero no pronuncia nada.

— Admítelo Uchiha ya que es imposible creer que, siendo Sasuke tu hermano, no supieras nada de nada de lo que pasaba —Ruri se cruza de brazos y recarga su peso sobre la pierna derecha— o, por lo menos, algo debías de sospechar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él.

— ¡E-eso es una tontería!

Ruri alza una ceja.

— ¿Lo es?

— ¡Bueno, ya! —Me pongo de pie— Ha quedado claramente establecido que Itachi no sabía nada porque de ser así él lo hubiera impedido, ¿Cierto?

El pelinegro suspira.

— Cierto.

— Y también ha quedado claro que no dejaré los planes que tengo para Sasuke hasta que me sienta redimida y crea pagados todos y cada uno de sus bajas acciones —Antes de que puedan decir algo, alzo las dos manos para detenerlos— Y, si no quieren ayudarme, se quedarán lejos de todo esto porque es mi vida y ya bastante he permitido a otros usarla como quieran y cuando quieran para variar quiero ser dueña de mis acciones y lo ultimo que necesito es que las personas que quiero me den la espalda y me digan lo estúpido que es esto.

Ruri se muerde el labio y alza las manos.

— ¡De acuerdo! Pero solo estaré metida en esto porque te quiero lo suficiente como para darte una bofetada cuando estés a punto de cruzar la línea —Me sonríe y eso me tranquiliza— y también porque el mundo sabe que yo también quiero patearle el trasero a Sasuke.

— Gracias, ¿Y tú Itachi? Entenderé que quieras hacer algo contra esto, después de todo él es tu hermano.

Itachi niega suavemente.

— Para nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haber estado tan ciego, cuenta conmigo.

— Aún así seguiré sin creerte nada, Uchiha.

— Tengo mis métodos para hacerte cambiar de opinión, preciosa.

Antes de que Ruri pueda solar su verborrea de insultos hacia mi amigo, los tomo a cada uno del brazo y comienzo a caminar arrastrándolos conmigo.

— No sé ustedes pero yo necesito un café.

.

¿No les fascina ese sensual olor a granos de café? A mí me encanta, es lo perfecto para un día que ha ido del asco es como si apenas piso el suelo de una cafetería mis energías volvieran como por obra del espíritu santo. Aunque claro, por el momento no puedo salir por mi café a Starbucks y tengo que conformarme con éste de la cafetería de la Universidad que, sorprendentemente, está de lo más decente.

Mientras bebo mi café observo discretamente a mi prima sentada frente a mí mientras mueve con una cucharilla su té verde y es demasiado obvio que hace todo por ignorar a Itachi sentado a su lado devorando una ración de dangos.

— Por cierto —Dice Itachi de repente— Será mejor que no esperes mucho tiempo antes de ir a casa de mis padres. En cuanto mamá sepa que estás aquí no parará hasta conseguir que vayas a almorzar con ella.

Sonrío. Mikoto siempre ha sido como una tía para mí y, tengo la ligera sospecha, de que vuelva en mí ese amor maternal extra femenino por la hija que nunca tuvo pero se que le hubiera gustado tener.

— Lo sé. Quizá este fin de semana.

— Genial. Iré contigo.

— Oye —Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme que nadie importante nos escucha— ¿Cuándo terminó Sasuke con Yamanaka?

Itachi se sobresalta un poco y Ruri detiene el movimiento de su muñeca y mira directamente a Itachi (creo que ha olvidado que debía hacer como si el no existiera) obviamente con interés.

— Saku...

Ash, detesto ese tono lastimero que te dirigen las personas como si no pudieras estar más dañado de lo que ya estás. Enserio, ¿No saben que lo mejor es saber las cosas de una vez? ¿No saben que se ven ridículos intentando fingir compasión cuando uno lo la necesita para nada?

— Saku, nada —Respondo dando un ligero golpe sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño— Ya soy lo bastante mayorcita para que me digan las cosas. Y creo que es demasiado tarde para esconderme las cosas por más tiempo.

Itachi suspira como si lamentara lo que está a punto de decir.

— Creo que fue durante el verano de hace 4 años —Dice rascándose la mejilla— Comenzaron a andar poco antes de entrar a la preparatoria cuando se conocieron en una fiesta. Mi padre había hecho unas reformas en casa del embajador Yamanaka así que nos invitó a la celebración de su aniversario de bodas y ahí de vieron por primera vez, a los pocos meses comenzaron a andar pero siempre pensé que tu lo sabías siendo tan amiga de Sasuke como eres...eras. Iban bien, supongo. Yo estaba ocupado con mis clases así que realmente no los veía mucho pero por lo que mamá me contaba era una buena relación hasta que ese verano comenzó a comportarse raro y sin más terminaron, Sasuke se volvió mucho más callado y frío y siempre estaba de mal humor por más que intentaba acercarme a él simplemente no me decía nada pensamos que ir a Suna le ayudaría y luego de regresar parecía más...tratable. Pero nunca me imagine que pasaba lo que pasó...

Asiento y lo interrumpo antes de que regresara a su modo de "siento pena por ti y te haré sentir aún más vergüenza mirándote con lastima"

— ¿Y Yamanaka qué? ¿Nunca dijo nada?

Itachi niega.

— Fue como si desapareciera. No la vimos en una buena temporada ese verano hasta después avanzadas las clases y también había cambiado radicalmente. Como si tuviera miedo de hablar con nosotros.

Tomo mi vaso entre mis manos y me concentro en mirar las pequeñas ondas que se forman sobre la superficie de mi café.

— ¿Crees que pasó algo o que tuvieron poderosas razones para terminar?

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunta mi prima.

— No sé —Contesto encogiéndome de hombros— Suposiciones mías... es que es raro que justo después de terminar ambos cambiaran tan radicalmente su forma de ser. Hoy, cuando me topé con Yamanaka justo cuando notó a Sasuke fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se puso nerviosa, ¿Qué motivos tendría para comportarse así? Independientemente de lo que Sasuke me hizo, Yamanaka era su novia... por alguna razón y no creo que la lastimara.

Ruri suelta un bufido.

— No puedo creer que sigas pensando que alguna parte de él es buena. Si te hizo lo que te hizo, quizás se le ocurrió jugar un juego parecido con ella.

— No lo creo —Interviene Itachi— Y, perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero cada vez que los veía juntos, Sasuke estaba sonriendo así que creo que la quería de verdad.

Se que no debería importarme eso (ya no) pero no puedo evitar que me duela el corazón al saber a Sasuke queriendo a alguien más, amando a alguien mientras a mí que estuve toda su vida con él y que sabía todo de él (de nada, imbécil) me trató sin la mas mínima consideración.

No son celos (un poco quizás) es una rabia enorme.

— Eres tan sutil como un petardo, Uchiha.

— Eh...

— Oh, Ruri, déjalo. No hay problema —Digo mientras intento sustituir mi desconcierto con una sonrisa— Así son las cosas y ya ¿No?

El sonido de un celular corta el ambiente incomodo que estaba por surgir y yo suelto un suspiro de agradecimiento. Ruri saca su Blackberry del bolsillo de su pantalón y su ceño fruncido desaparece en cuanto mira la pantalla sustituyéndolo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola, cariño! —Miro de reojo a Itachi que está mirando a mi prima con tal seriedad que me daría miedo tocarlo y su mandíbula se aprieta ante el tono amoroso con el que ella contesta. Que me aspen si no son celos. Apostaría el color de mi cabello a que algo se está cociendo entre estos dos y, pensándolo, no sería mala idea— ¿Cómo estás?... ajá... ¿Enserio? ¡Magnífico! Yo también te extraño, amor. Ajá... ¿Y cuándo llegas? Sí... ¡Excelente! Pásame a Luc ¿Sí? Yo también te quiero, ciao. Hey, Luc —No puedo evitar apretar los labios para no reír, ahora ya se a la perfección con quién está hablando pero por el ceño fruncido de Itachi se que él no tiene la más mínima idea— Sí, ya me dijo dos semanas. ¿Qué probabilidades hay? Ya veo...es un alivio. Lo sé, pero ese no es su problema...no, no necesito que me digas como comportarme. Bien, nos vemos. Ah, que cursi eres. Si, yo también te quiero.

Toso ligeramente.

Ruri eleva una ceja y mira a Itachi quién parece a punto de saltar sobre algo como un tigre.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta mientras guarda su celular.

— Nada —Prácticamente escupe el pelinegro mientras se pone de pie y alza la mano en mi dirección— Tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase, nos vemos.

Ambas esperamos hasta que su espalda desaparece de nuestra vista antes de vernos la una a la otra, Ruri con su cara interrogante y yo con una pícara mueca.

— ¿Qué?

— Na-da

Me paro de la mesa no sin antes tomar lo poco que queda de mi café y dirigiéndome al bote de basura más cercano.

— ¡Sakuraaa!

* * *

.

**RURI**

— Y, enviar.

Presiono el botón de mi celular después de asegurarme que el correo que le he mandado a Luc está correcto. Mi corazón esta hinchado de la emoción al saber que vendrán pronto, pero el único inconveniente es que está comprobado que Mitsuki, Luc y Alessandra no pueden estar en el mismo país (y menos en la misma ciudad) sin que haya probabilidades altas de estallarse una guerra. Pero bueno, que poco importa lo que ella tenga que decir.

Entro a la biblioteca saludando con la mano a la dulce (tan dulce como una abuelita) bibliotecaria del lugar. Miro el interior, aspiro con fuerza el olor de los libros y sonrío.

E.T está en casa.

Inmediatamente me dirijo a la sección de medicina y recorro con mi dedo los cientos de títulos buscando el libro de Kinesiología que tanto me interesa. Y así paso algunos cuantos hasta que lo encuentro y lo tomo del estante sonriendo como una pequeña en la dulcería. Mis ojos verdes se topan con unos grises a través del hueco que he dejado. Adiós a mi sonrisa y mi felicidad. Suelto un gruñido antes de emprender la caminada y alejarme a toda prisa de ahí pero las fuerzas celestiales parecen haber olvidado que soy, de hecho, una buena persona y no deberían castigarme así.

No me extraña a los pocos segundos escuchar los pasos de Neji detrás de mí y tomarme del hombro deteniéndome. Me doy la vuelta y pongo mi mejor cara de indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Me mira fijamente por unos segundos y juro que si no habla soy capaz de demostrarle lo bonito que se ve mi puño marcado en su metrosexual cara.

— No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo —Replico ante su silencio y me doy media vuelta.

— Lo siento.

¿Qué?

Me tomo unos segundos para asegurarme que escuché bien y me doy lentamente la vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

Se sonroja ligeramente y desvía la mirada.

— Me escuchaste.

— Sí… precisamente, ¿A qué viene eso?

Se masajea la cien con algo de frustración.

— Ya sabes... por mi comportamiento absurdo. ¡Ya sé! Quizá no tenga justificación —Me mira y se acerca— Pero luego de nuestra discusión en la cafetería lo estuve pensando y creo que es una mierda que nos llevemos así.

Apoyo mi peso en una pierna y me cruzo de brazos.

— Sí, bueno. Yo no comencé nada de esto, Neji.

— Ya lo sé. Solo que no sé que me sucedió —Se encoje de hombros— Fui un imbécil ¿De acuerdo? Y sé que la cagué y que dije cosas que realmente no sentía… Bueno, quizá sí pero no las expresé de la mejor manera.

— Ajá. ¿Y qué más? Vamos, hasta ahorita vas muy bien.

Me mira con un gesto entre horrorizado y a punto de entrar en el nivel más alto de la desesperación.

— Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿Verdad?

Muy a mi pesar no puedo evitar embozar una sonrisa. Si hay algo que me agrada, son las personas que tienen los pantalones para admitir sus errores por muy graves que hayan sido y, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que sigo enojada y decepcionada por las tantas cosas que Neji me ha dicho, es agradable saber que está haciendo algo por remediarlo. Vamos, es mi mejor amigo desde que comencé a caminar y supe que las crayolas no eran comida.

— La verdad es que sí, y mucho.

El sonríe de lado y una paz extraordinaria me llega desde el interior. Quizá no todo esté tan perdido como pensé.

Me toma de las manos y me mira.

— Perdóname, Ri-Chan.

Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza mientras me envuelve en un abrazo. Pasamos así unos segundos antes de que yo decida romper el contacto y lo mire.

— Pero, ¿De qué iba todo eso? Estabas muy extraño, Neji.

El desvía la mirada y vacila por un momento antes de conquistar.

— También pensé mucho en eso y, no sé. Creo que tenías razón.

Ese extraño brillo en sus ojos me advierte que no debo seguir con esta conversación pero, como siempre, soy tan tonta y no me detengo.

— ¿En qué?

— Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y, antes de que pueda siquiera procesar la información, Neji Hyuuga me está besando.

* * *

.

**ITACHI**

— Y bueno, ¿A ti que te pasa?

Miro a Kankuro sentado frente a mí, algunas veces no sé si es una alegría o una desgracia que estudiemos la misma carrera. Suelto un bufido mientras me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo contra la ventana.

No puedo evitar recordar la melosa conversación de Ruri por teléfono y tampoco evitar sentirme frustrado. Es una sensación totalmente rara pero no nueva. Ya la había sentido antes y eso solo me trajo puros dolores de cabeza. Y tampoco puedo olvidar lo que ahora sé de Sakura, tengo tantas ganas de buscar a mi hermano y golpearlo hasta que escupa todas y cada una de sus razones pero sé que si lo hago también yo estaría cavando mi propia tumba... Sí Sakura tan solo supiera... creo que Ruri ahora sí tendría motivos para desconfiar de mí. ¡Ah, tanta impotencia! Me gustaría regresar el tiempo y haber hecho lo que debí hacer para evitarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para él hubiera y para los perdones. Solo me queda el arrepentimiento. Y la cara de Kankuro que está acabando con mi paciencia.

— Nada.

— Pues ese nada realmente parece algo. ¿Por qué presiento que tiene que ver con una mujer? —Sonríe— Digamos... ¿Ruri?

Ruedo los ojos y me contengo para no golpearlo con mi grueso libro de anatomía.

— Eres un imbécil.

— ¡Ja! Lo sabía. —Se encoje de hombros— Ese es el efecto que Ruri crea en los chicos. No es raro que tenga una larga fila detrás.

Me siento correctamente en la banca y apoyo mis brazos sobre la mesa e inclino mi cuerpo hacia adelante. Realmente no me da vergüenza que mis amigos sepan cuando estoy interesado (INTERESADO no enamorado) de una chica, y si pueden darme información útil pues mucho que mejor.

— ¿Tiene novio?

Kankuro silba y sonríe.

— Directo a lo que vas. Que yo sepa no. ¿Te gusta?

— Para mi cama.

Alza una ceja y me mira fijamente.

— No sé si debas ir por esos rumbos con ella —Mueve la mano restando importancia al asunto— No es que me interese mucho lo que te propongas con ella pero es amiga de mi hermana y sí le haces algo seguramente vendría a mí con toda esa mierda de que a sus amigas no se les toca y ya sabes, una pasada. Y, además, no creo que ella sea de las que se dejen usar solamente para eso.

Chasqueo la lengua y miro a un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente.

— No importa, ya veré como la convenzo.

— Eso sí, tendrás que tener cuidado con Neji Hyuuga.

— Lo conozco. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

— Creo que es su mejor amigo o algo así. Pero según Temari hace unos meses que no se hablan y se deshacen en insultos uno al otro. Pero igual deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

Encojo mis hombros y acomodo mis libros al notar que Tsunade-Sensei ha entrado a la clase.

— No veo ningún problema.

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

Aunque no puedo negar que el estúpido atractivo de Sasuke sigue causando estragos en mí, a veces me pregunto cómo pude ser tan tonta como para no darme cuenta lo narcisista que es y lo imbécil que se volvió. ¿Qué pasa con ese sexto sentido femenino? Creo que es realmente un mito o un invento de mi madre para conseguir que papá le diera más dinero para la compra con su "Te lo juro, mi sexto sentido femenino me dice que habrá rebajas" y claro, nunca las había.

Mi celular vibra y recuerdo que debo de dejar de ponerlo en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones (No es una sensación cómoda) al revisarlo veo que es un mensaje de mi compañía de teléfono (Detesto este tipo de mensajes inservibles) y aprovecho para revisar mi correo sonrío al ver que hay un mensaje de Naruto. Mi rubio amigo es el único que sabe que vine a esta escuela en parte para vengarme de Sasuke (aunque obviamente no sabe el motivo. Es un POCO despistado, él sabía que había habido algo entre Sasuke y yo pero me creyó cuando le dije que era porque Sasuke me había engañado con otra en una fiesta. Cosa que no está muy lejos de la realidad si olvidamos el hecho de que, realmente, yo era la otra)

**De:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Para**: Saku Haruno

**Fecha:** 12 de Agosto 2013 10:05 pm

**Asunto: **Tú nueva vida de fresa.

¡Saku-chiiaaan! ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Ya has conseguido patearle el trasero a ese teme infiel? Te juro que no comprendo porque no me dejaste ir contigo le hubiera enterrado esas botas que pesan como dos kilos (ya sabes las que me regaló mi padrino) en su culo de niño rico.

Suna te extraña demasiado y yo igual. Las clases son un asco sin ti. Ya había planeado nuestra vida universitaria de ensueño y luego nuestra vida matrimonial pero preferiste irte a la gran ciudad a hacerla de luchadora de la justicia (T.T)

_Naruto, tu olvidado mejor amigo._

No puedo evitar reír antes de contestarle.

**De**: Saku Haruno

**Para**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Fecha**: 13 de Agosto 2013 11:30 pm

**Asunto**: Tú vida de dramático.

No, aun no le he pateado el trasero (y no estoy segura de que eso sea parte del plan) No te dejé venir porque seguramente no me hubieras dejado pensar con tranquilidad y hubieras mandado todo por la borda (pero aún así te quiero) y claro que recuerdo esas dichosas botas (¿Quién crees que les tuvo que quitar el lodo cuando las dejaste olvidadas en mi casa?) Dudo mucho que Suna recuerde que alguna ves fui parte de su aburrida comunidad pero aprecio el gesto ;) Tus clases siempre son un asco con o sin mí (¡Pon atención en clase!) aunque me hubiese cuidado no hubiéramos tenido una vida universitaria de ensueño puesto que tú estarías en administración y yo en enfermería y sinceramente estoy feliz de no estudiar eso y poder vivir la emocionante vida de la medicina general (eso fue sarcasmo) No me casaría contigo nunca, Naruto. Seguramente te pediría el divorcio tras una semana de puro ramen para comer (porque dudo que comieras otra cosa) o cometería asesinato tras cansarme de escuchar tus mil razones por las cuales Spiderman es mejor que Iron Man (¡Pecador!).

No sufras, nos veremos en vacaciones. (Si consigues no reprobar)

_Sakura, tu amiga que te aconseja visites un psicólogo para esos problemas de dramatismo._

— Es de mala educación usar tu celular en clase —Me susurra Sasuke al oído

Pego un pequeño brinco ante el susto y guardo mi celular para mirarlo a los ojos cuando decide sentarse en la mesa de adelante, apoyando sus pies en la silla y mirando hacia mí. ¿No había mencionado que estoy en mi dolorosa clase de inglés la cual comparto con Oh-su-sexrenísima-santidad?

— ¿Y no es de mala educación meterte en los asuntos de la gente?

Se encoge de hombros afirmando con ese gesto que no tiene ganas de continuar con ese tipo de conversación.

— Vendrás conmigo el viernes en la noche.

¿Disculpa?

¿Es que acaso me he metido en alguna clase de universo paralelo?

— ¿A dónde se supone que tendría que ir contigo? —Pregunto conteniendo mi rabia.

— Mi padre tendrá una cena de negocios y mi madre quiere que asistas. Seguramente el idiota de Itachi se fue de boca con el asuntito que estás aquí.

— Oh, vaya. Que honor para una pueblerina como yo el tener esta invitación de alto nivel —Apoyo mi mejilla sobre mi mano izquierda— No iría contigo ni aunque me pagaran. Visitaré a Mikoto-San en otro momento, no quiero ser parte de ese circo pomposo.

Sasuke alza una ceja.

— Esa ni tú te la crees. Irás.

— ¿Cuándo decidimos que eres el dueño de mi vida?

Sonríe de esa forma que siempre hace cuando cree saber cosas que tú no sabes y que desespera.

— El mismo día que abriste a mí esas preciosas piernas —Me envía una mirada lujuriosa y yo siento arder (no sé si de pena o furia. Creo que ambas)— Y no falta mucho para que compruebe si sigues siendo tan flexible como en ese entonces —Se baja del banco, apoya un brazo en mi mesa y se inclina buscando mis labios con los suyos en un beso fugaz para luego ir a su asiento.

— ¡Everybody sit down, please!

¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!

* * *

.

**RURI**

Cuando mi cerebro al fin reacciona llevo mis manos hasta su pecho y lo empujo alejándolo de mí y mirándolo estupefacta.

— Carajo, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Neji me mira con sorpresa.

— Te lo dije, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¡¿Crees!? ¡Una persona no _cree _estar enamorada de otra, lo sabe o no! —Respiro profundamente e intento calmarme— De acuerdo, dejemos los actos impulsivos a un lado y pensemos con claridad. Solo piensas que estás enamorado de mí, Neji pero no es así.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Buena pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que yo misma lo acusé de ello hace un tiempo. Creo que estoy entrando en una fase de pánico y de negación porque ¡Es una locura! ¡Y tan cliché! ¡Mi mejor amigo CREE estar enamorado de mí! ¡Mierda! Esto no puede estarme sucediendo, acabamos de pasar la etapa del odio como para querer meternos en más líos.

Neji está equivocado. TIENE que estarlo.

Digo, si realmente estuviera enamorado de mí, se hubiera dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, ¿No?

Es que, no sé porque, pero la sola idea de él teniendo esa clase de sentimientos por mí me hace tener miedo. No quiero a Neji de esa forma, lo quiero como mi mejor amigo pero si en verdad el siente algo más estaremos en problemas y yo quiero más de eso.

— No lo sé —Me llevo las manos a la cabeza— Hemos estado juntos desde niños, quizá solo estás confundido. —Lo miro y arriesgándome lo tomo de las manos— Hagamos algo ¿Sí? Ahora mismo esto es mucho para mí, hace unos días estábamos peleándonos como perros y gatos y ahora... esto —Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si eso fuese a desaparecer el problema— Concentrémonos en volver a llevarnos bien ¿Sí? Te quiero como a un hermano y lo sabes. Enfoquémonos en eso y cuando resuelvas tus dudas, cuando aclares tu mente, volvemos a ha-hablar de esto.

Lo miró y un silencio nos envuelve y, por primera vez, no sé qué en que está pensando cuando miro a sus ojos perlas.

— ¿Neji? ¿Por favor?

Él suspira y asiente con la cabeza dándole paz a mi atormentada alma.

— Está bien —Suelta mis manos y se acomoda la mochila que lleva la hombro— Tengo que ir a mi clase. Y... gracias por darme otra oportunidad. —Me da un beso en la frente y se despide con la mano mientras avanza— ¡Nos vemos!

Me apoyo en el estante de libros a mi espalda y paso una mano por mi frente.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Susurró y pego un brinco cuando el tono de mi celular me espanta. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y los desbloqueo, un correo electrónico. — Oh, genial, lo que me faltaba.

**De**: Mitsuki Haruno

**Para**: Ruri Tsukihime

**Fecha:** 13 de agosto 2013 12:05 pm

**Asunto:** Mi "hombre misterioso"

¿Cuándo piensas cambiarte el apellido de tu correo? Eres una Haruno desde hace cuatro años... pero en fin. Solo quiero avisarte que hemos estado hablando y decidimos que ya es momento de hacer las cosas públicas.

Cenaremos esta noche en el Ichiraku y conocerás a mi novio y su hijo (¿Ya te lo había comentado?) a las ocho. Te veré ahí y avísale a Saku.

Pórtate bien.

_Mitsuki._

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante su "emocionante correo" ¿Es que aún no se ha enterado que si en este tiempo no he cambiado mi apellido no lo voy a hacer nunca? Pero como sea, solo la princesa del club deportivo sería capaz de darme un aviso con tan poca anticipación.

Y... esperen un maldito momento.

Regreso mi mirada al correo para asegurarme que he leído bien.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Un hijo!

**De:** Ruri Tsukihime

**Para**: Mitsuki Haruno

**Fecha**: 13 de agosto de 2012 12:15 pm

**Asunto**: Muy sutil...

¿Y cuando, según tú, planeabas decirme lo del hijo? No creo que sea algo que se olvide de buenas a primeras. Gracias por el aviso (aunque sea con unas horas de anticipación)

Ahí estaremos.

_Ruri, quién va más por curiosidad que por emoción._

Aprovecho de nuevas cuentas para enviarle el correo a Saku.

**De:** Ruri Tsukihime

**Para:** Saku Haruno

**Fecha:** 13 de agosto 2013 12:17 pm

**Asunto**: Mitsuki y el hombre misterioso.

¿Puedes creerte que nos dará el honor de conocerlo? Ésta noche a las 8 en Ichiraku, así que no hagas planes.

¿Cómo crees que sea? Yo apuesto por un viejo de ochenta años con una cuenta bancaria del largo de su bastón.

P.D: ¿Puedes creerte que el hombre tiene un hijo y apenas me acabo de enterar?

_Ruri, escéptica estudiante de fisioterapia e hija de una mujer loca._

A los pocos minutos recibo la respuesta.

**De:** Saku Haruno

**Para:** Ruri Tsukihime

**Fecha:** 13 de agosto 2013 12:20 pm

**Asunto:** Mitsuki y su hombre misterioso.

Dale el beneficio de la duda al pobre hombre. ¿Quién no dice que tal vez sea el amor de su vida? (aunque sé que te estés riendo en estos momentos)

De acuerdo, lo he apuntado en mi agenda junto a todas mis MUCHAS citas. (Eso fue sarcasmo, que conste)

Te veo a las 2 en el estacionamiento. (Adoro que ahora traigas el carro a la U)

P.D: ¿Puedes creer que Sasuke me ha besado?

_Saku, impactada estudiante de medicina._

¡¿QUÉ?!

Niego con la cabeza mientras me doy un ligero golpe en la frente.

Sospecho que hoy es el día nacional de los besos robados y nadie se molesto en ponernos sobre aviso.

* * *

.

**SAKURA**

No me avergüenzo de decir que después de esa extraña escena en la clase de inglés, apenas sonó la campana hui despavorida evitando todo contacto con Sasuke y tampoco me avergüenzo de decir que no fue nada fácil.

Me la pasé huyendo el resto del día por el simple hecho de que no estoy segura si Sasustardo estaba bajo los efectos de alguna clase de droga, así que cuando encontré a Hinata y a Temari les sugerí comprar nuestro almuerzo y comer en el rincón más alejado de la Universidad. De mi cuñada ni sus luces (no necesito ser una genio para saber que seguramente estaba más contenta y pasando su cruda en los brazos de cierto hermano mío)

Cuando compruebo que no hay señales de Sasuke a cien metros a la redonda, suelto un suspiro de alegría y me enfoco en comer mi sándwich de pierna de pavo y queso parmesano.

— Juro que no vuelvo a combinar alcohol y K-pop en una sola noche —Se lamenta Temari.

— Creo saber que eso dijiste la última vez, Temari-San.

— Bueno, Hina, ¿Estás de mi lado o en mi contra?

— ¿Quién está en contra de quién? —Pregunta Ten-Ten recién llegando y sentándose en el pasto a mi lado— ¡Mierda! Me costó un ovario encontrarlas y las indicaciones que me enviaste por correo son un jodido asco —Relata mirando a Temari— Eres todo un maldito peligro para los turistas. No puedo creerme que tenga dos putos años aquí y aún siga sorprendiendo los lugares que nunca antes había visto. Esta Universidad es una pinche laberinto.

— Es muy temprano para tu vocabulario de camionero, Tenty —Mi prima llega, por fin, y me remuevo un poco incomoda en mi lugar. Quizá no fue buena idea escribirle lo de Sasuke por correo. Sus penetrantes ojos me lo confirman pero nadie parece darse cuenta.

— ¡No es de camionero! Es un lenguaje juvenil.

— ¿Y dónde está la joven?

— Ah, jódete Temari. Eres mayor que yo, señorita "Me tomo un año sabático porque necesito reflexionar sobre mi vida"

Temari le da un codazo y todas reímos para luego concentrarnos en comer hasta que Ruri decide retomar la palabra.

— El novio de Mitsuki tiene un hijo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclaman todas menos yo, claro.

Ruri se encoje de hombros.

— Lo conoceremos hoy.

— ¡Apuesto a que es fisicoculturista!

— ¡Albañil!

— ¡Puede ser un hombre decente!

Mientras las chicas se enfrascan en una discusión sobre la identidad del novio de mi tía, Ruri me mira fijamente y yo me muerdo el labio sabiendo el por qué de esa mirada.

"Estás cavando tu tumba. Sasuke te está envolviendo en sus garras"

"No es así"

"¿Entonces por qué te besó?"

"No lo sé"

"Ahí está"

"¡No es así"

Arquea una ceja.

"¿Ah, no? Entonces fue un beso de graaandes amigos, ¿No?"

Frunzo el ceño

"No es necesario el sarcasmo"

"Créeme, en casos como estos, si lo es"

Más o menos una conversación así, a veces yo me asusto de ese nivel de comprensión entre las dos. El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos en paz antes de regresar a nuestras últimas clases y yo no puedo evitar que me vueltas en la cabeza el por qué de ese beso, no puedo negar que aún causa estragos en mí el más mínimo contacto de su cuerpo con el mío, después de todo hipócritas son los que dicen que han olvidado del todo a una persona que amaste con tanta intensidad y por tanto tiempo.

Aún una parte pequeñísima de mi corazón se acelera con su presencia y la otra gran parte quiere aplastarlo como una vil cucaracha.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta las horas han pasado y mi segundo día de clases ha concluido sin que pudiera socializar con algún ser humano de mi clase.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa hablamos de todo menos del beso, creo que Ruri comprende que en estos momentos no es lo apropiado y se lo agradezco porque aún no consigo aclararme y ella seguramente está más concentrada en la cena de esta noche y en el misterioso hombre de Tía Mitsuki.

Me lleva dos horas hacer mis deberes y, cuando termino, me acuesto en mi mullida cama y tomo la foto que tengo sobre mi buró. La primera foto con los dos hombres que más me importaron en la vida. Teníamos unos nueve años y Naruto recién había llegado a la clase porque antes estudiaba en casa. Estamos los tres en un cajón de arena con Sasuke tirado boca abajo sonriendo, yo encima de él y Naruto encima de mí.

¿Quién diría que las cosas cambiarían tan drásticamente?

Antes que pueda darme cuenta mis ojos se cierra y curiosamente empiezo a soñar con un columpio y un niño pequeño de ojos negros como la noche.

.

Cuando vuelvo al mundo de los vivos, miro mi reloj del buró y me paro a velocidad del rayo al darme cuenta que son las seis y media. Rápidamente me meto a bañar y en quince minutos ya estoy fuera buscando frenética entre mi ropa.

Me decido por un vestido color verde de finos tirantes con un cinturón negro y ancho a la cintura, unos zapatos de plataforma negros y mi cabello acomodado en una trenza de lado. Solamente me pongo delineador y me pinto los labios con un brillo sabor cereza, tomo una cartera de mano negra y la lleno con cosas indispensables antes de salir a la sala de estar.

Unos segundos después aparece mi prima con un vestido straple color negro con una abertura en su pierna izquierda, unos zapatos de tacón rojo y su cabello suelto y ondulado, sus ojos tiene sombra negra y sus labios un color rojo carmín, igualmente lleva una cartera de mano color roja con brillos.

— ¿Lista para conocer al Oh, divino hombre de Mitsuki?

— Solo si me dejas conducir.

Ríe mientras toma las llaves del auto.

— Cuándo saques tu licencia, pequeña.

Gruño y lo anoto en mi lista mental de cosas por hacer.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante (uno muy elegante) faltan tan solo unos minutos para las ocho gracias a la forma de conducir de Ruri (muy a lo rápido y furioso) con lo cual me sorprende haber llegado sin ninguna multa.

Una mujer rubia y con un traje de chaqueta (seguramente caro) nos recibe con una sonrisa y yo me pierdo tratando de adivinar cuantas partes de su cuerpo son de silicona (¡Nadie tiene unos pechos tan perfectos!) mientras Ruri le dirige la palabra.

— Nos están esperando dentro, Mitsuki Haruno.

La pequeña y modosita barbie restauradora revisa su lista y de nuevo sonríe como la barbie guía de Toy Story 2

— Por supuesto. Síganme por favor.

Camina delante de nosotros y la seguimos a través de unas mesas muy bonitas y elegantes (ocupada por gente aún más elegante, por supuesto)

— Llega el momento de la verdad —Susurro.

Ruri sonríe.

— Sigo manteniendo mi teoría del hombre viejo.

— Aquí están —Anuncia la Barbie y se retira.

— Y tendrás un hermanastro más —Digo sonriendo pero rápidamente parpadeo al ver que Ruri no sonríe y que está mirando fijamente a la mesa y que su cara está totalmente pálida.

— ¡Ya llegaron, cariño!

Volteo al escuchar la voz de mi tía y yo también me congelo al ver quienes están sentados en la mesa, ahora comprendo el repentino Shock de mi prima.

— Oh, mierda. —Susurro.

Creo que esto, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

* * *

.

"_Si doy un paso más, ya no lograré volver, no sé como retroceder"_

.

* * *

**X.X.X**

¡Tachán! Volví de salvar al mundo y más que contenta porque aprobé mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad y en dos semanas comienzo mis cursos (aunque eso no es tan digno de felicidad u.u) también bailando la macarena porque lapsi (léase mi computadora portátil) está recién casada con un nuevo cargador y un nuevo ventilador (es que le va la poligamia) y ahora es casi una computadora normal.

Y que también estoy que no quepo en mí porque el hombre de mi vida (léase mi sobrino de un año y cuatro meses) regresa de sus prolongadas vacaciones en México y es, cómo no, mi pequeña fuente de inspiración.

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. El próximo viernes (porque aún no lo he escrito) tendrán la actualización de Secretos Acordados si no es que antes solo sí mi inspiración decide visitarme.

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y me tienen paciencia.

.

**¿En tú casa saben que escribes?**

Gracias por la pregunta. Y, contestando, la única que sabe con todo lujo de detalles que escribo y subo mis historias sobre el anime (o mis "Caricaturas" como a ella le gusta llamarle) es mi mamá, a quién le cuento casi todo lo de mi vida. También lo sabe un...ex. Mi papá, ni enterado. Mi hermano solo sabe que tengo está pasión y sueño frustrado por escribir (De hecho él fue quien una noche se sentó conmigo y me armó esté plan de vida en el que, dentro de unos cuatro o cinco años podré irme a otro estado a estudiar Literatura y quién, también, me animó a empezar a escribir un libro para algún día publicarlo. Lo cual fue rarísimo y surrealista ya que nuestra relación es, básicamente, como la de Sasuke e Itachi :P) y lo mismo es con mis amigos ellos solamente saben mi pasión y amor por la escritura (siempre me burlaban porque mis ensayos escolares eran casi una tesis y también me delegaban la parte escrita de los trabajos en equipo) y, en general, para los que me conoces no es un secreto mi amor por leer, escribir y ver anime.

.

Y, sé que muchas quieren matar a Sasuke de una y otra forma pero, tranquilas, ya le tocará su momento de sufrir. Por el momento pueden mandarles sutiles y sugerentes amenazas.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en Facebook: /**ELMi** (¡Ya casi somos 100!)

**Un review es una sonrisa**

**¡Y por cada sonrisa un Sasustardo en el mundo recibe una descarga eléctrica!**

.

.

.

.


End file.
